


Salvando a Stiles

by valeva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Talia Hale, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Has Feelings, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Good Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Magic, Magical Derek Hale, Mates, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Brothers, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Top Derek, Werewolf Mates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeva/pseuds/valeva
Summary: En el peor día de la vida de Derek Hale conoce a un hombre destinado a ser su compañero, algo sagrado de donde él viene. Lo que no sabe es que al acoplarse a Stiles lo hará un Alfa más fuerte que la mayoría... y más peligroso. Stiles Stilinski es un Omega. En su mundo, eso significa que él permanecerá oculto, no se le permitirá hablar con nadie, y estará a la entera disposición del Alfa todos los días de su vida. Es una existencia miserable hasta que su Alfa es derrotado por un hombre que podría no ser completamente humano.Cuando el pasado de Derek vuelve para atormentarlo, ocultar su verdadera naturaleza ya no es posible. Si quiere mantener a su compañero a salvo, necesitará cada onza de poder para derrotar al hombre empeñado en destruirlo. Y eso significará convertirse en el monstruo que todos temen.Esta historia no me pertenece ya que es una adaptación del libro Davi´s Salvation ,  ni los personajes  ya que estos le pertenecen a Jeff Davis.Es la primera historia que subo y adapto entonces me gusto mucho por lo que espero que les guste a ustedes.





	1. CAPITULO 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Davi's Salvation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/294645) by Stormy Glenn. 



> Esta historia no me pertenece, la comparto con fines de que la disfruten tanto como yo, si quieren más libros de estos la autora se llama Stormy Glenn y es muy buena.  
> Cualquier error que vean o una etiqueta que no pude me pueden avisar :)  
> Espero que la disfruten

CAPITULO 1

Derek despertó instantáneamente consciente de lo que lo rodeaba y del hecho de que no estaba en casa, en su propia cama. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era que estaba bajando en el interior de una cueva sin explorar previamente.

Recordaba la frialdad de las paredes de piedra, el aire viciado, el silbido del viento a través del túnel de la cueva mientras se adentraba cada vez más y más en la oscuridad, y el sentimiento de emoción que sentía explorando una nueva cueva.

¿Se había caído?

¿Se había roto la cuerda?

El miedo instintivo se deslizó por su espalda mientras movía los dedos de sus manos y pies, rezando para que no estuviera muerto o moribundo o peor... paralizado. Sus músculos gritaban por el esfuerzo mientras trataba de moverse, el dolor atormentaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero al menos se podía mover.

Se sentía vacío y agotado. Se preguntaba por la causa de su debilidad.

Él recordó... dientes afilados... garras... gruñidos.

Y dolor, mucho y mucho dolor.

Sangre... ríos de ella.

Asustado por las terribles escenas que pasaron por su mente, Derek rápidamente desterró esos pensamientos. Estaba siendo ridículo. No había habido ningún diente. No podría haberlos habido. Probablemente estaba alucinando.

Tal vez fuese las drogas, que estaba seguro, aun circulaban por su sistema.

La fatiga se instaló en las bolsas de sus ojos. Estaba tan cansado que sus nervios palpitaban. Se sentía dolorido y agotado como si hubiera estado escalando la cueva por días, y tal vez de verdad se había caído. Era la única cosa que podía pensar que explicaba por qué se sentía como si sus músculos estuvieran estirados sobre sus huesos cerca de rasgarse.

Diablos, incluso sus huesos se sentían adoloridos.

Inconscientemente consciente del dolor sordo ante los recuerdos que estaban tratando de romper a través de su nublada mente,  Derek volvió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Esta definitivamente no era su habitación. Su habitación no lucía así de... blanca.

Cada centímetro de la habitación era un de un brillante prístino blanco... blancas paredes, muebles blancos, alfombra blanca. Una lámpara blanca en una mesita de noche de madera blanca junto a la cama. Almohadas mullidas blancas, un edredón blanco y despejadas superficies blancas que brillaban en su blancura. En la ventana, gruesas cortinas blancas sellaban cuidadosamente la habitación a cualquier color que viniera de afuera.

Un inquietante desasosiego atravesó a Derek, y no pudo evitar pensar que lo único que faltaba eran unas paredes acolchadas blancas y una camisa de fuerza. Buscó una explicación plausible de por qué estaba donde estaba, pero nada vino a su mente. Sus pensamientos estaban dispersos y nebulosos.

Derek tragó saliva, pero su boca se había puesto completamente seca, el pánico empezó a apoderarse de él.

Se precipitó de vuelta a la realidad, cuando ésta, lo golpeó en la forma de la puerta del dormitorio abriéndose. Un hombre que sabía que nunca había visto antes entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

─Ah, bueno, estás despierto.

«Duh».

─Todos nosotros estábamos preocupados —dijo el hombre alto mientras caminaba hasta el lado de la cama, cruzando los musculosos brazos sobre su ancho pecho. Su postura hizo hincapié en la fuerza de sus muslos y el grosor de sus músculos─. Durante un tiempo estuviste en estado crítico. No sabíamos si sobrevivías o no.

«¿Nosotros?»

«¿Quiénes eran nosotros?»

Tan casualmente como pudo, Derek preguntó:  ─ ¿Dónde estoy?

─Estás a salvo.                           

Eso no era exactamente lo que había preguntado.

Y simplemente eso hizo sonar las campanas de alarma en la cabeza de Derek. La necesidad de escapar era casi paralizante. Sentía como si tuviera un gran peso en su pecho, algo sosteniéndolo en el lugar e impidiéndole correr por su vida.

─¿Me caí? ─De seguro que se sentía como si lo hubiese hecho. Incluso ahora, cada movimiento estaba acompañado por un fuerte y punzante dolor. Respirar parecía estar muy sobrevalorado.

─No exactamente. 

Derek no sabía qué pensar cuando el hombre cogió una silla y la puso junto a la cama, sentándose. El hombre juntó las manos y las dejó colgando entre las piernas mientras miraba a Derek con un destello de algo en sus ojos que envió escalofríos por su espalda.

─Mi nombre es Scott.

─Derek.

En actitud peculiar un lado de los labios del hombre se curvó hacia arriba. ─Es un placer conocerte, Derek.

─Uh, Si.

Había un tenue brillo pensativo ensombreciendo los ojos café nuez moscada de Scott. ─Sé que estás asustado y confundido, pero quiero que sepas que estás a salvo. Nadie te hará daño. Todos estamos aquí para asegurar que nada te pase.

Sí, eso no tranquilizaba a Derek ni un jodido poquito. Si acaso, estaba causándole más inquietud, sobre todo porque aún no sabía dónde estaban. ─¿Dónde estoy? ─preguntó de nuevo, con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta esta vez.

─Como he dicho, estás a salvo.

Derek eligió sus palabras con cuidado, ya que no estaba seguro de conseguir una respuesta sincera. ─Si no me caí, ¿cómo logré hacerme daño?

Algo brilló en lo profundo de los ojos de Scott, pero su rostro se cerró, como si guardara un secreto. ─¿Puedes decirme lo que recuerdas?

Esa pregunta causó una nueva ronda de dolorosos recuerdos, recuerdos que Derek estaba seguro no podían ser reales. Sus ojos se movían nerviosamente de un lado a otro mientras trataba de poner en palabras la pesadilla que había visto en su cabeza.

─Estaba haciendo espeleología y...

─Disculpa, ¿espeleología?

Derek levantó los ojos para encontrar que Scott lo observaba con una intensidad que desmentía la conversación informal que estaban teniendo. ─Estaba explorando una cueva o espeleísmo... como también se le conoce en ocasiones a la espeleología. Básicamente se trata de la exploración de cuevas remotas.

─Bueno, entonces estabas explorando una cueva.

─Cierto ─eso era lo que había dicho─. Estaba empezando mi descenso con cuerda por un eje vertical usando un bastidor rápel cuando debí haber rozado la cabeza contra la pared o algo así. De todos modos, mi casco se desprendió de mi cabeza, y todo quedó a oscuras. 

Derek tragó a medida que más recuerdos lo asaltaron.

─Algo chasqueó por encima de mí ─susurró mientras miraba hacia el espacio, reviviendo su pesadilla─, una ramita tal vez. Me quedé inmóvil, presionándome contra la fría, pared de piedra. No podía ver nada en la oscuridad de la cueva. Oí el rasguñar de patas en el suelo por encima de mí, el ruido de un resoplido como si algo estuviera hurgando por un aroma... por mí.

Derek frunció el ceño mientras buscaba en su memoria, tratando de poner todas las piezas fragmentadas nuevamente juntas. ─Estaba este... este gruñido y... ─Derek negó con la cabeza. No había manera de que pudiera explicar lo que le pareció oír. No podría haber sido real─. No recuerdo mucho después de eso.

Derek tenía la esperanza de que Scott le dijera que pasó después de eso, o al menos cómo había terminado en el infierno inmaculadamente blanco. La forma cautelosa en la que Scott se miró sus manos entrelazadas no le aseguraba a Derek que iba a obtener las respuestas que quería.

Una pizca de alarma afectó la cara de Scott. ─Lo que tengo que decir te va a parecer extraño, pero te juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad.

«Claro...» como si Derek creyera eso. Sus ojos se estrecharon, y su espalda se puso tiesa como un palo. A pesar de la frialdad en la habitación, sintió una gota de sudor correr por la parte posterior de su cuello. ─Dime cuándo puedo irme a casa y diremos que estamos bien.

─Me temo que no te puedes ir a casa, Derek.

Sólo por pura fuerza de voluntad Derek siguió respirando. Su estómago se retorció cuando la furia creció dentro de él como una ola ciega y su mano apretó las mantas que lo cubrían. La agresión aumentó, llenando el aire con la promesa de violencia.

Las fosas nasales de Scott se ensancharon como si pudiera oler la ira que Derek estaba sintiendo. ─Por favor ─dijo Scott, mientras levantaba una mano en el aire─, sólo dame la oportunidad de explicarlo.

Derek movió el peso de su cuerpo, sintiendo el malestar asentarse. Se echó hacia atrás, evaluando a Scott. El hombre era mucho más grande que él, y fácilmente podía vencer a Derek en una pelea, incluso si él no estuviera herido en este momento.

Inclinándose hacia delante en su silla, con voz controlada, Scott dijo: ─Tú fuiste atacado, Derek. Casi no sobrevives a tus heridas.

─Atacado ─jadeó Derek─. ¿Por quién?

─Fue más qué y menos quién. ─Scott se encorvó, apoyando los brazos sobre sus muslos─. Cuando fuiste encontrado, tus lesiones eran bastante graves. Estábamos seguros que no sobrevivirías. Pero lo hiciste, Derek. ─Su boca se curvó en una inconsciente sonrisa─. Tú sobreviviste.

─¿Qué me atacó?

─Un lobo.

Los ojos de Derek sobresalieron. ─¿Fui atacado por un lobo?

Scott asintió.

─¿En una cueva?

─Deberías haber muerto, si no por tus lesiones, por el ataque mismo. Nunca he oído hablar acerca de un hombre golpeando a un lobo Alfa completamente sediento de sangre. Y, sin embargo, no sólo sobreviviste, lo venciste. ─Scott negó con la cabeza, su sonrisa cada vez más grande─. ¿Sabes lo increíble que es eso?

Inquietud corría por la espalda de Derek de nuevo. ─¿Lobo Alfa?

─El lobo Alfa es el líder de una manada de lobos.

─Por lo tanto, ¿fui atacado por una manada de lobos, entonces?

─No, sólo por el Alfa. ─La sonrisa se deslizó de los labios de Scott, y de pronto se puso serio otra vez─. Los lobos Alfa son muy poderosos, y sin un compañero o un omega para conectarlos con la tierra, ese poder los conduce a la locura. Lo llamamos sed de sangre. Ellos cazan y matan indiscriminadamente, destruyendo todo lo que encuentran. 

Derek parpadeó. Este no era el canal de la naturaleza. Lo que Scott estaba describiendo no sonaba como nada que hubiera escuchado antes. Sabía que los lobos en su hábitat natural se apareaban, ¿pero volverse locos por el poder?

«¿En serio?» 

─Por lo tanto, ¿fui atacado por un lobo Alfa, entonces?

—Sí. 

─¿Y significa que no me puedo ir por...? ─Un pensamiento repentino se congeló en su cerebro─. ¿Tengo rabia? ¿Voy a morir?

Scott se río entre dientes. ─No, no tienes rabia.

─¿Pero voy a morir?

─Ahora no. ─Scott negó con la cabeza.

Derek estaba agradecido por ese pedacito de información, pero todavía no le gustaba las dudas que podía ver en los ojos de Scott. El hombre sabía más de lo que estaba diciendo. ─¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

Scott suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara; ninguno de los dos era un buen gesto en la mente de Derek. ─Cuando fuiste atacado por el lobo Alfa, lo mataste. Su poder fue transferido a ti. Tú ahora eres el nuevo lobo Alfa de nuestra manada.

Escapar era su única opción. Era evidente que estaba siendo mantenido prisionero por un loco. El pánico que Derek sintió deslizándose a lo largo de su piel se multiplicó diez veces cuando trató de salir del colchón y no pudo.

Algo lo estaba manteniendo clavado a la cama.

El pecho de Derek comenzó a subir y bajar rápidamente, su respiración era cada vez más difícil con cada segundo que pasaba. Apartó las mantas, temiendo que sus heridas le hicieran imposible salir de la cama.

La visión de cabello castaño unido a una cabeza situada en el centro de su pecho congeló a Derek con las mantas a medio levantar y una pierna estirada hacia afuera para llegar al lado de la cama.

─¿Q-quién...

─Su nombre es Stiles ─dijo Scott─. Por favor, no lo muevas si puedes evitarlo. Él ha tenido una noche muy agitada. Necesita su descanso.

─¿Quién es... ─No, esa pregunta ya había sido contestada. Derek no podía ver la cara de Stiles a través de sus largos y gruesos mechones, pero su pelo era de un glorioso color castaño claro. Derek tuvo el fuerte impulso de pasar los dedos por los gruesos mechones─. ¿Qué pasó con él?

─Tú pasaste, en realidad.

Los ojos de Derek bruscamente fueron a Scott. ─¿Yo hice qué?

─Stiles es lo que en la manada llamamos un Omega. Está en la parte inferior de la jerarquía de la manada.

─¿La parte inferior de la manada? ¿Qué significa eso?

─Cada manada tiene una jerarquía. Es lo que nos mantiene fuertes y evita que nos convirtamos en bestias. En la parte superior de la manada está el lobo Alfa. Ese serías tú

─Scott hizo un gesto hacia Derek─. Por debajo de ti está tu Beta, tu hombre de confianza y consejero. Hasta que digas lo contrario, ese sería yo. Debajo de mí están los ejecutores o los soldados de la manada. Debajo de ellos están los miembros normales, usuales, ordinarios de la manada. Y en la parte inferior de la manada está el Omega.

─¿Y qué significa estar en el fondo de la manada?

─Es diferente para cada manada. En algunos casos, el Omega de la manada es la válvula de escape para la agresión de todos. En otros casos, el Omega es considerado como el pegamento que mantiene a la manada unida. Ellos tienen la capacidad de calmar a nuestros lobos cuando están cerca de la superficie.

─¿Y en el caso de Stiles?

La sombra que pasó por encima de la cara de Scott hizo que Derek quisiera reforzar su dominio sobre el hombre tendido encima de su pecho. Lo que fuera que Scott iba a decirle, Derek sabía sin la menor sombra de duda, que no le iba a gustar.

─El Alfa anterior, el que asesinaste, era un buen hombre. Dirigió esta manada por casi medio siglo. Pero en algún momento a lo largo del camino, el poder fue demasiado para él, y empezó a perder la cabeza. Cuando Stiles nació, la sed de sangre se desvaneció casi de la noche a la mañana. Todos sabíamos lo que eso significaba. Durante años, a Stiles nunca se le permitió estar a más que unos pocos metros alejado del Alfa. Era la única manera de evitar que no perdiera el control y nos matara a todos.

─¿Pero qué hay sobre Stiles? ─Derek se enfureció por el joven─. ¿Qué clase de vida era esa para él?

─Tienes que entender, Derek...

─¡No tengo que entender una mierda! ─espetó Derek─. No está bien obligar a alguien a ser un esclavo.

─¡El Alfa nos habría matado, Derek!

─Y si es así como tratan a la gente, entonces tal vez todos deberían morir. ─Derek nunca había estado tan disgustado en su vida. Se había encontrado con personas así antes. Ellos creían que el sacrificio de una persona estaba bien, siempre y cuando fuera por el bien de muchas personas.

Ellos estaban equivocados.

─Bueno, es un punto discutible de todos modos.

Derek frunció el ceño. ─¿Por qué?

─Cuando Stiles se acercó a traerte algo de comer, tú lo atacaste. Él...

 El horror de las palabras de Scott arrasó a Derek como un tren de carga. Él no era una persona violenta. Nunca había sido una persona violenta. Sólo había estado en una pelea en toda su vida, y apenas se había alejado con su vida.

─No ─jadeó Derek─. ¡Yo no lo haría!

─Lo hiciste, Derek. ─Scott se levantó y se dio la vuelta, separándose varios pasos. Sus manos se posaron en sus caderas y su cabeza cayó como si el peso del mundo descansara sobre sus hombros y se estuviera haciendo demasiado pesado para seguir llevándolo. Cuando por fin se dio la vuelta, su cara tenía un aspecto cansado, las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos mostraban su nivel de agotamiento.

─Lo que no estas entiendo, Derek, es que tomaste los poderes del Alfa. Te hace más fuerte, más rápido, más agresivo. Estoy seguro de que no fue tu intención atacar a Stiles, pero tu lobo lo hizo. Fuiste herido, recién transformado, y pensaste que estabas siendo amenazado. Tu lobo atacó para protegerse.

Derek arqueó una ceja de manera inquisitiva. ─Disculpa, pero has dicho ¿mi lobo?

─Sí, eso es exactamente lo que dije.

La mandíbula de Derek se apretó, sus ojos ligeramente estrechados. ─Has perdido completamente la jodida cabeza.

La boca de Scott se estrechó con desagrado. ─Vamos a comprobar esa teoría, ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de que Derek supiera qué era lo que el hombre estaba planeando, él ya lo estaba haciendo, arrancando las mantas de Derek y Stiles, y arrojándolas al suelo. Cuando iba a alcanzar a Stiles, la vista de la gran mano bronceada del hombre en la piel de porcelana de Stiles fracturó cualquier control que Derek tenía de sus emociones.

Estaba jadeando de rabia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

─¡Mío! ─Derek gruñó salvajemente.

Algo muy dentro de Derek arremetió contra él, desesperado por salir y llegar a Scott, para matarlo. Sus ojos brillaban con feroz deleite ante la perspectiva de ver la sangre del hombre salpicando el suelo.

Hizo un ruido que sonó como un gruñido. Las profundas vibraciones enviaron un escalofrío a lo largo de su cuerpo. Los dientes perforaron a través de sus encías, las puntas afiladas y peligrosas que mostraban los gruesos y asombrosos caninos, probaban que no era humano. El aire se llenó de agresión cuando gruñó una advertencia y recogió a Stiles acercándolo a él.

Un dulce aroma súbitamente flotó a través del limpio y fresco aire. Los ojos de Derek cambiaron mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás e inhalaba. Venía de Stiles. Aspiró profundamente, llevando el olor de Stiles a sus pulmones.

Necesitaba más.

Derek rodó a Stiles sobre su espalda y se inclinó sobre él, cubriéndolo desde el muslo hasta la nuca. Acariciando con la nariz el cuello de Stiles, se ancló a sí mismo en el dulce olor del hombre más pequeño. Hundió la cara en el hueco del cuello de Stiles y respiró profundo.

Olor a tierra, a macho.

La boca de Derek se hizo agua.

Con la rapidez de una serpiente atacando, Derek golpeó, hundiendo sus colmillos en la dispuesta carne. Acunó suavemente a Stiles contra su pecho mientras se alimentaba. Stiles era caliente y dulce y diferente a cualquier cosa que Derek alguna vez había probado. Chupó, bebiendo con avidez, marcando a Stiles con una mordida que no dejaba dudas de a quién pertenecía ahora.

─Sshhh ─alguien cercano a él murmuró en voz baja.

Sintió dedos rozar a través de su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente mientras bebía. Derek gruñó y empujó más profundamente en Stiles con su boca y dientes afilados, un bajo gruñido de advertencia retumbó a través de su pecho a cualquiera que intentara apartar al pequeño hombre de él.

Derek finalmente pasó la lengua por la suave piel de Stiles, cerrando los diminutos pinchazos que sus colmillos habían dejado. Levantó la cabeza y examinó cuidadosamente la herida, trazando la piel, ahora sana, delicadamente con los dedos.

«Maldición».

 

 


	2. CAPITULO 2

El pobre hombre parecía que había sido atacado por un... oh, claro. Él había sido atacado. Necesitando respuestas, Derek miró a Scott. El hombre miró a Derek con una expresión sardónica que hizo remontar su temperamento.

─¿Qué? ─espetó.

─Tu lobo es impulsado por su instinto, Derek, al igual que el lobo de Stiles es impulsado por su instinto.

Derek se estremeció al sentir a Stiles resoplando y presionando su nariz en el pliegue de su cuello, lamiendo y gruñendo mientras se presionaba más cerca. ─¿Que está haciendo? ─preguntó, no es que le importara, pero aun así... era raro.

─Él te ha marcado con su olor.

─¿Por qué?

─Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte.

─Bueno, dímelo otra vez, ¡maldita sea!

─Cuando atacaste a Stiles, tú lo mordiste y lo marcaste. A su vez, su lobo se ha improntado a ti, porque tú eras el lobo más dominante.

Derek tragó en seco. Stiles aún seguía acariciando con la nariz su garganta. ─¿Y eso significa qué?

─Eso quiere decir, mi querido Alfa, que Stiles ahora te pertenece a ti.

El nuevo Alfa olía bien, limpio, y tan masculino que dejaba a Stiles con una sensación de debilidad. Él llevaba la marca del hombre en su cuello, el olor del lobo en su cuerpo, y no podía estar más feliz por eso.

O más asustado.

Stiles lentamente abrió los ojos y miró al Alfa a través de la caída de su flequillo. El Alfa era un hombre apuesto. Había una fuerza inherente en su rostro, pero a juego con su barbilla sugería una vena obstinada.

Su tersa piel bronceada estirada sobre sus altos pómulos. La sombra de la barba le daba un aura aún más varonil. Y mientras sus labios eran firmes y sensuales, había un toque de humor alrededor de su boca y cerca de sus ojos.

Stiles esperaba que eso significara que el nuevo Alfa tenía sentido del humor o que reía a menudo. El anterior ciertamente no lo tenía. En todos sus años al lado del hombre, Stiles ni siquiera lo vio esbozar una sonrisa. Sólo refunfuñaba y gruñía a todos.

Él aterraba a Stiles.

El día más feliz de la vida de Stiles fue hace dos días, cuando el antiguo Alfa fue descubierto en el interior de una cueva, empalado en una estalagmita. El nuevo Alfa había estado echado a pocos metros del cadáver, herido, pero ya estaba empezando a pasar por la transformación.

Cuando los ejecutores volvieron a casa, cargando al hombre inconsciente entre ellos, Stiles casi había tropezado con sus pies en su afán de estar cerca del nuevo Alfa y descubrir si era un buen hombre o cortado con la misma tijera que el anterior.

No podía pasar por más años como los que había vivido desde que tomó su primer aliento. No había sido golpeado o abusado, no como sabía que les había pasado a otros Omegas. Pero él había estado solo, siempre solo.

Había estado al lado del Alfa mientras observaba a sus padres dar a luz a otros hijos, nunca siendo capaces de reconocer que él era su hijo. Había visto a sus compañeros de manada crecer, encontrar pareja, y vivir sus vidas... una vida que a él se le negaba.

No se le permitió tener pareja o amigos, o incluso conocidos. No se le permitía nada que pudiera apartar su atención de sus deberes. Pasaba cada momento de vigilia al lado del Alfa. Incluso vivía en una pequeña habitación al lado de las habitaciones privadas del Alfa. Comía cuando el Alfa comía, dormía cuando el Alfa dormía.

No tenía vida propia.

Entendía que él era un Omega. Sabía que era su deber calmar al Alfa y evitar que se volviera agresivo. Comprendía completamente eso. Pero tenía que haber más en su vida que estar pegado a la cadera de un loco.

Stiles inhaló suavemente cuando los gemelos orbes de ónice negro de repente lo miraron. Trató de no estremecerse cuando el Alfa apartó un poco su flequillo, pero no fue fácil. Todavía recordaba ser atacado la noche anterior. Era un recuerdo que se desvanecía, pero todavía estaba allí.

Stiles había pensado que iba a morir.

Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar. Sabía que el nuevo Alfa estaba atravesando su transición. También sabía que era un momento doloroso y confuso, especialmente si los rumores eran ciertos y el nuevo Alfa había sido un ser humano antes de su transición.

Ofrecer llevarle comida al hombre le había parecido bastante simple, pero no hubo nada simple acerca del hombre que lo había agarrado en el momento en que estuvo a su alcance. Lo que había ocurrido después de eso había pasado tan rápido, que todo parecía un borrón.

Stiles había gritado, pero en el momento en que Scott y los demás ejecutores habían venido corriendo, ya era demasiado tarde. Los dientes del Alfa estaban profundamente incrustados en la garganta de Stiles, su polla profundamente enterrada en el culo de Stiles, y el lobo de Stiles había mostrado su vientre, sometiéndose al lobo más fuerte.

«Improntado a él».

Stiles nunca se había improntado al antiguo Alfa, entonces, ¿por qué con este? Ese pensamiento rodó alrededor de la cabeza de Stiles como la ola de un tsunami. ¿Qué era tan diferente en este hombre que su lobo estaba dispuesto a atarlos?

─Tienes ojos muy hermosos.

Stiles parpadeó. Sus labios se abrieron con sorpresa.

El comienzo de una sonrisa se filtró en la boca del Alfa. ─Apuesto a que eres aún más hermoso cuando sonríes.

Stiles sonrió tentativamente, probando el gesto. En realidad él no había tenido mucho porqué sonreír en casi toda su vida.

─Ahí, ¿lo ves? ─Un pulgar calloso trazó el contorno de los labios de Stiles─. Mira esa sonrisa.

Los labios de Stiles se curvaron aún más.

─Así que, tú nombre es Stiles, ¿eh?

Stiles asintió.

─Soy Derek.

Stiles asintió de nuevo.

Las cejas de Derek se fruncieron juntándose. ─¿Hablas?

El rostro de Stiles se sonrojó mientras dejaba caer sus ojos, deslizándose la sonrisa de su cara.

─Hey, hey, no quise molestarte. ─Derek levantó su barbilla hasta que sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar─. Simplemente no has respondido a ninguna de mis preguntas salvo asentir. Me preguntaba si había alguna razón para que no hablaras.

─No se le permitía hacerlo ─dijo Scott─. Al viejo Alfa no le gustaba el recordatorio de que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Le prohibió a Stiles hablar. 

Derek frunció el ceño, sus ojos a ras con las cejas. Su boca se sumergió en un gesto aún más profundo cuando se sentó y llevó a Stiles hacia él. ─¿No se le permitió hablar? ─preguntó con voz entrecortada, sus ojos oscuros taladraron agujeros en Scott─. ¿Qué clase de mierda es esa, Scott?

Stiles se estremeció ante la violencia que podía sentir justo debajo de la piel del Alfa. Apretó las manos sobre el pecho de Derek y suavemente lo acarició, calmándolo. Su piel se erizó con inquietud cuando la ira se drenó lentamente del hombre.

─¿Cómo haces eso? ─Derek murmuró─. Realmente puedo sentir la ira drenándose de mí como si alguien cerrara un grifo de agua.

Stiles se encogió de hombros. No sabía cómo funcionaba, sólo lo hacía. Cuando el Alfa estaba estresado, ansioso o agresivo, todo lo que Stiles tenía que hacer era tocarlo y todo se disipaba.

─¿Te duele?

Los ojos de Stiles subieron bruscamente a los del Alfa. Nunca nadie le había preguntado eso. Sólo esperaban que lo hiciera.

─¿Crees que lo lastima? ─preguntó Scott.

Stiles gimió y enterró su cara en el costado de Derek cuando el Beta dio un paso más cerca de la cama. Scott no era un hombre malo. De hecho, era probablemente uno de los mejores miembros de la manada. Pero nunca había hecho nada para detener lo que le estaba sucediendo a Stiles, como si a él no le importara. Sólo se aseguraba de que Stiles estuviera donde se suponía debía de estar en todo momento... junto al Alfa.

Stiles sintió los brazos de Derek envolviéndose a su alrededor y los sentimientos de ansiedad que se habían asentado en él se drenaron como había disipado la ira del Alfa. De pronto se sintió seguro, protegido.

Podía respirar de nuevo.

Eso nunca había ocurrido antes. Stiles siempre había detestado la mano del Alfa en él. El hombre nunca lo había tocado para nada más que simplemente poner una mano sobre él cuando la sed de sangre comenzaba a ser demasiada, pero Stiles aún lo odiaba.

─Scott, me gustaría unos minutos a solas con Stiles. ─Stiles tragó saliva cuando oyó la furia bajo el cortés tono que el Alfa usó. Rápidamente se acarició de nuevo contra la piel del Alfa y oró que él no estuviera en problemas.

─Sí, Alfa. ─Scott parecía realmente sorprendido por la orden. Stiles saltó cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta, y se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez, estaba solo con el nuevo Alfa. Un nuevo Alfa significaba nuevas reglas.

«¿Verdad?» 

Derek apartó el pelo de la cara de Stiles con dedos gentiles. ─No sé lo que pasó con tu viejo Alfa, Stiles, pero nunca te impediré hablar. Puedes hablar siempre que desees. ¿Me escuchaste?

Stiles asintió, frotando el lado de su cabeza sobre el puñado de vellos que cubría el musculoso pecho de Derek. Le gustaba estar ahí. La calidez de la acalorada piel de Derek se hundió en él, calentándolo más de lo que recordaba haber estado. Se sentía como si se grabara en sus propias células.

─Nunca me contestaste, Stiles ─dijo Derek─. ¿Te duele cuando te llevas mi ira?

Nervioso, se humedeció los labios secos y habló por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ─N-No.

─Hey, ahí estás.

Stiles inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar el rostro de Derek. Sonrió, pero no respondió. Aun cuando se le permitía hablar...de acuerdo al nuevo Alfa... realmente no sabía qué decir.

Los labios de Derek se curvaron en una sonrisa completa. Suavizó la cara del hombre, haciéndole parecer más joven. ─Así que, ¿cuánto sabes acerca de toda esta cosa de manada-alfa-omega de la que Scott me ha estado hablando?

─A-algo. ─Personalmente, Stiles pensaba que Scott sería la mejor persona con quien hablar sobre el funcionamiento de una manada de lobos. Stiles sólo sabía de las cosas desde su punto de vista, y realmente no pensaba que fuera un muy buen punto de vista.

─¿Qué hace un Omega? ─Las cejas de Stiles se levantaron hasta que Derek sonrió─. ¿Eso es todo lo que haces, sigues al Alfa alrededor y evitas que se enoje?

Stiles asintió.

─Oh. ─Derek frunció el ceño, pero Stiles no sintió la ira venir de él. Sólo confusión─. ¿No tienes algún hobby o algo?

─No.

─Oh. ─El ceño de Derek se profundizó, arrastrando sus cejas oscuras aún más juntas─. ¿Quieres tener hobbies?

Stiles se encogió de hombros.

─No estás ayudando aquí, Stiles.

Stiles enterró su rostro en los duros abdominales de Derek cuando una risita susurrante escapó de sus labios. No podía recordar haber hecho ese sonido antes. Para su vergüenza no le ayudó el hecho de que una risa profunda retumbó en el pecho de Derek.

─Ahora ese, Stiles, es un sonido maravilloso.

─¿Sí? ─Stiles se atrevió a darle un vistazo a Derek.

─Oh sí. 

Stiles mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro mientras levantaba los brazos y los doblaba sobre el pecho de Derek, apoyando la barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas. ─¿Tienes hobbies?

─No tantos como podrías pensar. Estoy mucho en la carretera, por mi trabajo, así que es un poco difícil sacar tiempo para un hobby. Trato de ir a cavernas tan a menudo como puedo, y estar en la carretera con tanta frecuencia, me da una buena oportunidad para explorar las cuevas en todo el país.

─¿Cuál es tu trabajo?

─Soy un albañil. ─Derek se rio cuando Stiles frunció el ceño, confundido─. Trabajo con piedra y teja, creando mosaicos diseñados a medida para recibidores y tal.

─Creo que tienes que ser muy inteligente para hacer algo como eso.

─Eso ayuda.

Stiles miró el pecho de Derek. Empezó a dibujar círculos en el vello oscuro que cubría el estómago y el pecho del hombre. ─No soy muy inteligente. Melissa me enseñó a leer y escribir, pero nunca se me permitió ir a la escuela como los demás niños.

─ ¿Te gustaría?

Stiles ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras consideraba esa pregunta, y por mucho tiempo, no dijo nada. ─Creo que soy demasiado viejo para la escuela, pero me gusta leer. Melissa y Scott siempre me conseguían libros para leer. Era un poco aburrido esperar a que el Alfa se fuera.

─Seguro.

Stiles inclinó la cabeza hacia la mano que Derek deslizó a través de su pelo, sus ojos casi se cruzaron de pura felicidad. Estaba un poco nervioso por lo mucho que disfrutaba el toque del Alfa. Nunca había sido así antes.

─¿Quién es Melissa?

─La cocinera. Ella es muy agradable, y hace las mejores galletas con chispas de chocolate. Siempre me guarda algunas.

─Me gustaría conocerla.

─Te puedo llevar con ella. ─Stiles se deslizó hacia atrás, empujándose a sí mismo a sus rodillas. Empezó a pasar por encima de las piernas de Derek cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre lo miraba fijamente. Stiles se mordió el labio inferior por un momento, inseguro de qué estaba mal. ─¿Alfa?

─Estás desnudo, Stiles.

─Sí, señor. ─Stiles primero miró a su cuerpo desnudo, y luego más allá, al cuerpo igualmente desnudo de Derek. No estaba exactamente seguro de cuál era el problema. Ambos habían estado desnudos durante horas. ¿Cómo podía el Alfa averiguar eso hasta ahora?

─¿Por qué estás desnudo, Stiles? ─Las fosas nasales de Derek se ensancharon con furia repentina─. ¿Te hacía el Alfa correr desnudo también?

─No, no. ─Stiles se inclinó hacia delante y rozó su mano sobre el pecho de Derek─. Él nunca me tocó o me hizo hacer algo así.

─¿Entonces por qué estás desnudo? ─espetó Derek.

Stiles parpadeó. ─Tú arrancaste mi ropa cuando me marcaste.

Derek subió bruscamente a una posición sentada. ─¿Yo hice qué? ─rugió, su rostro ensombreciéndose de ira─. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Stiles se tensó cuando pensó que Derek le iba a golpear. La ansiedad y el miedo apretaron su estómago en una bola. Bajó la mirada sumisamente mientras se bajaba de la cama, haciéndose lo más pequeño posible. Tal vez Derek no había querido marcarlo. Tal vez ni siquiera recordaba hacerlo. Tal vez realmente había estado tratando de matarlo. Tan miserable como había sido su vida hasta ahora, Stiles aún no quería morir.

Había mucho que anhelaba... como las papas fritas y los buenos libros.

─Yo... yo l-lo siento ─Stiles tartamudeó y comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente.

─Stiles, no voy a hacerte daño ─dijo Derek, bajando la voz, haciéndola más suave─. Jamás te lastimaría. Yo sólo... bueno, me tomaste por sorpresa, es todo. Soy un poco nuevo en todo esto, y estoy un poco confundido acerca de lo que está pasando. 

Stiles asintió, manteniendo los ojos respetuosamente bajos.

─Hey, ¿puedes mirarme?

Stiles dejó que sus ojos parpadean por un momento hacia arriba, luego los dejó caer nuevamente cuando vio a Derek mirarlo fijamente. Cuando se arriesgó a otra mirada, Derek seguía mirándolo, pero no parecía haber nada de ira o censura en sus ojos oscuros.

─¿Puedes decirme lo que pasó, Stiles? No entiendo lo que es marcar o la impronta, y Scott no ha sido de mucha ayuda hasta ahora. Me gustaría escucharlo de ti.

El rostro de Stiles instantáneamente se enrojeció al pensar en la forma en que fue marcado. ─Tú... Yo... yo vine a traerte algo de comer. Una transición puede ser muy difícil para cualquier persona, y aún más difícil en un Alfa, creo. Sabía que necesitabas un montón de proteínas, por lo que te traje algo de comer.

─¿Que sucedió después?

─Tú habías salido de tu transición hace no más que unas pocas horas. Creo que debo haberte sorprendido porque en cuanto me acerqué a la cama, me agarraste ─Stiles bajó la vista de nuevo, demasiado avergonzado como para ir más lejos.

Nunca había sido marcado antes o incluso haber visto a alguien desnudarse. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que había sucedido hasta que Scott se lo explicó.

─Dime, Stiles.

Stiles bajó la mirada a sus manos, girándolas con nerviosismo en su regazo. No saber cuál sería la reacción de Derek ante sus palabras hizo que su estómago se apretara. ─Me mordiste y luego arrancaste mi ropa y me marcaste. A mi lobo le gusta tu lobo, y por eso se ha improntado a ti.

─Con marcarte, quieres decir que yo...

Stiles se aclaró la garganta y cambió de posición, apartándose de Derek por si acaso. ─Me marcaste como tuyo.

─¿Cómo?

Stiles chupó su labio inferior, mordiéndolo mientras movía sus ojos a las mantas que apenas cubrían la ingle de Derek. Tan bajas como estaban, Stiles podía ver el rastro de vellos estrechándose a partir del ombligo de Derek bajo el borde de la manta.

─Oh mierda… ─Derek tomó la barbilla de Stiles, tirando de su cabeza hacia arriba─. ¿Estás diciendo que te violé?

─¡No! ─Los ojos de Stiles subieron de golpe para encontrar los de Derek. Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Derek más para confortarlo a él y menos para drenar la ira que veía llenando los ojos del hombre─. No, mi lobo te quería tanto como tú. Él nunca se habría improntado a ti si no lo hiciera.

─¿Y qué hay de ti, Stiles? ─Derek bramó─. ¿Tú lo querías, o fuiste obligado a aceptarlo… a aceptarme... debido a tu lobo?

 

─No es así. Nuestros lobos son una parte de nosotros. Mientras hablamos sobre ellos como si fueran entidades separadas, no lo son. Somos tan parte de nuestros lobos como ellos son una parte de nosotros. Ellos nos dan instintos que no tendríamos normalmente si fuéramos simples humanos.

Derek se recostó contra las almohadas, frotando las manos por su cara antes de dejarlas caer a los costados. ─Creo que tal vez no entiendo esto, Stiles. La última cosa que recuerdo es estar descendiendo a una cueva. Ahora, todo el mundo me dice que soy una especie de lobo Alfa, que te he marcado, he sido improntado por ti, y todavía no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando. 

─En el mundo del lobo, hay un montón de mordidas. Muerdes para expresar aceptación, para advertir a alguien si han invadido tu territorio, o incluso como una muestra de afecto. Marcar es diferente. 

─¿Cómo es eso?

─Cuando marcas a alguien, como lo hiciste conmigo, dejas tu... ─Stiles tragó para pasar el nudo de vergüenza formándose en su garganta─. Dejaste una parte de ti dentro de mí. Cambiando mi olor. Mientras continúes marcándome, cualquier lobo que me huela te olerá a ti y sabrá que he sido marcado.

Derek se quedó en silencio, tan silencioso que el nerviosismo de Stiles comenzó a aumentar. 

─No estoy muy seguro de qué decir a eso, Stiles ─dijo finalmente─. Si te he entendido bien, cuando tuvimos sexo... y estoy asumiendo que eso es lo que quieres decir cuando dices ¿marcar?

Stiles asintió. Oh, cielos, ellos habían tenido sexo. Stiles no creía que alguna vez lo olvidaría. Sólo se preguntaba cuándo podrían hacerlo de nuevo.

─Entonces cuando tuvimos sexo, y me liberé dentro de ti, te marqué de alguna manera, reclamándote como mío.

Stiles asintió de nuevo.

─Y cuando te reclamé, ¿de alguna manera ha cambiado tu olor para que huelas como yo?

 ─Sí ─susurró Stiles.

─¿Entonces que es la impronta?

─La impronta se refiere a la alteración de mi ADN a nivel genético. Básicamente se trata de un rápido proceso por el cual un lobo establece el reconocimiento y la atracción hacia otro lobo. Muchas personas creen que una vez que un lobo ha sido improntado, nunca se podrá improntar con otro lobo. Por lo tanto, aun cuando el lobo comienza a asociarse con otros lobos, permanecen con el lobo con que originalmente se ha improntado.

─Bueno, eso suena muy científico. ¿Qué significa en términos que pueda entender? 

─Cuando me impronté a ti, mi lobo decidió que eras la mejor pareja para nosotros. En un nivel genético, eso significa que ahora tu olor, tu sabor, incluso tu voz será la única que me atraiga. Cuanto más tenga de eso, más feliz será mi lobo.

Con cada palabra que Stiles decía, más los ojos de Derek se ensanchaban hasta que ellos dominaban completamente su cara. No estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o no.

─¿Estás diciendo que ahora que te has improntado a mí, no hay ningún otro lobo que lo puedad hacer?

Stiles sonrió débilmente. ─Sí, bastante.

─¿Yo me he improntado a ti?

─No ─El estómago de Stiles se apretó con ansiedad─. Los Alfas no se improntan.

─Pero te marqué ─insistió Derek.

Stiles tiró de la manta con sus dedos mientras se encogía de hombros. ─Eso simplemente significa que básicamente aseguraste tu derecho sobre mí. Es una especie de advertencia a los otros lobos de que yo te pertenezco a ti.

─Por lo tanto, he advertido a todos los otros lobos y tu lobo se ha improntado a mí, básicamente declarando que no quieres a otro lobo excepto a mí. ¿Es eso correcto?

─Sí.

─¿Y si decido que quiero otro lobo?

Stiles apartó la mirada a toda prisa y luego se movió inquieto. Toda su ansiedad se deslizó de regreso, agarrándose a él como un torno. ─Como Alfa, esa es su elección. ─Lágrimas obstruyeron su garganta─. Cu...cualquier lobo en la manada estaría encantado si lo escogiera.

Se puso más incómodo cuando su consternación aumentó. Había sido encadenado al Alfa anterior toda su vida. Supo en el segundo que se improntó a Derek que se iba a encadenar a él, también. Sólo tenía la esperanza de que tal vez el nuevo Alfa lo quisiera tanto como él lo hacía.

─¿Y si decido que sólo te quiero a ti, Stiles?

 


	3. CAPITULO 3

La angustia cruda que Derek podía ver en el rostro de Stiles le rompió el corazón. No entendía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que lo que le había ocurrido a Stiles estaba mal en muchos niveles. No podía pensar en nada que él no estuviera dispuesto a hacer para quitar esa devastada mirada de la cara de Stiles.

Consumía su alma.

Sobre todo, no le gustaba la duda resplandeciendo en los ojos color miel de Stiles.

—Hay un montón de personas en nuestra manada —dijo Stiles mientras sus ojos cayeron una vez más y comenzó a juguetear con las mantas, alisándolas hacia abajo con los dedos y luego cogiéndolas de nuevo hacia arriba—. Probablemente podría encontrar una mejor opción que yo.

—Pero me gustas, Stiles. 

—¿Te gusto? —Las palabras de Stiles fueron susurradas con puro asombro.

Derek sonrió para demostrarle a Stiles que no estaba molesto, aunque estaba seguro de que el pequeño Omega podía sentirlo. Parecía saber exactamente lo que Derek estaba sintiendo en cualquier momento. Y eso era algo de lo que él quería saber más. Pero no en este momento.

—Sí, Stiles, lo hago. —Derek agarró la muñeca de Stiles y tiró hasta que el hombre estuvo tendido sobre su pecho. Alzó la mano y apartó el pelo de los bellos ojos expresivos de Stiles. — Me gustas mucho. 

La piel de porcelana de Stiles se puso roja. —Me gustas, también —murmuró Stiles, casi como si tuviera miedo de admitir sus sentimientos—. A mi lobo le gustas mucho.

La sonrisa de Derek se amplió. —¿Sí?

Stiles asintió. —Quiere mostrarte su vientre.

Eso podría haber sido la cosa más extraña que Derek había oído jamás. —¿Él quiere hacer qué?

Stiles se rio otra vez. Era un sonido un poco áspero, como si el hombre no lo hiciera a menudo. Derek juró que cambiaría eso. En el momento en que lo hiciera, Stiles estaría riendo todo el tiempo.

—Tú eres el lobo más dominante. —Los hombros de Stiles rozaron contra Derek cuando el hombre se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, todo el mundo es más o menos más dominante de lo que lo soy yo. Pero mi lobo quiere mostrarte su sumisión.

Derek agarró un puñado del cabello de Stiles cuando un ataque de celos diferente de cualquier cosa que jamás hubiese sentido en su vida se extendió por él, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Gruñó el nombre de Stiles contra la tierna piel de la garganta en fuerte advertencia. No le gustaba la idea de Stiles mostrando su vientre a nadie excepto a él.

La gentil mano de Stiles lo acarició hacia abajo para consolarlo contrarrestando así la ira del profundo gruñido de Derek. Derek parpadeó sorprendido cuando la cólera que asolaba a través de él lentamente se drenó. ¿Cómo hacía Stiles eso?

—Lo siento, Stiles —Derek susurró mientras apartaba sus dientes de la garganta del hombre—. No sé lo que está mal conmigo. 

—Te pertenezco —Stiles respondió con calma—. Sólo estás ejerciendo tú dominio sobre mí. Es una reacción perfectamente natural si sientes que tu territorio ha sido amenazado.

«¡El infierno que lo era!»

—¿Stiles...?

—Estás en un mundo diferente, Alfa Derek. —No había ninguna duda en el rostro de Stiles mientras se inclinaba de nuevo para mirar hacia a Derek, sin miedo. Pero él no quería encontrarse con los ojos de Derek, en cambio lo miró justo por debajo de ellos—. Tú lobo es impulsado por el instinto de proteger lo que le pertenece. En este caso, ese sería yo.

—¡Stiles! —Derek agarró al hombre más pequeño de los brazos, dándole una pequeña sacudida—. No eres un pedazo de propiedad. Nadie tiene el derecho de poseerte.

—Alfa, tienes que dejar de pensar en términos humanos. Ya no eres parte de ese mundo. —Stiles parecía perfectamente tranquilo aun cuando sus manos continuaban acariciando suavemente la piel de Derek—. En el mundo del lobo, no es una cuestión de esclavitud. Toda la manada te pertenece. Como Alfa, tu lobo los protege, los dirige, los guía. Eso es lo que un Alfa hace.

—Todavía no lo hace correcto, Stiles —¿Cómo podía hacerle entender eso al hombre?—. La esclavitud está mal, Stiles. 

—No es esclavitud, Alfa. Es la forma como son las cosas en este mundo.

—Derek —Derek no pudo evitar sonreír cuando las cejas de Stiles se levantaron—. Mira, si vamos a hacer esto, tienes que llamarme Derek, o incluso Der. Alfa se siente más como un título que un nombre.

—¿Quieres que te llame por tu nombre? —Stiles susurró la pregunta con un toque de nostalgia, como si nunca hubiese concebido la idea de llamar al Alfa por su nombre—. ¿Tu nombre real?

—Me gustaría que lo hicieras, Stiles, pero no te voy a forzar si te hace sentir incómodo. 

—No lo hace... Derek. 

Corrientes de electricidad de repente zumbaron sobre su piel como una suave caricia ante el dulce sonido de su nombre en los labios de Stiles. Sus terminaciones nerviosas chisporrotearon, y su estómago dio un divertido y pequeño brinco.

—Me gusta eso —Derek murmuró mientras frotaba su dedo por el lleno labio inferior de Stiles.

—Yo soy Stiles. 

Derek sonrió. —Sí, lo sé. —Y era absolutamente adorable. Derek no podía creer la enorme necesidad que sentía de envolver al hermoso hombrecito en plástico de burbujas y mantenerlo a salvo del mundo... humano y paranormal.

Era claro para él que alguien tenía que proteger a Stiles. Nadie lo había estado haciendo. Hasta ahora.

—Stiles, dime lo que significa para ti ser un Omega.

Las pestañas de Stiles revolotearon por un momento y luego barrieron hacia abajo sobre sus pálidas mejillas. —Lo que sea que el Alfa quiera que signifique.

Derek frunció el ceño. —Stiles, por favor, necesito saber cómo ves tu rol como Omega. No el de tu antiguo Alfa, no el de

Scott, ni siquiera el mío. Quiero saber qué es lo que piensas que significa ser un Omega.

Las cejas de Stiles se fruncieron como si el hombre realmente estuviera reflexionando sobre la cuestión. Por un momento, mordisqueó su labio inferior. —Un Alfa tiene una gran cantidad de poder corriendo a través de él. Se supone que debe ser algo bueno, para ayudarlo a mejorar su liderazgo y proteger a la manada. Pero, con todo ese poder dentro de él, siempre está cerca del borde. Mi deber es asegurarme de que él no caiga sobre el borde y hiera a alguien innecesariamente.

—¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?

—Me gusta saber que puedo evitar que alguien se lastime y que pueda ser beneficioso para mi Alfa. Yo soy el único en la manada que puede hacer eso, ya sabes.

Derek asintió. Stiles sonaba muy orgulloso de ese hecho. —¿Estás seguro de que no te lastima?

—Lo siento, pero es más como si alguien estuviera arrastrando una pluma sobre mi piel. La ira y la rabia sólo resbalan justo sobre mí.

—¿Cómo sabes si un Alfa está cerca del borde?

—Mi piel comienza a picar y se siente tensa. —Un poco de rubor iluminó sus mejillas—. Sólo desaparece después que la ira lo hace. 

Las cejas de Derek se elevaron considerablemente. — ¿Drenar mi ira te hace sentir mejor?

Stiles se encogió de hombros, pero no levantó los ojos. — Algo así. 

Bueno, esa fue una interesante y pequeña noticia. —¿Esa es la única emoción que puedes sentir de mí? ¿Cuándo estoy enojado? 

—Oh, no —El rostro de Stiles se iluminó mientras reía—. Siento todas tus emociones. Esa es la que se supone tengo que drenar.

—Por lo tanto, ¿básicamente eres un barómetro emocional de cómo me siento?

—Supongo. Realmente nunca lo había pensado así.

—¿Puedes drenar cualquiera de mis otras emociones?

—No lo sé. Se supone que siempre drene solamente la ira. 

—Averigüémoslo. —Derek todavía tenía los dedos en un puño en el pelo de Stiles. Lo utilizó para tirar la cara del hombre hacia delante, inclinando su boca sobre los labios de Stiles. Stiles gimió y se inclinó en el beso, abriendo su boca para permitirle a Derek entrar.

Derek casi perdió su dominio sobre Stiles cuando el hombre se apresuró a acercarse, presionando su cuerpo contra el de Derek para luego frotarse contra él.

Stiles gimió cuando Derek pasó rápidamente la lengua por sus labios antes de sumergirse en su boca, besándolo por todo lo que valía la pena. Inmediatamente fue abrumado por el dulce sabor del vino dulzón.

Las manos de Stiles se aferraron a los hombros de Derek mientras exploraba las profundidades de su boca, pasando su lengua por la comisura de los labios de Stiles. Sintió sus caninos descender, la necesidad de morder a Stiles de nuevo lo estaba montando duro. Sabía que tenía que parar antes de que esto fuera demasiado lejos.

—Stiles —Derek murmuró cuando por fin levantó la cabeza. Abrió los ojos para mirar a Stiles, riendo ante la mirada atónita en sus ojos amielados—. ¿No se supone que estarías drenando mis emociones para alejarlas?

—No quiero. 

—¿Quieres que esto continúe? —Las cejas de Derek se dispararon hacia arriba. ¿Quieres que te folle?

Derek pudo ver a Stiles tragar saliva mientras lo miraba, considerando sus palabras. A pesar de ser un Omega, Stiles tenía todo el poder en este momento. Derek haría lo que fuera el hombre quisiera.

Nunca estuvo más agradecido como cuando Stiles asintió con la cabeza, dando su consentimiento. Según todos, Stiles ya era suyo, o Derek quería que Stiles estuviera de acuerdo antes que las cosas progresaran entre ellos. Necesitaba saber que Stiles quería esto tanto como él lo hacía.

Bajando la cabeza, Derek reclamó una vez más los labios hinchados debajo de él. No le iba a dar la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión. Acarició con sus manos más abajo en el cuerpo de Stiles, sintiendo la suave piel y los delgados músculos debajo de él.

Derek inclinó la cabeza para lamer la piel suave entre el cuello y el hombro de Stiles. Cuando rodó la lengua por la sensible piel, lo sintió estremecerse y luego gemir mientras arqueaba su cuello, dándole a Derek un mejor acceso a su garganta.

Derek raspó suavemente con los dientes a través de la pequeña porción de piel. Se estiró para agarrar la tensa polla de Stiles, frotando brevemente con su mano la carne dura. Cuando su pulgar rozó en la parte superior, untando pre-semen a su paso, raspó con sus dientes por el cuello otra vez.

—¿Quieres que te muerda de nuevo, Stiles? —susurró.

—Sssí —siseó Stiles. Sus manos subieron para tomar la cabeza de Derek, sus dedos empuñados en el cabello de Derek mientras empujaba la cabeza abajo hacia su cuello—. Ahora, Derek, ¡hazlo ahora!

Derek apretó sus dedos alrededor de la dura longitud en su mano, acariciando rápidamente la polla de Stiles mientras hundía sus dientes en el cuello del hombre. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras saboreaba el sabor dulce. Stiles sabía sólo como él lo hacía cuando Derek lo había besado, como el dulce vino meloso. Era un sabor delicioso con el que sabía podía fácilmente obsesionarse.

Derek abrió los ojos mientras extraía los dientes, lamió la herida de la mordida cerrándola y levantó la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo asombrado cuando Stiles gritó. Sus caderas se levantaron frenéticamente, empujándose contra Derek, mientras se corría, cubriendo la mano de Derek con chorro tras chorro de semilla blanca nacarada.

—¡Joder! —susurró con vehemencia, sintiendo su propia polla palpitar con la necesidad de correrse. Esa era la cosa más sexy que había visto nunca. Levantó la mano a los labios, su lengua salió rápidamente para lamer algo de la semilla en su mano.

«¡Oh maldición!»

Incluso esto sabía a vino dulce acaramelado, sólo que un poco picante. Derek estaba condenado. Era tan simple como eso. Todo sobre Stiles decía que él rápidamente se iba a convertir en una obsesión, si no en una absoluta necesidad... como respirar.

Derek sonrió mientras se deslizaba por el cuerpo de Stiles. Un momento después, Stiles estaba gritando de nuevo cuando Derek tomó su polla todavía sensible en la boca, su lengua limpiando cualquier remanente de semilla mientras lamía su miembro hacia arriba por un lado y devolviéndose bajando por el otro.

Su lengua se arremolinó alrededor del casco, lamiendo el líquido transparente que parecía haberse multiplicado mientras su otra mano se extendía debajo de Stiles y masajeaba suavemente las bolas del hombre. Se inclinó un poco más cerca, tomando la gruesa erección aún más adentro de su boca mientras su lengua aplanaba y corría a lo largo de la polla de Stiles.

Derek mantuvo la boca envuelta alrededor de la polla de Stiles mientras agarraba los tobillos del hombre y los levantaba alejándolos aún más del colchón. Las piernas de Stiles naturalmente se vinieron abajo. Derek se balanceó arriba y abajo de la polla de Stiles varias veces de antes de levantar la cabeza, sonriendo cuando Stiles gimió en señal de protesta.

—¿Te gusta eso, bebé?

Los aturdidos ojos miel de Stiles sólo parpadearon hacia él.

Derek sonrió y luego extendió las manos hacia arriba y agarró los muslos de Stiles, procurando separarlos y levantarlos al mismo tiempo. Empezó a lamer el arrugado agujero de color rosa que brillaba hacia él, empujando su lengua dentro y luego moviéndola a lo largo desde las bolas a la polla de Stiles y luego todo el camino hasta la punta antes de bajar de nuevo y repetir el proceso.

El cuerpo de Stiles se puso rígido por un momento, sus muslos se pusieron duros como roca, y luego tembló casi sin control. —Sal-Derek, ¡por favor! —Stiles gimió, sus manos agarrando el cabello de Derek—. Neces...

Derek hizo su camino de regreso por el suave cuerpo debajo de él hasta que estuvo a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Stiles. Se inclinó y sacó la lengua, rodeando un duro pezón antes de chuparlo entre sus labios. Casi sonrió cuando el intoxicante grito de Stiles llenó la habitación.

Chupó el pezón dentro de su boca, mordiendo suavemente. Fue como encender un interruptor eléctrico. Stiles se volvió loco. Sus caderas comenzaron a empujar contra Derek. Cuanto más mordía, más salvaje se volvía Stiles.

«¡Condenadamente caliente!». A Stiles le gustaba ser mordido. Teniendo en cuenta lo que todos le habían estado diciendo, incluyendo a Stiles, eso podría ser algo bueno. Parecía que habría un montón de mordidas en el futuro de Derek.

—Mi Turno. —Stiles se extendió hacia arriba para empujar a Derek sobre su espalda antes de arrastrarse sobre él, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. El pecho de Derek se contrajo cuando Stiles bajó su boca para lamer sus pezones. Siseó y se arqueó, presionando aún más el pezón en la boca de Stiles. Derek pasó las manos hacia abajo por la espalda de Stiles para agarrar su culo, masajeándolo suavemente con las manos.

«¡Maldición!». El culo de Stiles era bonito y firme. Derek no podía esperar follarlo

Derek comenzó su propia exploración. Sus manos se movieron hacia abajo para acariciar el culo de Stiles, bajando por entre sus mejillas y el pequeño agujero que lo esperaba. Podía sentir el cuerpo encima de él temblar mientras empujaba un dedo profundamente en el culo de Stiles. Apenas había empujado un dedo dentro cuando Stiles comenzó mover sus caderas hacia atrás por más.

—¿Te gusta eso, bebé? —preguntó cuando oyó un largo gemido. Estiró su mano y empujó dos dedos en el culo de Stiles, arrastrando otro gemido del hombre.

«Oh, sí, a él le gustaba eso».

Derek sonrió.

Sólo espera hasta que encuentre su punto dulce.

Derek observaba ansiosamente mientras estiraba a Stiles, tomando especial nota de lo que parecía hacerle retorcerse. Dos dedos parecían ser mejor que uno. En una corazonada, Derek insertó un tercer dedo, moviéndolos juntos.

Stiles comenzó a gemir. —Derek, tienes que parar. Voy

a...

—Te tengo, bebé —gruñó Derek mientras agarraba las caderas de Stiles y rodaba al hombre debajo de él. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los muslos de Stiles y levantó su culo en el aire, abriendo sus muslos. Stiles gimió, inclinando sus caderas en invitación.

Derek colocó la cabeza de su polla en el agujero de Stiles. Observar la cabeza de su polla presionar contra la temblorosa entrada de Stiles casi envió a Derek sobre el borde. Cada centímetro de su polla hundiéndose en la estrecha abertura de Stiles era un afrodisíaco visual.

Era una de las cosas más condenadamente calientes que Derek había visto.

Lentamente empujó dentro para que así pudiera disfrutarlo tanto como podía. Retirarse era casi tan bueno, pero no era tan fácil. Los músculos internos de Stiles parecían agarrarse más fuerte de él cuando se retiraba como si ellos no quisieran dejar ir la polla de Derek.

Derek se retiró hasta que sólo la punta se mantuvo dentro y luego, lentamente empujó hacia dentro de nuevo. Los temblores que atormentaban al cuerpo de Stiles aumentaron en fuerza. Se echó hacia atrás y agarró los muslos de Stiles fuertemente con sus manos. Apretando los dientes por el placer que sabía iba a venir, Derek empujó de nuevo dentro de Stiles.

Hizo esto varias veces hasta que oyó a Stiles gemir. Mientras Derek continuaba empujando dentro del cuerpo apretado de Stiles, llevó su mano hacia abajo y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la polla de Stiles, comenzando a acariciarlo.

—¡Oh, sí! —Stiles gritó, sus movimientos comenzando a ser frenéticos.

Los gritos y gemidos de Stiles llenaron la habitación, eclipsando sus agitados jadeos. Entre más duro Derek embestía contra Stiles, más fuerte se volvían los gritos. Sudor brotó de ambos cuerpos, los sonidos de carne contra carne mezclándose con sus gritos de placer.

Derek sabía que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo. La apretada sensación de Stiles envuelto alrededor de su dolorida polla lo estaba volviendo loco. Derek levantó las piernas de Stiles y las empujó hacia atrás contra su pecho. Cuando comenzó a llevar su polla dentro de Stiles tan fuerte como pudo, miró hacia abajo en la aturdida cara que le devolvía la mirada.

—Lo siento, cariño. No puedo esperar. Eres tan malditamente apretado, Stiles. No voy a durar mucho más tiempo.

—Sí —Stiles gimió mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek y sus manos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de él hacia abajo hasta que sus cuerpos estaban presionados juntos. Derek gimió en su boca, sus empujes se volvieron rápidos y sin gracia. Como se sentía cada vez más cerca de la liberación, giró la cabeza, acariciando el cuello de Stiles.

—Stiles, por favor —susurró desesperadamente.

Stiles asintió e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Derek rugió mientras hundía sus colmillos en el cuello de Stiles, sus caderas chasqueando a la velocidad del rayo. Gruñó alrededor de la herida punzante en el cuello de Stiles mientras su polla golpeaba en su culo.

Llevó una mano entre ellos, y agarró la polla de Stiles, acariciándola hasta que Stiles era el único que gemía. Continuó empujando en Stiles hasta que lo oyó gritar, sintiendo su semilla caliente salpicar entre ellos.

Las paredes internas de Stiles se aferraron a su alrededor, masajeando su polla, agarrándolo en una caricia aterciopelada. La polla de Derek, ya imposiblemente dura y enorme en el culo de Stiles, siguió adelante hasta que el ovillo de su nudo se extendió, agarrándose. Sólo entonces se permitió a sí mismo caer por el borde, culminando y enviando chorro tras chorro de semen en el interior de él.

Anclado como estaba, Derek fue capaz de disfrutar de la sensación del cuerpo de Stiles contrayéndose alrededor de su polla cuando el hombre experimentó un segundo orgasmo. Cada pequeño temblor sacudió a través de él, prolongando su placer hasta que Derek pensó que iba a desmayarse.

Lamiendo la marca de la mordedura cerrándola, levantó la cabeza y miró el dulce rostro debajo de él, observando los ojos cerrados y la respiración pesada de Stiles. Derek rio ligeramente, satisfecho de haber dado a Stiles tanto placer como el hombre le había dado a él.

—¿Estás bien, gatito? 

Stiles sonrió mientras abría los ojos. Derek respiró hondo, de repente lleno de una inmensa sensación de paz, y una pizca de miedo. Pero no temor por su vida. Más bien, miedo al rechazo, al abandono.

Excepto que él no sentía nada más que satisfacción.

—Stiles, ¿esa cosa de la emoción va en ambos sentidos?

—No debería. Sólo los Omegas tienen la capacidad de sentir las emociones de otros. —La frente de Stiles se arrugó por la confusión—. ¿Por qué?

«Wow, esa era una pregunta capciosa».

Derek se inclinó hacia abajo acunando el rostro de Stiles entre sus manos. —Cariño, ¿tienes miedo de que vaya a rechazarte o a dejarte?

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron, agrandándose en su rostro ya pálido. —Oh, Alfa, Nunca me atrevería a pensar...

—Detente, Stiles. —Derek cubrió la boca de Stiles con la mano—. Sólo responde la pregunta. 

Después de que Derek retirara su mano, Stiles escondió sus labios hacia adentro, y por un momento, Derek pensó que el hombre no iba a contestar. Cuando los ojos de Stiles comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, deseó nunca haber hecho la pregunta en primer lugar.

—Lo siento, Alfa. Sé que no tengo que sentirme así, pero no puedo evitarlo. Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú. Voy a... voy a tratar de no...

 Derek cubrió la boca de Stiles otra vez. —¿Te he dicho que no quiero que sientas algo por mí?

Stiles negó con la cabeza.

—¿Te he dicho que no compartas esos sentimientos conmigo?

Stiles sacudió de nuevo la cabeza, pero sus ojos permanecieron como platos.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que lo que estás sintiendo no es porque eres un Omega y piensas que debes sentirte así. Quiero saber qué es lo que estas sintiendo, no la impronta o el marcado, o cualquier otra cosa.

Derek se echó a reír cuando Stiles arqueó una ceja y miró hacia abajo. Retiró la mano de la boca del hombre y esperó, esperanzado. Le gustaba Stiles. Le gustaba mucho. Y él estaba totalmente a favor de aprender más sobre el pequeño y lindo chico. Pero no si Stiles sentía que era algo que tenía que hacer. Quería que Stiles le quisiera porque Stiles lo quería, no por otra cosa.

—Quiero saber que me quieres porque eso es lo que quieres.

 

 


	4. CAPITULO 4

Stiles no sabía qué pensar. Podía sentir todas las emociones que estaban rodando a través de Derek... desde la desesperada necesidad que el hombre tenía de proteger a Stiles hasta el deseo que el hombre tenía por él.

No había ni una pizca de enojo o pesar por lo que acababan de hacer. O... suficientemente extraño... por el hecho de que Stiles se había improntado con él. Cuando mucho, a Derek realmente le parecía gustar la idea.

Casi estaba emocionado por ello.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Alfa?

—Sólo si me llamas Derek. —El humor entrelazaba su voz cuando respondió—. Creo que, después de lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros, estamos mucho más allá de que me llames Alfa.

Stiles sonrió, recordando que el Alfa prefería ser llamado por su nombre real. —Derek entonces. 

Derek asintió y rodó hacia un lado, recostándose contra las almohadas, y apoyando la cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos. — Entonces, pregunta.

—¿Por qué estás tomando todo esto tan bien? Eras un humano, y hasta donde yo sé, no muchas personas saben de nosotros. Pareces estar aceptando todo esto muy bien. ¿Por qué es eso? —Stiles frunció el ceño mientras otro pensamiento llenó su cabeza—. ¿Sabías acerca de nosotros antes de que asesinaras al Alfa?

—No, yo no sabía nada acerca de los lobos, pero no soy tan estúpido como para creer que los seres humanos son todos los que están ahí fuera. Siempre he creído que había algo más en este mundo que lo que vemos ante nosotros. Yo aprendí eso de mi madre. Ella es una mujer muy astuta, y ella siempre me enseñó a mirar más allá de lo que el ojo humano puede ver. 

—Por lo tanto, ¿no estabas sorprendido cuando el Alfa te atacó?

—Oh, no. —Derek se echó a reír—. Estaba muy sorprendido. Si bien puede que yo creyera que hay más en el mundo que sólo lo que perciben los humanos, verlo en la vida real es algo completamente de otra categoría. Estaba asustado de muerte.

Y lo estaba. Stiles podía sentirlo. Incluso ahora, de sólo pensar en ello, la frecuencia cardiaca de Derek empezó a acelerarse. Stiles se acercó y acarició con su mano el pecho de Derek. —Cálmate, Derek. Se ha ido. Él ya no puede hacerte daño. 

Los ojos de Derek se cerraron, desapareciendo la tensión de su rostro. —Caray, ¿cómo haces eso? —susurró.

—Es lo que hace un Omega.

Una leve sonrisa curvó una de las esquinas de la boca de Derek mientras abría los ojos y miraba a Stiles. —¿Así es como evitas que un Alfa vaya sobre el borde? ¿Tomando el miedo y la ira de él? 

—Nunca he tenido que llevarme el miedo de un Alfa antes —Stiles admitido honestamente—. Sólo su ira y agresión. 

—Sin embargo, creo que eso responde algo nuestra pregunta de antes, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué pregunta?

—La pregunta de si puedes o no drenar otras emociones también. —Una sombra pensativa cruzó el rostro de Derek—. No hagas eso a menos que alguien esté realmente en peligro, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que es importante para alguien experimentar todas sus emociones, sin importar lo duro que sea. 

—Pero que si estás triste o infeliz o... o... —Stiles no entendía. Retorció sus dedos juntos, frustrado. Si tenía la habilidad de llevarse la tristeza o infelicidad de Derek, ¿por qué no lo haría?

¿Por qué querría Derek ser todo menos feliz?

—Stiles, prométemelo. —Derek agarró las manos de Stiles, sosteniéndolas fuertemente—. A menos que alguien esté en peligro, déjame tener mis emociones.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque, gatito, me mantiene humano. Al no sentir una amplia gama de emociones, no puedo ser una buena persona. Tengo que ser empático con lo que otros están sintiendo, y sólo puedo hacerlo si he sentido las mismas emociones yo mismo.

Eso realmente tenía sentido... en cierto modo, en una extraña manera freudiana.

—Si eso es lo que realmente quieres. 

—Lo es.

—Pero la ira, ¿eso está bien?

La cabeza de Derek se inclinó. —Sólo si alguien está en peligro. La ira es una emoción tan importante como cualquier otra. La gente se enoja, Stiles. Es un hecho de la vida. Es la forma en que se lidia con la ira lo que hace la diferencia.

Stiles tiró de las mantas para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, de repente sintiendo frío e incertidumbre, incierto acerca de su nuevo rol en la manada. —Si se supone que no tengo que tomar tu ira, entonces ¿para qué estoy yo? ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?

—Estar a mi lado, Stiles. 

Las cejas de Stiles temblaron con inquietud. —No estoy seguro de que eso este permitido, Derek. Se supone que debo estar en el fondo, no ser visto o escuchado. Es la forma en que siempre ha sido. —Y Stiles no podía entender por qué en el mundo estaba discutiendo con Derek al respecto.

Odiaba vivir así.

—¿Yo soy el Alfa o no?

Stiles parpadeó. —Sí, tú eres el Alfa. 

—Entonces yo digo que tú estés a mi lado... si eso es lo que quieres, quiero decir.

Stiles no podría haber evadido la sonrisa feliz de su cara así alguien le hubiera pegado con un atizador de hierro ardiente. — Me gustaría eso. 

—Bueno, entonces eso está arreglado. —Derek se inclinó y besó la parte superior de las manos de Stiles antes de mirarlo a los ojos—. Ahora, dime, ¿qué hace exactamente un Alfa?

—Como he dicho, tú cuidas de la manada. 

—Sé específico, Stiles.

—Oh. —Stiles frunció el ceño al pensar en cuáles eran las responsabilidades que tenía un Alfa. Había un montón de ellas, y no todas ellas eran muy divertidas—. Como Alfa, eres responsable de la manada. Los mantienes a salvo, medias en los desacuerdos, estableces las reglas, los sancionas si rompen esas reglas, y generalmente te aseguras de que sean felices. 

—Estoy a cargo de una clase de jardín de infantes. — Derek hizo una mueca—. Suena encantador. 

Stiles se echó a reír cuando alegría pura fluyó a través de él. —No es tan malo. Hay beneficios al ser un Alfa.

Derek movió las cejas sugestivamente. —¿Qué tipo de beneficios?

—No de esa clase. —Stiles agachó la cabeza cuando sintió que se sonrojaba, sabiendo exactamente lo que Derek estaba insinuando. Nunca sabía qué locuras iban a salir de la boca de Derek, pero disfrutaba de la felicidad que podía ver en los ojos oscuros del Alfa... y la felicidad que sentía fluyendo a través del hombre.

—Una lástima. 

Stiles se limitó a sonreír mientras rodaba a un lado de la cama. —Deberíamos asearnos y vestirnos. Scott probablemente se esté mordiendo las uñas para hablar contigo. Toma su trabajo como Beta muy en serio. 

—¿Es un buen Beta? —Derek preguntó mientras se deslizaba hacia el borde de la cama y se sentó, balanceando sus piernas a un lado.

—Creo que, como Beta, él es bastante bueno. Hacia el final, a menudo se ponía a sí mismo entre el viejo Alfa Peter y la manada para mantenerlos a salvo. Él sabía que las cosas estaban mal y hacía todo lo posible para mantener a todos a salvo. 

—¿Crees que voy a tener algún problema con él?

—No estoy seguro de que Scott sepa qué hacer contigo. Es obvio que tú eres un Alfa. Cualquier persona a dos pies de ti puede sentir el poder en ti. Pero no sabes nada acerca de ser un Alfa o líder de una manada de lobos. Pienso que él cree que a pesar de que no podrías estar en medio de la sed de sangre, todavía podrías ser un peligro para el manada.

—Eso no es muy tranquilizador, Stiles. 

—Maldita sea —Stiles jadeó cuando Derek se levantó—. ¿Qué tan grande eras antes de tu transformación?

—¿Qué? —Derek se volvió para mirar a Stiles—. ¿De qué me estás hablando? Siempre he sido así de grande.

La mandíbula de Stiles cayó mientras miraba al imponente hombre. Derek era más alto que el marco de la puerta, y casi tan ancho. Era enorme, su poderoso y musculoso cuerpo se estaba moviendo con gracia relajada. Era macizo, seguro de sí mismo, con un aire de autoridad que inmediatamente le decía a aquellos que lo rodearan que él estaba más arriba en la cadena alimentaria que ellos... de todos ellos.

—¿Siempre has sido tan grande?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Cuan… —Stiles tragó saliva para deshacerse del nudo en la garganta—. Cuando un Alfa obtiene su poder, pasa por una transformación física. Se hace más grande, más fuerte. Su cuerpo se transforma a cualquier tamaño que se necesite para contener el poder dentro de él.

Stiles tragó saliva mientras miraba a Derek de arriba abajo. —El viejo Alfa medía sólo ciento ochenta centímetros cuando atravesó su transformación. Terminó con ciento noventa y tres centímetros. Tú incluso eres más grande que eso, y ¿estás diciendo que no creciste en absoluto? 

Derek miró sus brazos, extendiéndolos cada uno a los costados. Luego, bajó la mirada hacia sus piernas, levantando cada una. Flexionó sus dedos y movió los dedos de los pies. —

Nop, estoy bastante seguro de que soy del mismo tamaño que siempre he sido.

—Maldita sea —Stiles susurró de nuevo—. Eso va a hacer que Scott pierda la cabeza. 

—¿Por qué?

—Debido a que te transformas para contener el poder del Alfa. Si no has cambiado en absoluto, entonces eso significa que ya eras lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlar ese poder. —Stiles soltó un suspiro tembloroso—. Y eso significa que es posible que seas el Alfa más fuerte que alguna vez haya nacido.

 Stiles se mantuvo cerca del lado de Derek mientras salían de la habitación y se dirigían a la parte superior del rellano mirando desde arriba a la sala principal más abajo. Sabía que las cosas no iban a ir tan fácilmente como Derek pensó que serían.

A pesar de la seguridad del hombre de que quería a Stiles a su lado, no todo el mundo se sentiría de esa manera. Por supuesto, a Stiles no se le permitiría moverse lejos de Derek debido a su capacidad de calmar al Alfa, pero nadie esperaría ver a Stiles de pie junto al nuevo Alfa.

Stiles sabía que había tenido razón cuando Scott los vio venir por el pasillo hacia la escalera y el hombre le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Stiles trató de recordar que Derek quería que él estuviera a su lado, pero años de condicionamiento obligó a sus pies a reducir la velocidad hasta que se deslizó detrás de Derek.

Scott asintió y se acercó a hablar con Derek, los ejecutores reuniéndose alrededor de ellos. Stiles se quedó en el fondo, donde solía estar. Después de que pasaron varios segundos, se preguntó si Derek lo recordaría en el subsiguiente caos de conocer a los nuevos miembros de su manada.

Cuando Derek se dio la vuelta y empezó a buscarlo con la mirada, Stiles contuvo el aliento. La amplia sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de Derek cuando sus ojos aterrizaron en él, hizo que el corazón de Stiles se acelerara. Así que haciendo caso omiso de la dura mirada en los ojos de Scott, se precipitó hacia adelante para tomar la mano que Derek le tendía.

—Se supone que debes estar a mi lado, Stiles, ¿recuerdas? —Fue una reprimenda, así de simple, y le hizo a Stiles estremecerse de placer y deleite. 

Sonrió, sabiendo que al Alfa le gustaba verlo sonreír. —Sí, Derek. 

—Disculpe, Alfa. —Scott dijo mientras los miraba a ambos como si nunca los hubiera visto o a su comportamiento— . Como su Omega, Stiles debería estar tres pasos atrás de usted, a su alcance si lo necesita, pero...

—Stiles se queda a mi lado. 

Stiles podía oír la dureza en la voz de Derek y rápidamente examinó las emociones del hombre. Si bien había una voluntad de acero en el hombre, no había ira. Stiles se relajó y se apoyó en el costado de Derek, que era exactamente donde quería estar.

—Señor, ningún Omega alguna vez...

—Entonces ya es hora, ¿no te parece, Scott?  

Las cejas marrón oscuro de Scott se juntaron. —¿De verdad pretende mantener a Stiles a su lado, Alfa?

—Lo hago —respondió Derek—. También he informado a Stiles que puede hablar cuando así lo desee. Si bien entiendo la necesidad de tener a un Omega, me niego a tratar a Stiles como a un esclavo. Él tendrá los mismos derechos que cualquier otro miembro de esta manada. ¿Queda claro?

—Sí, Alfa—. Scott enderezó la espalda bruscamente, pero había un destello de orgullo en sus ojos mientras miraba a Stiles—. Si usted lo ha ordenado así, entonces voy a asegurarme de que sus deseos se cumplan. 

«¿Y eso, qué significaba?»

—Pero le pido su indulgencia mientras toda la manada se entera de sus deseos, Alfa. Estamos acostumbrados a Stiles siendo... uh... —Scott pareció tragar saliva de repente, como si las palabras que estaba tratando de decir se quedaran atrapadas en su garganta.

—¿Humano? ¿Libre? ¿Permitiéndole hablar? —Cada palabra que salió de la boca de Derek goteaba con ácido—. Bueno, más vale que se acostumbren a eso, y rápido. Me niego a dejar que Stiles sea lastimado más de lo que ya ha sido.

Scott tragó saliva. —Sí, Alfa.

—Y por amor de Dios, llámame Derek. 

—Sí, Alfa... quiero decir, sí, Derek. 

—Mejor. —Derek asintió y luego miró sobre la barandilla del balcón—. Ahora dime lo que está pasando abajo. Parece que hay todo un infierno de gente ahí abajo.

—Todo el mundo está emocionado por conocer al nuevo Alfa, señor. Han estado llegando en tropel desde que se corrió la voz.

—¿Algo de importancia que deba tener en cuenta antes de ir abajo?

Scott miró a los otros que estaban con ellos, los ejecutores, antes de mirar a Stiles y luego a Derek. Parecía estar tratando de medir el valor de las palabras de Derek como Alfa, casi como si tuviera miedo de creer en Derek.

—¿Quiso decir lo que dijo de Stiles?

Las cejas de Derek se levantaron. —¿Sobre qué parte? ¿De él siendo capaz de hablar o de ser tratando como cualquier otro miembro de la manada?

—Todo eso, señor. 

—Sí, lo dije en serio. 

—Entonces, por favor, haga lo que haga, no dejes que nadie aleje a Stiles de usted. Habrá un montón de personas compitiendo por su atención y por un lugar a su lado. Si ven a Stiles como una amenaza a lo que ellos quieren, pueden hacerle daño.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver! —Derek gruñó mientras tomaba a Stiles con un brazo y tiró de él nuevamente contra su pecho, ambos brazos envueltos firmemente alrededor del pecho de Stiles—. Nadie va a tocar un pelo de su cabeza.

Esta vez, Stiles sintió la rabia en el hombre. Pero, recordando sus palabras, Stiles no drenó la rabia. Por el momento, sólo era ira y sólo palabras. Nadie estaba en peligro inmediato. 

—Lo digo en serio, Scott. Quiero que todos sepan que Stiles tiene que ser protegido a toda costa. Si tienes que asignarle un guardaespaldas para mantenerlo a salvo, entonces hazlo. Nadie toca a Stiles sin su permiso.

Stiles inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Derek. — Excepto tú.

—No, Stiles, ni siquiera yo. Tienes el derecho de decir quién te toca y quién no. Nadie más puede hacerlo, ni siquiera un Alfa.

—Pero me gusta cuando me tocas. —La cara de Stiles se encendió mientras susurraba las palabras, pero se negó a romper el contacto con los ojos de Derek sin importar lo mucho que lo hacía temblar. Quería que el hombre supiera que decía la verdad. A él realmente le gustaba cuando Derek lo tocaba... mucho.

Derek sonrió. Incluso los ojos oscuros de Derek tenían una sonrisa en ellos mientras acariciaba con el dorso de su mano un lado de la cara de Stiles. —Me gusta tocarte, también, Stiles. Pero sólo lo haré si sé que tengo tu permiso.

—Lo tienes.

Scott hizo un gesto a uno de los hombres que estaban detrás de ellos. El hombre rápidamente dio un paso adelante, poniéndose alerta como un soldado frente a sus superiores. —Él es Isaac, uno de sus mejores ejecutores. Yo confiaría en él para mantener a Stiles seguro.

Stiles hubiera preferido que Scott lo protegiera, pero entendía que el Beta tenía otros deberes… tareas más importantes...  más que ser el niñero de su culo. —Isaac es un buen ejecutor —Stiles le aseguró a Derek—, uno muy fuerte. Él me mantendrá a salvo.

Derek miró a Isaac como si midiera su valor, su mirada vagando por todo el gran ejecutor. Su voz era baja y amenazante cuando por fin habló. —Stiles debe ser protegido en todo momento. Si él no está conmigo, está contigo. ¿Entendiste eso? 

—Sí, Alfa —respondió Isaac.

—Nadie puede hacerle daño, ya sea en obra o en palabra. ¿Es lo suficientemente claro? 

—Sí, señor. —Isaac asintió.

—A Stiles se le deben dar todos los derechos que tiene cualquier otro miembro de esta manada. Puede ir donde quiera, cuando quiera —Derek levantó un mano y señaló a Isaac—. Y tú estás para velar que él no sufra ningún daño y que nadie interfiera con lo que quiere.

Los ojos de Isaac se deslizaron hasta Scott, con un curioso gesto tirando de sus labios, como si él no entendiera exactamente lo que Derek estaba pidiendo que hiciera.

—S...sí, señor. 

Stiles se tensó cuando sintió una sobrecarga de energía a través del cuerpo de Derek, rodando sobre su piel como un centenar de pequeñas hormigas. Teniendo en cuenta que su espalda estaba presionada contra el pecho de Derek, nunca debería haber ocurrido.

Stiles se estiró y agarró la mano que todavía estaba envuelta alrededor de su cintura, concentrándose con tanta fuerza que sus ojos se cerraron. Envió pensamientos tranquilizantes a Derek, ansiedad comenzó a correr por su espina dorsal cuando la ira de Derek no disminuyó.

El miedo aceleró su corazón, hasta que azotó contra su pecho a un ritmo staccato. Si no podía calmar al Alfa, no habría necesidad de que el hombre lo mantuviera cerca. Él no tendría ningún propósito.

—¡Y una mierda! 

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de golpe, aleteando salvajemente. —¿Qué?

—Ya me escuchaste, Stiles. 

Stiles volvió la cabeza y miró a Derek, casi sin poder respirar. —Te he oído, pero ¿cómo me has oído? Yo no hablé en voz alta.

—Claro que lo hiciste —insistió Derek—. Te he oído tan claro como el día.

—¡Dulce madre de la misericordia!

Los ojos de Stiles fueron bruscamente a Scott ante la dura maldición del hombre. La palidez en su rostro, la amplitud de sus ojos, y la forma en que miraba a Stiles y a Derek hizo que un cosquilleo de inquietud barriera a través de él como un presentimiento de que lo que fuera que estaba pensando el Beta no podía ser bueno.

—¿Qué? —Stiles susurró—. ¿Por qué nos miras así?

—Tienen sus almas vinculadas. 


	5. CAPITULO 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicos espero que les este gustando, ya no voy a poder subir capítulos cada día debido a que empiezo exámenes por lo que los estaré subiendo cada 2 días.  
> :)

**CAPITULO 5**

 

Derek sintió a Stiles empezar a temblar en sus brazos. Mirándolo con preocupación, luego a Scott. Eso no fue nada mejor. El rostro de Scott estaba pálido. Parecía como si alguien le hubiese informado que los extraterrestres son reales y que habían aterrizado en el patio delantero.

—¿Qué es un alma vinculada?

—Joder. —Scott se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras se apartaba. La misma tensión que había en sus hombros colgaba en el aire a su alrededor—. Los lobos se emparejan marcándose entre sí cuando tienen relaciones sexuales, Derek. La marca sólo dura un cierto tiempo, por lo que necesita ser repetida de forma regular para garantizar el emparejamiento. Si una pareja decide que no quieren estar juntos nunca más, simplemente dejan de marcarse uno al otro.

—Algo así como un divorcio sobrenatural. 

—Exactamente. 

—Yo marqué a Stiles —dijo Derek—. ¿Eso lo hace mi pareja?

—Normalmente, sí. Stiles seguiría siendo tu compañero hasta que dejes de marcarlo.

—Tú dijiste normalmente. ¿Cómo es esta situación diferente?

Scott se giró de nuevo, su mano balanceándose en el aire en un gesto agitado. —Te has vinculado de alma con él.   

Derek entrecerró los ojos, comenzando a crecer su frustración con el Beta. —Ya has dicho eso, Scott. Ahora, explica lo que quieres decir.

—Una vinculación de alma no se puede deshacer, Derek. Es para toda la vida. —Los hombros de Scott súbitamente se desplomaron, y se apoyó en la barandilla de madera, arrastrando las manos por la cara antes de apuntalarlas en la barandilla a ambos lados de su cuerpo—. Las almas vinculadas son raras, de hecho tan raras que no ha habido un registro en todo el tiempo que he vivido. 

—¿Cómo es la vinculación de alma diferente a una marca?

—Por un lado, no tiene que ser renovado de forma regular como lo es la marca. Una vez que está en su lugar, un vínculo de alma nunca podrá ser quebrantado.

Derek tuvo un repentino escalofrío. Se arrastró desde su columna vertebral hasta la base de su cuello, haciéndole temblar. Tragó saliva, arreglándoselas para hacer una pregunta con calma. —¿Y eso qué significa?

—Usted y Stiles están unidos para siempre. No sólo serán capaces de sentir las emociones del otro, sino que serán capaces de comunicarse telepáticamente. Y si pensaba que se sentía posesivo con Stiles porque lo marcaste, no es nada comparado con cómo va a actuar ahora que tienen sus almas vinculadas. Lleva lo obsesivo a un nivel completamente nuevo.

Derek dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio, poniendo los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo. —Joder, Scott, pensé que ibas a decirme algo horrible. ¿Tenías que hacerlo sonar como que el tener las almas vinculadas era el fin del mundo?

Scott se quedó boquiabierto. —Señor, ¿entiende lo que acabo de decir?

—Sí, creo que sí. Por alguna razón, de alguna forma he vinculado mi alma con la de Stiles. Una vez que eso sucede, nunca se puede deshacer. ¿Es eso verdad? 

—Sí, pero... —Scott frunció el ceño—. ¿Eso no le molesta?

—No, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Uh... está... usted… señor, una vez que el alma se ha vinculado eso es todo. No hay nadie más para usted, para siempre. Ni siquiera será capaz de excitarse por alguien más. Stiles es todo.

Derek se encogió de hombros y trató de parecer casual mientras contestaba: —Lo qué será, será.

En su interior, estaba sintiendo una combinación de sorpresa, shock, y completa emoción. Y sabía que Stiles podía sentirlo por la forma en que los ojos del hombre se abrieron ampliamente mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Stiles? —Stiles asintió, pero sus ojos se veían un poco vidriosos como si estuviera en shock. Derek se rió y se agachó para cerrar la boca de Stiles con un dedo debajo de su barbilla. Aún estaba riendo cuando se volvió para mirar al ejecutor—. Supongo que tu trabajo se acaba de hacer un poco más difícil. 

—Uh-huh —Isaac asintió.

—Solo recuerda que nadie lastimará a Stiles, y estaremos bien.

Isaac parpadeó un par de veces, pero luego asintió. —Sí, Alfa.

                                                    

—Por ahora, quiero mantener esto de la vinculación de almas con Stiles entre nosotros. —Derek instantáneamente sintió a Stiles ponerse rígido en sus brazos. Estaba congestionado de dudas y temores, y sabía que no provenían de él. Giró a Stiles en sus brazos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, palmeando los lados de su cara—. Yo no me avergüenzo de ti, Stiles, en absoluto. Así que saca ese pensamiento de tu cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —susurró Stiles.

—Tengo que conocer a la manada sin la confusión de nuestro vínculo interfiriendo con la forma en la que ellos reaccionarán a mí. Tengo que ver en quién puedo confiar y en quién no. Si ellos saben que mi alma se ha vinculado contigo, ellos pueden usarlo para hacerme daño. No puedo permitir eso. Terminaré matándolos antes de que toquen un pelo de tu cabeza.

La frente de Stiles se frunció. —Pero les dirás en algún momento, ¿verdad?

—Sí, gatito, sin duda alguna les diré a todos que tenemos nuestras almas vinculadas, tan pronto como pueda. Por ahora, sin embargo, vamos a dejarles creer que sólo te he marcado. Es sólo por un tiempo, Stiles. Lo prometo.

Los labios de Stiles se apretaron, pero asintió. Derek captó el dolor de Stiles antes de que pudiera ocultarlo. Estaba en su voz, y en sus ojos antes de que los alejara. —Si eso es lo que quieres, Alfa.

Derek ahogó un gruñido ante el dolor que podía sentir venir de Stiles en oleadas. El hombre prácticamente se estaba ahogando en él. Y eso era la última cosa que Derek quería. Derek agarró el brazo de Stiles y lo arrastró por el rellano hasta que estaban parados frente a la puerta del dormitorio, una vez más

Le dio la vuelta a Stiles y apretó la cara del hombre entre sus manos, inclinándose hasta que estaban casi nariz con nariz. —Escúchame, Stiles. No me avergüenzo de ti. Nunca me avergonzaré de ti. Fuera de todo este lío, tú eres mi único punto brillante. Si no fuera por ti, mandaría todo esto a la mierda y simplemente me alejaría. Estoy aquí por ti y no por otra razón. No daría una mierda por el resto de la manada. Tú eres lo que es importante para mí, no ellos.

Una pequeña voz dentro de la cabeza de Derek insistió en que se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido con el precioso Omega. Era demasiado pronto para expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el hombre, pero la brillante sonrisa que Stiles le dio, hizo sentir su estómago apretado y cálido, diciéndole que tenía razón al confiar en sus instintos.

—Oh, **_gatito_** , tienes que saber lo que siento. Puedes leer mis emociones, ¿recuerdas? Sabes si te estoy diciendo la verdad o no —La opresión en el pecho de Derek se liberó cuando Stiles asintió, sus ojos café claro se iluminaron tan brillantes como la pradera de la montaña—. Lo prometo, Stiles, tan pronto como pueda, voy a gritarle a todo el mundo que somos almas vinculadas. 

—Está bien, Derek. 

Derek sonrió ante el sonido de su nombre en los labios de Stiles. Era mucho mejor que cuando el hombre lo llamó Alfa. —Si necesitas saber lo que siento por ti en cualquier momento, gatito, sólo siénteme.

Derek estaba encantado por la felicidad pura en el rostro de Stiles. No podía apartar la mirada. Dudaba de que hubiese otra alma en la tierra que fuera tan sexy como su Stiles. El hombre era perfecto para él. Era fuerte y feroz cuando tenía que serlo, pero gentil y amoroso al mismo tiempo.

Y Derek adoraba a Stiles con cada fibra de su ser. Sencillamente estaba contento de que tenía el resto de su vida para mostrarle a Stiles lo especial que era. Había sido verdaderamente bendecido la noche en la que se había visto forzado a matar a un lobo Alfa.

Derek se inclinó y reclamó los labios de Stiles. Tenía hambre de todos los sabores del hombre que pudiera conseguir, de cada sensación. Sabía con solo un roce de sus labios que no importaba el tiempo que estuvieran juntos, o cuantas veces tuvieran relaciones sexuales, Derek nunca obtendría suficiente de Stiles.

La mirada de pura lujuria en el aturdido rostro de Stiles hizo que la polla de Derek se endureciera de inmediato. Las emociones que Stiles estaba postergando lo habría hecho pero su mirada no. Stiles lo quería, y ni siquiera intentó ocultarlo.

Derek envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles mientras levantaba a su amante para un beso más caliente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en poner toda la emoción que sentía por el pequeño hombre en ese beso. Su corazón trastabilló cuando Stiles gimió en su boca.

Cuando sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar, amenazando con doblarse, Derek los movió a los dos a la pared. Agarró las piernas de Stiles y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura. Stiles agarró los brazos de Derek con sus manos y gimió dentro del beso. Espirales de éxtasis se dispararon a través de Derek.

El ronroneo que se había estado construyendo en el pecho de Derek iba a toda velocidad ahora, y se preguntó distraídamente si Stiles lo oyó, si sabía lo que significaba. Por más que él tuviera que aprender sobre el mundo del lobo, todavía había cosas que Stiles tenía que aprender de él.

Ahora no era el momento.

De mala gana, Derek levantó sus labios de los de Stiles. Sonrió ante el pequeño gemido de protesta que había oído y la forma en que los labios de Stiles intentaron seguir los suyos. Derek pasó su mano por la suave como la seda mejilla de Stiles, trazando los suaves contornos de su nariz hasta la esquina de su ojo.

—Eres tan hermoso, Stiles.

—¿Sí? —Había un mundo de preguntas en la respuesta de Stiles. Derek estaba bastante seguro de que nadie le había dicho el hombre lo sexy que era. Mientras que se alegraba de que él consiguiera ser el primero, estaba entristecido por lo aislado que Stiles había estado.

Eso no podía ser bueno.

—Hay cosas que tengo que contarte acerca de mi vida, **_gatito_** , cosas importantes. —Derek miró hacia atrás al pasillo donde Scott y los ejecutores los estaban observando divertidos—. Sin embargo tendrán que esperar por ahora. Son sólo para tus oídos, y no estamos en un lugar donde podamos hablar en privado.

Derek bajó los pies de Stiles al suelo, pero mantuvo su brazo alrededor de la cintura del hombre. —Hay cosas que están sucediendo, cosas de las que no tienes ningún conocimiento. — Ante la mirada confundida de Stiles, Derek suspiró—. Me gustaría poder decirte más, pero por el momento, no puedo. Sólo sé que acepto plenamente el vínculo entre nosotros y lo tomo muy en serio.

—Confío en ti, Derek. 

Derek cerró los ojos y tiró de Stiles acercándolo, apoyando la barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de Stiles. El hombre no podía empezar a entender lo mucho que esas palabras significaban para Derek. No había manera. Ellos no se conocían tanto.

—Gracias, **_gatito_**. Eso para mí significa más de lo que puedas imaginar.

—¿Qué es **_gatito_**? —Stiles susurró suavemente mientras acariciaba con su mejilla de un lado a otro sobre el pecho de Derek.  (Nota: al ser una traducción gatito es dicho en español en el libro original, el cual está escrito en inglés)

Derek se echó a reír. —Significa gatito.

Stiles parpadeó rápidamente, sus labios se adelgazaron con evidente disgusto. —¡Gatito!

—Sí, me recuerdas a un gatito. Te gusta frotarte en mí, marcándome con tu aroma. Te gusta acurrucarte a mi lado como un gatito y ronronear cuando estás contento.

—Yo no ronroneo.

—Oh, sí, lo haces. 

El rostro de Stiles se sonrojó. —No. Yo...

—Hey —Derek sujetó un lado de la cara de Stiles, inclinándola hacia él—. ¡Me encanta! Creo que es más lindo que el infierno.

—Sí, pero... pero soy un lobo, Derek, no un gatito. 

—Tú eres mi gatito. 

Derek pudo ver que a Stiles le gustaba eso. Las comisuras de sus labios temblaron y amenazaron con curvarse hacia arriba. Stiles estaba luchando tan duro como podía, pero aparentemente, su deleite ante la expresión de cariño de Derek superó a su indignación porque de repente sonrió.

—Está bien.

—Me alegro que lo apruebes, **_gatito_**. —Derek se reía mientras dirigía a Stiles hacia Scott y los ejecutores—. Nuestro adorado público espera. 

—Tu adorado público, tal vez, pero ellos ni siquiera sabrán que estoy allí.  

—Eso no puede ser verdad, Stiles —insistió Derek—. Eres demasiado hermoso para ser invisible. 

—Sólo mira —Stiles resopló por lo bajo.

Derek arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Tenía mucha curiosidad de ver cómo trataba el resto de la manada a Stiles después de ver la sorpresa y conmoción de Scott y Isaac cuando descubrieron el vínculo entre él y Stiles.

Cuando alcanzaron a los tres hombres que esperaban en la parte superior de las escaleras, Derek envió a Isaac una dura mirada. —Recuerda tu deber y no morirás.

—¡Derek! —Stiles le dio un golpe en el pecho.

Derek se echó a reír, porque fue como ser golpeado por una mosca. Atrapó la mano de Stiles contra su camisa y se inclinó para rozar su mejilla contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Stiles. —Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás a salvo, **_gatito_**.

—Entonces di eso —respondió Stiles, con voz temblorosa mientras inclinaba la cabeza para estar más cerca de la mejilla de Derek—. No amenaces a Isaac. Él conoce su deber.

—Sólo me aseguraba, Stiles. —Derek levantó la vista al oír gruñir a Scott—. ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con el resto de nosotros, Scott?

—¿Te ha dicho Stiles que es mi hermano menor?

La mandíbula de Derek cayó. —Uh, no. No hemos llegado tan lejos como para discutir las relaciones familiares aún.

—No se me ha permitido reconocer nuestra conexión antes, no desde que él era un bebé y se fue a vivir con el Alfa. Ninguno de nosotros lo ha hecho, ni siquiera nuestros padres. 

—¿Qué? —Derek gruñó—. ¿Por qué diablos no?

—Simplemente no estaba permitido. Derek. —El rostro de Scott se oscureció, una mueca de dolor retorció sus labios— . No se nos permitía ni siquiera reconocer que Stiles existía. El Alfa Peter amenazó con expulsarnos a todos de la manada si lo hacíamos. Sólo se nos permitió observar a Stiles desde lejos, en el supuesto de que el Alfa no estuviera mirando.

El gruñido de Derek creció, retumbando en su pecho. Estaba indignado, enfurecido de que alguien permitiera que algo así ocurriera, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo dulce y suave que era Stiles.

Cuando Stiles levantó la mano, Derek supo que su pequeño compañero estaba pensando en llevarse su ira. Derek rápidamente dio un paso atrás, fuera del alcance de Stiles. Levantó un dedo para mantener a raya a Stiles.

—¡No! —espetó—. Tengo el derecho de estar enojado en este momento, Stiles. No puedo entender por qué tú no lo estás.

Stiles dejó caer la mano, sus hombros moviéndose ligeramente debajo de su camisa mientras los encogía. —Es sólo que siempre ha sido así.

—Está mal, Stiles. 

—Lo sé, pero...

—¿Cómo pudiste permitir que esto continuara, Scott? — Derek preguntó, volviendo su ira en su Beta—. Es tu hermano. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que alguien lo tratara de esa manera? 

—¿Qué otra opción tenía? —Scott bramó—. Tenía siete años, Derek. Stiles tenía una semana de edad. Fue arrebatado directamente de los brazos de mi madre en el segundo en que el Alfa se enteró de que él era un Omega y podría detener la sed de sangre.

—Eso fue entonces, Scott. Has sido un adulto por un buen rato. Eres el puto Beta ahora. Podrías haber hecho algo.

—¿Cree que no lo intenté? —Scott pasó la mano por su pelo de nuevo, claramente agitado—. Joder, no creería cuantas veces traté de alejar a Stiles de ese monstruo. Cada vez que trataba de alejar a Stiles de él, amenazó con expulsarnos o de llevarse a Stiles lejos y nunca volverlo a ver.

—Imagina cómo se sentía Stiles. 

—¿Cree que no lo he hecho? —Scott respondió con furia, dándole la espalda a Derek—. ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que se siente el estar en la misma habitación con mi hermano y que no se me permitiera ni siquiera reconocer que él estaba allí, incluso que existiera, como si fuera sólo un maldito pedazo de mobiliario?

—Derek, por favor —imploró suavemente Stiles, su voz apenas un susurro—. No lo hagas. 

La mano de Stiles se elevó en el aire. Derek no sabía si Stiles estaba tratando de drenar su ira o si el hombre necesita la comodidad de su toque. Y no le importaba en ese momento. Stiles estaba extendiendo su brazo hacia él, y eso era lo único que Derek necesitaba saber.

Agarró la mano que Stiles le ofrecía y tiró al hombre dentro del círculo de sus brazos, acunando a Stiles cerca de su pecho. Por extraño que pareciera, no sintió que su rabia se drenara. Sabiendo que Stiles necesitaba de su toque y no estaba tratando de calmarlo, en realidad lo hizo calmarse. Derek tomó varias respiraciones profundas y relajantes mientras acariciaba con su mano la parte superior de la cabeza de Stiles y hacia abajo por su espalda. —Lo siento, **_gatito._** No puedo soportar la idea de que te ha pasado esto y nadie hizo nada.

—Ellos hicieron algo. Melissa me hizo galletas, papas y me enseñó a leer y a escribir. Ella no tenía que hacer eso. Y Scott me pasó libros a hurtadillas cuando podía. —Stiles se sorbió la nariz y frotó un lado de su cara contra el pecho de Derek—. Si el Alfa lo hubiese descubierto, podría haberlos asesinado a ambos, pero aun así lo hicieron.

—Nunca se nos permitió darle nada —murmuró Scott—. El Alfa se enojaba incluso si mirábamos a Stiles. Entraba en una rabia que sólo Stiles podía calmar. Pero tratamos de hacer lo que podíamos. Nuestro padre hizo cosas por Stiles, dejándolas alrededor de la casa para que Stiles pudiera verlas incluso si él no podía tocarlas o conservarlas.

—Cada año en mi cumpleaños, mi padre me esculpe algo de madera de abedul. Tengo toda una colección de animales — dijo Stiles rápidamente, con un ligero matiz de emoción y orgullo en su voz—. Él los deja alrededor de la casa donde yo pueda verlas. El Alfa ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaban ahí.

—¿Siguen ahí?

Stiles asintió.

—Entonces nos aseguraremos de que las consigas. 

—Mira —Scott se volvió para mirar a Derek, su cara devastada por sus intensas emociones—. No he traído este tema para iniciar un pleito o para hacerte enojar, Derek. Quería ver si permitirías a Stiles hablar con nuestros padres, tal vez pasar un rato con ellos. Puedo asegurarme que se haga aquí y bajo la vigilancia de Isaac, pero...

—Oh, diablos, Scott, Stiles puede ver a cualquiera de los suyos en cualquier momento que él quiera. Por supuesto, si sale de la casa, me gustaría estar al tanto de ello y no se irá sin Isaac para protegerlo, pero eso es sólo para su propia protección. Nunca ocultaré a Stiles de su familia.

La sonrisa de Scott fue hecha sin malicia, casi de disculpa. —Gracias. 

—Cuando dije que Stiles iba a ser tratado como cualquier otro miembro de la manada, no estaba bromeando, Scott. Él no es un esclavo o un pedazo de propiedad o incluso una pieza de mobiliario. Es un ser humano que vive y respira. Tiene el mismo derecho a una vida como el resto de nosotros. 

Una sonrisa tembló en los labios de Stiles mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y miraba a Derek como si fuera la respuesta a todas las oraciones de Stiles. —¿Puedo ver a mis padres? ¿Hablar con ellos? 

—Por supuesto que sí, Stiles. Ellos son tus padres. Puedes verlos cuando quieras.

—¿Puedo decirles acerca de... ya sabes?

Derek sabía. Stiles quería decirle a sus padres acerca de ellos estando vinculados de alma, y no pudo encontrar en él la forma de negarse por la desesperación que podía ver en los ojos de Stiles. —¿Por qué no esperamos hasta que podamos decirle juntos, una vez que todo el mundo se haya ido a casa? Creo que tal vez esto sea algo que necesitan escuchar sin una multitud de curiosos.

Los ojos de Stiles estaban llorosos y anhelantes mientras asentía. —Eso suena razonable. 

Los labios de Derek se separaron en una sonrisa. —Oh, estoy tan contento de que estés de acuerdo, **_gatito._**

El rostro de Stiles se sonrojó mientras se agachaba y lo frotaba contra el pecho de Derek. Derek sólo se rió y palmeó a su compañero en la espalda. —Bueno, vamos a hacer esto entonces. Tengo una manada que conocer, y Stiles tiene gente con la que necesita hablar.

Hubo un poco de rebote en el paso de Stiles mientras bajaba las escaleras con Derek, uno que aún no había visto en el hombre. No sabía exactamente qué tipo de caja de Pandora acababa de abrir, pero estaría condenado si dejaba que Stiles siguiera siendo tratado como si él no importara, como si fuera un esclavo. Había visto lo suficiente de eso mientras crecía.

Y había pasado toda su vida luchando contra ello.


	6. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior y miró de reojo a Derek al llegar a la planta principal. Estaba tan nervioso que sentía ganas de vomitar. La ansiedad hizo un ovillo su estómago, girándolo en nudos.

Había entendido todas las cosas que dijo Derek, pero la prueba de sus palabras se vería en la forma en que el Alfa actuara ahora que estaban rodeados por miembros de la manada. El férreo control que Derek tenía en su mano era un buen comienzo.

También lo fue la forma en que Derek tiró de él hasta que quedaron lado a lado. Derek no estaba dejando que Stiles retrocediera a su lugar habitual tres pasos detrás del Alfa. Parecía querer a Stiles justo al lado de él.

Stiles no sabía si el resto de la manada aceptaría su nuevo estatus. Por las extrañas miradas que estaba recibiendo, Stiles no estaba apostando. Si bien la mayor parte de la manada generalmente lo ignoraba, habían aquellos que parecían disfrutar la posición en la que estaba Stiles, viéndolo como algo menos que humano.

Ellos no iban a estar contentos de que Stiles había ascendido en el mundo, sobre todo cuando todo el mundo se enterara de que él ahora estaba vinculado de alma con el nuevo Alfa. Si Stiles agregaba a todas las personas que estarían compitiendo por la atención de Derek y un lugar junto al Alfa, su futuro parecía tan triste como su pasado.

Stiles se movió hacia adelante cuando Derek tiró de su mano, sonriendo cuando se acercó al lado del Alfa y el hombre pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, tirando de Stiles junto a él. Ese era un lugar mucho mejor que tres pasos detrás del Alfa.

Stiles simplemente caminó junto a Derek cuando el hombre fue presentado a los miembros de la manada. Sonrió cuando la satisfacción de Derek se filtró a través de él. Derek se estaba divirtiendo. Le gustaba conocer a todos.

Eso era bueno. Un Alfa a quien le gusta su manada iba mucho más allá que uno que no lo hacía. Derek estaría mucho más dispuesto a cuidar, dirigir y proteger a la gente si realmente le gustaban.

—Y ellos son Melissa y John —dijo Scott—, mis padres.

Stiles miró hacia arriba justo cuando su madre lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, enviándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver su mirada hacia Derek.

—Alfa —dijo el padre de Stiles—, es un placer conocerle.

—Es un gran placer conocerte —Derek respondió mientras estrechaba la mano de John. Se dio la vuelta y atrajo a Stiles a su lado una vez más—. Creo que este joven aquí quisiera hablar con usted. 

Melissa se quedó sin aliento, su mano subió para cubrir su boca, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Los ojos de John se cruzaron con los de Stiles por un momento y luego se trasladaron a Scott como para ver si el Beta concordaba que era seguro decirle algo a Stiles. Una sorprendentemente amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de John cuando Scott asintió.

—El Alfa ha declarado que Stiles tiene los mismos privilegios que todos y cada uno de los miembros de la manada tiene. —La voz de Scott se llenó con orgullo—. Va a tener un guardia por su propia seguridad cuando no esté con el Alfa, pero puede ir donde quiera, cuando quiera. También se le permitirá hablar con quien quiera.

Esa fue la señal de Stiles.

Dio un paso adelante, su corazón tronando en el pecho y las lágrimas llenando sus ojos mientras miraba a sus padres a la cara por primera vez en toda su vida.

—Hola, mamá y papá —susurró—. Es un placer conocerlos al fin. 

—¡Oh! —Melissa gritó mientras alcanzaba a Stiles, abrazándolo. Stiles podía sentir las lágrimas caer de sus ojos mientras su madre lloraba en su hombro. Podía sentir a su padre dándole palmaditas en la espalda, hablándole, diciéndole lo feliz que estaba de que podían hablar entre ellos. Podía oír a Scott diciéndole a su padre todo lo que el Alfa había dicho.

Y podía sentir la alegría y la satisfacción de Derek. Derek realmente quería que Stiles se reuniera con su familia. Stiles podía sentirlo. Stiles cerró los ojos y abrazó a su madre con un solo brazo.

Llevó el otro hacia atrás y agarró a Derek. —Gracias — susurró en su mente, con la esperanza de que su vínculo realmente funcionara y que Derek pudiera oírle—. Gracias por esto, Derek. 

—En cualquier momento, Stiles. 

Sí, funcionó. Stiles podía oír a Derek en su cabeza como si el hombre le hubiese hablado directamente a su oído. Su corazón se calentó ante la preocupación que brillaba en la mirada de Derek cuando él se apartó de su madre y se volvió para mirarlo.

—¿Estás bien, **_gatito_**?

—Estoy bien. 

La constante tensión que parecía tener en su pecho todos los días de su vida de pronto se liberó. Derek lo había hecho por él, le había dado esto a él. Stiles le entregó a Derek un pequeño pedazo de su corazón en ese momento. Sospechaba que muy pronto, el Alfa poseería el resto de él también.

—A Stiles y a mí nos gustaría reunirnos con ustedes más tarde —Derek le dijo a Melissa y John—. Sé por lo que Stiles y Scott me han dicho que esta situación ha sido muy dura para todos ustedes y que se ha prolongado durante demasiado tiempo. Si pueden ser pacientes con nosotros un poco más, lo apreciaría. 

—Sí, Alfa —dijo John rápidamente—. Lo que quiera. 

—Nos has dado más de lo que podríamos haber esperado —añadió Melissa—. Más de lo que hemos tenido antes. 

—Habrá un montón de tiempo para que todos ustedes nos visiten ya que estoy seguro que lo desean. Y los dos están invitados a quedarse después de la reunión de esta noche y pasar más tiempo con Stiles, pero necesito que se quede conmigo en este momento.

Los ojos de Melissa se apagaron un poco, pero asintió con la cabeza. —Entiendo, Alfa.

—No es exactamente lo que piensas —dijo Stiles rápidamente—. Se los explicaremos más tarde esta noche, si pueden quedarse, quiero decir. 

—Por supuesto que nos quedaremos, hijo —John dijo mientras palmeaba otra vez el hombro de Stiles—. No podríamos estar en otro lugar. 

Stiles no pudo evitar la sonrisa de su rostro cuando se inclinó hacia el lado de Derek y caminó con él a través del resto de la multitud. Se detuvieron aquí y allá para que Derek pudiera ser presentado a alguien nuevo, pero a Stiles no le importaba. Sus padres seguían justo detrás de él y Derek, como si no pudieran soportar la idea de estar separados después de que se les permitiera estar tan cerca de él.

Stiles gruñó cuando la mano de Derek fue repentinamente arrancada de la suya y un cuerpo se deslizó al lado del Alfa, separándolos. Se quedó allí y observó a Theo adular a Derek, aturdido y asustado, y sólo un poco celoso, que era una nueva emoción para él.

Nunca había estado celoso de alguien antes, no así. Había sentido envidia, agravada por no tener las mismas libertades que todos los demás. Pero él nunca antes había querido desgarrar la garganta de alguien.

Y no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Un gruñido bajo subió por la garganta de Stiles cuando su lobo sintió la amenaza al vínculo que tenía con Derek.

—Ve a buscarlo —Scott le susurró al oído—. Él es tu compañero, Alfa o no, y tu lugar está a su lado. Incluso Derek lo dijo. No dejes que Theo aparte eso de ti. 

Theo asustaba de muerte a Stiles, casi tanto como el viejo Alfa. Le gustaba estar donde estaba el poder, y no le importaba a quien tuviera que pasar por encima para conseguirlo. Theo no pensaría dos veces antes de acabar con Stiles si se interpusiera en su camino.

Y por la manera en que se estaba rozando contra Derek y toqueteándolo con sus manos perfectamente cuidadas, Theo estaba planeando un juego para el Alfa; lo que significaba que Stiles con toda seguridad estaba en su camino.

La posesividad que Stiles sentía por este hombre lo tomó por sorpresa. Podía aceptar las cosas como estaban, que era la forma en que había sido toda su vida, o podría tomar el control y agarrarse a la vida que Derek le estaba prometiendo.

La elección era bastante fácil de hacer, pero un poco más difícil de aplicar, en su mayor parte debido a que Stiles no estaba exactamente seguro de cómo hacerlo. Establecer su lugar al lado de Derek sonaba bien en teoría. En realidad conseguirlo, no tanto.

Stiles decidió que un acercamiento frontal era su mejor apuesta. Dio un paso alrededor de Theo y se pegó a sí mismo a la parte delantera de Derek. Sintió la sorpresa momentánea de Derek y luego una risa profunda retumbó en el pecho que estaba abrazando.

—¿Estableciendo tu reclamo, **_gatito_**? —La diversión de Derek fluyó a través de la unión entre ellos.

—Tienes toda la razón. 

—Es un poco pegajoso, ¿no es así?

—Él es un vampiro.

—¿Un vampiro?

—No, tonto. —Stiles puso los ojos en blanco—. Theo es un devorador de hombres hambriento de poder que utiliza su belleza para conseguir lo que quiere, y en este momento, te quiere a ti.

—Sí, me hizo llegar esa impresión. 

—Él no puede tenerte. —Stiles se preguntó si el gruñido que sentía en lo más profundo de su pecho llegó a través de sus silentes palabras a su compañero.

Derek arqueó una ceja. —Entonces, ¿no te parece que es mejor que se lo digas? 

Stiles casi sonrió cuando se volvió para mirar al hombre tratando de interponerse entre él y su compañero. —Aparta tus manos de mi compañero —Stiles le gruñó a Theo, desnudando sus caninos. Estaba listo para desgarrar la garganta del hombre.

—¡Conoce tu lugar, Omega! —Espetó Theo, con los ojos brillantes. Stiles empujó el pecho de Theo con la mano. Imaginó que la sorpresa de Theo fue lo único que le permitió a Stiles empujarlo hacia atrás lejos de Derek—. Mi lugar, Theo, está al lado de mi compañero.

—¡Tu compañero! —Theo gritó dramáticamente—. ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar así al Alfa? Ni siquiera se supone que tengas que hablar, Omega. Serás castigado por esto. 

La mano de Theo voló por los aires. Stiles se preparó para el golpe que sabía que iba a venir, apretando sus ojos cerrados. Iba a doler. Siempre lo hizo en el pasado. Theo tenía uñas muy largas, y le gustaba usarlas.

Rabia tan roja como la puesta de sol brilló a través de Derek, corriendo sobre la piel de Stiles como el borde plano de una navaja de afeitar. El sonido de cristales rotos y un grito agudo se ahogó sólo por el bajo gruñido que llenaba la sala.

Stiles sentía el brazo de Derek envuelto a su alrededor casi hasta el punto de dolor. No podría haberse alejado incluso si quisiera.

No lo hizo.

Stiles era más que feliz justo donde estaba.

Acarició suavemente el pecho de Derek, calmando al Alfa de su furia cuando abrió los ojos para ver lo que había sucedido. Sus ojos fueron del lugar donde Theo había estado de pie... a la ventana delantera rota... al gruñido amenazador de Derek.

Stiles miró la ventana rota de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza. — No voy a pagar por eso.  

Derek parpadeó hacia él como si no estuviera seguro de haber oído correctamente a Stiles. Poco a poco, una sonrisa comenzó a extenderse por su rostro hasta que la profunda y rica risa del hombre, rompió el silencio en la sala.

La ira que se había arraigado en Derek se apartó sin que Stiles siquiera tuviera que hacer algo. Alegría, tan pura que hizo que el aliento de Stiles se quedara en su garganta, llenaba a Derek, agregándose al sonido de su risa.

—Me deleitas, Stiles. 

Derek agarró a Stiles por el cuello de su camisa, acercándolo más, besándolo luego hasta dejarlo sin sentido. Stiles dejó escapar un gemido silencioso y se agarró al duro cuerpo de Derek, sus dedos se clavaron en los brazos del Alfa cuando sus rodillas se doblaron.

Derek suavemente mordisqueó la piel del cuello de Stiles con los dientes, justo donde antes había marcado a Stiles. Hizo un ruido sordo en su pecho mientras levantaba la cabeza que sonó como un gruñido. Stiles se estremeció cuando sintió el pulgar de Derek frotar sobre la base de su cuello, donde el Alfa le había mordido.

Derek mantuvo su mano en la garganta de Stiles cuando se volvió para enfrentarse a los miembros de la manada que los miraban con inquietud y cautela. —Theo dijo que Stiles necesitaba conocer su lugar. Lo sabe. El lugar de Stiles es a mi lado. No detrás de mí, no invisible y silencioso como lo requería su Alfa anterior, sino a mi lado.

El corazón de Stiles tartamudeó en su garganta, el aire en sus pulmones salía en respiraciones duras. Derek lo estaba reclamando ante toda la manada. Le estaba dando Stiles su libertad frente a toda la manada. Ansiaba lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás y aullar de alegría.

En cambio, Stiles dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y la rodó a un lado, dando una inclinación sumisa de la cabeza y exponiéndole el cuello a Derek. El murmullo de aprobación que recibió del Alfa fue más que suficiente para calmar los agitados nervios de Stiles.

—Pertenezco a Stiles tanto como él me pertenece —dijo Derek mientras transfería su mirada a Stiles, sus ojos oscuros suavizándose pero aun así inquisitivos. Stiles sentía como que Derek estaba tratando de ver justo en su alma—. Yo lo he marcado como mío.

Stiles se sentía casi mareado por las palabras de Derek. El impulso de frotar su olor por todo el hombre más grande y marcarlo como suyo era abrumador, y Stiles no sentía ninguna necesidad de luchar contra él. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Derek y frotó la mejilla de un lado a otro hasta que el olor de su compañero se mezcló con el suyo.

Derek se echó a reír, diciéndole a Stiles que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero no detuvo a Stiles de hacerlo.

—¿Podría alguien limpiar ese desastre? —Derek preguntó mientras hacía un gesto hacia la ventana rota—. E infórmenle a Theo que ya no es bienvenido en esta manada. Tiene suerte de que aún esté vivo. Nadie ataca a mi compañero.

Stiles escondió su sonrisa contra la camisa de Derek.

—¡Ese hijo de puta se ha ido!

 


	7. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Derek sonrió cuando abrió los ojos y vio el pelo color almendra extendido por todo su pecho. Stiles estaba extendido encima de él, con las piernas abiertas, descansando en la parte exterior de los muslos de Derek. Su cabeza estaba escondida bajo la barbilla de Derek.

Desde que Derek había reclamado al adorable pequeño Omega frente a la manada, había despertado cada mañana con Stiles durmiendo encima de él, como si el hombre necesitara el contacto para demostrar que Derek estaba allí.

El último par de semanas había abierto los ojos, y probablemente a algo más que sólo a Derek. Había tenido un asiento de primera fila para ver a Stiles revivir. Si nada bueno salía de este lío, la alegría en el rostro de Stiles cada día, la forma en que se reía, y el brillo de sus ojos color miel era más que suficiente.

Stiles era un milagro en curso.

A pesar de todo por lo que había pasado, el hombre todavía tenía la capacidad de sonreír y reírse de la vida. Y ahora que era libre de hacer lo que quería, su verdadera personalidad estaba saliendo. Él era divertido, peculiar, y hacía reír a Derek más de lo que podía recordar haberse reído en toda su vida.

Y era todo de Derek.

Esa era la parte más importante de todo esto. Stiles era suyo. A pesar de saber que ellos tenían sus almas vinculadas,

Derek todavía sentía la necesidad de marcar a Stiles cada vez que podía.

Venía de muy dentro de él, lo necesitaba tanto como respirar. Derek no sabía si la necesidad obsesiva se debía a su nuevo estatus de Alfa o si se trataba de una necesidad que siempre había tenido. Sólo sabía que estaba allí.

Derek se había acostumbrado a tener a Stiles fuera de su vista, incluso si a él no le gustaba. Sabía que Isaac estaba siguiendo a Stiles en cada movimiento, manteniéndolo a salvo. Sin embargo, Derek se negaba a permitir que alguien creyera que Stiles no era suyo. Stiles parecía ser de la misma opinión, frotando su olor sobre Derek casi cada vez que estaban dentro de la misma zona.

Y a Derek le encantaba cada momento de ello.

Envolvió su mano libre alrededor del cuello de Stiles, tomando un momento para pasar los dedos sobre la marca de mordedura en la nuca de Stiles. Amaba saber que cualquier persona que mirara a Stiles o le oliera sabría que el hombre había sido marcado.

Derek tiró de Stiles hacia su pecho y acarició con su lengua a través de la marca. Podía sentir a Stiles estremecerse contra él. El largo gemido del hombre llenó la habitación y disparó directamente a la polla de Derek.

—¿Quieres, **_gatito_**? —Derek susurró contra la piel caliente de Stiles mientras deslizaba sus manos de arriba a abajo por la espalda de Stiles.

—Mmm, está bien —Stiles murmuró adormilado.

Derek sonrió, sabiendo que Stiles no estaba completamente despierto... aún. Planeaba cambiar eso. Derek rodó a Stiles debajo de él y tiró de la manta hacia abajo, dejando descubierto ante sus ojos hambrientos al hombre desnudo.

Stiles comenzó a jadear cuando Derek se deslizó hacia abajo entre sus piernas, sus ojos repentinamente se abrieron ampliamente. —Derek, que...

Derek sonrió a Stiles mientras alcanzaba y acariciaba la polla del hombre súbitamente muy interesada. Disfrutó el largo gemido que salió de los labios de Stiles cuando se inclinó y pasó la lengua a través de la cabeza del eje hinchado.

Las piernas de Stiles temblando bajo sus manos, le deleitaban aún más. A Derek le gustaba saber que podía llegar a su compañero de tal manera que el hombre no podía controlar sus reacciones. Le hacía sentir como si fuera el hombre más poderoso del planeta.

Derek pasó de nuevo la lengua por la cabeza de la polla de Stiles. Gotas de picante y dulce líquido pre-seminal explotaron en su lengua. Tragó el eje de Stiles todo el camino hacia abajo hasta que su nariz estaba enterrada en el vello púbico del hombre.

—¡Derek! —Las manos de Stiles se apretaron en el cabello de Derek, tirándolo gentilmente, luego suavemente, para luego tirarlo otra vez, como si Stiles no pudiera decidir lo que quería hacer.

Derek mantuvo la boca en la polla de Stiles mientras agarraba los tobillos del hombre y los elevaba de la cama. Los muslos de Stiles naturalmente se vinieron abajo, dándole un mejor acceso a lo que quería.

Derek se balanceó arriba y abajo en la polla de Stiles varias veces antes de levantar la cabeza, sonriendo cuando Stiles gimió en señal de protesta. —¿Te gusta eso, **_gatito_**? 

Los aturdidos ojos miel de Stiles parpadearon hacia él mientras el hombre asentía rápidamente con la cabeza.

Derek sonrió y luego extendió las manos y agarró los muslos de Stiles, separándolos ampliamente. Empezó a lamer el arrugado agujero de color rosa que brillaba hacia él y acarició con su lengua a lo largo de las bolas de Stiles hasta su polla y luego todo el camino hasta la punta.

El cuerpo de Stiles se puso rígido por un momento, los músculos de sus muslos duros como roca, y luego el hombre tembló casi incontroladamente. —¡Der... Derek! —Stiles gimió.

El sonido de Stiles gritando su nombre envió escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Derek de una manera que ni siquiera se acercaba a enfriarlo. Su cuerpo estaba tan caliente que estaba a punto de arder. Stiles era el hombre más excitante que Derek jamás había conocido.

Derek estaba casi fuera de sí.

Derek empezó a lamer la polla de Stiles de nuevo, chupándola profundamente en su boca mientras tocaba entre las nalgas de Stiles y comenzaba a estirar su culo. Con cada embestida de sus dedos en su culo, Derek tragó la polla de Stiles, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo, tomando tanto de la polla de Stiles como podía.

Derek movió su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando caer la polla de su boca y bajando a las bolas de Stiles. Mientras se movía hacia abajo, Derek vio el fruncido agujero del hombre retorciéndose como si necesitara ser llenado.

Apartando las mejillas de Stiles, arrastró su lengua lentamente sobre la apertura pulsante. Acarició con su lengua a través de la entrada apretada varias veces, notando que se aflojaba con cada golpe.

Llevó su mano hacia adelante y empujó dos dedos en el culo de Stiles, arrastrando otro gemido del hombre. Miró ansiosamente mientras estiraba a su amante, tomando especial nota de lo que parecía hacerle retorcer.

—¿Te gusta eso, bebé? —preguntó cuándo oyó un largo gemido.

Derek casi se tragó la lengua cuando Stiles no hizo nada más que gemir y levantar las piernas hasta el pecho. Los suaves gritos de Stiles llenaron la habitación a su alrededor, ahogando cualquier otro sonido.

Cuando Stiles comenzó a llevar su mano hacia su polla, Derek lo bloqueó, tragando el duro eje hasta que la cabeza golpeó en la parte posterior de su garganta. Stiles gimió, arqueándose en el aire mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia Derek.

—Derek —Stiles gritó─: No puedo... tengo que...

Derek sabía que esa era su señal.

Se movió hacia arriba y se arrodilló nuevamente entre las piernas de Stiles. Derek agarró su polla, alineándola, y luego presionó hacia adelante, hundiéndose pasando el apretado anillo de músculos de Stiles. Stiles gritó cuando Derek se metió en él, haciendo que los ojos de Derek casi se cruzaran ante el dulce sonido. Nunca se cansaría de escuchar a Stiles clamar por él.

—Mi hermoso **_gatito_** —Derek susurró contra la sien de Stiles mientras comenzaba a balancearse dentro y fuera de su culo. Stiles gimió, arañando la espalda de Derek mientras se retorcía bajo el gran hombre. Derek sabía que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo. La ajustada sensación de su compañero envuelto alrededor de su anhelante polla lo estaba volviendo loco.

Derek casi se tragó la lengua al ver a Stiles estirarse hacia abajo y envolver los dedos alrededor de su polla, acariciándola. Con su otra mano, Stiles comenzó a jugar con sus pezones, tirando de ellos, apretándolos entre sus dedos.

Derek gimió, la vista de Stiles jugando consigo mismo era fascinante. —Eres tan sexy, **_gatito_** —susurró.

—¿Te gusta ver cómo me tocó a mí mismo?

—Es muy sexy —Derek gimió cuando chasqueó las caderas hacia delante, conduciendo su polla más profundamente en el culo de Stiles.

El suave rubor que pintó la piel de Stiles era hermoso de ver. Los ojos de Stiles se habían oscurecido, sus párpados casi estaban cerrados cuando el hombre miró a Derek con una luz sensual que hizo que la polla de Derek se endureciera como el acero.

—¿Quieres que te reclame de nuevo, Stiles? —susurró—. ¿Quieres que te muerda para que todos sepan que me perteneces?

—¡Por favor! —Stiles gritó. Sus manos se alzaron para tomar la cabeza de Derek. Sus movimientos eran casi frenéticos mientras sus dedos se cerraban en un puño en el cabello de Derek mientras le empujaba la cabeza hacia su cuello—. ¡Ahora, Derek, hazlo ahora!

Los ojos de Derek se cerraron mientras hundía los dientes en el cuello de Stiles. Saboreó el dulce sabor de su compañero, ahora suyo por siempre. Era un delicioso sabor con el que sabía iba a estar obsesionado por el resto de su vida.

Abrió los ojos cuando retiró sus colmillos y levantó la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo con asombro cuando Stiles gritó.

Sus caderas se sacudieron frenéticamente, empujándolas contra Derek.

—Córrete para mí, **_gatito_** —ordenó Derek, y Stiles obedeció. Gritó el nombre de Derek mientras se corría, cubriendo la mano de Derek con tiro tras tiro de semilla blanca nacarada, su cuerpo convulsionando, apretándose a su alrededor.

Derek rodeó a Stiles con sus brazos, una mano en la parte baja de la espalda, el cuerpo más pequeño de Stiles moldeándose a los contornos del cuerpo más musculoso de Derek. La cabeza de Stiles encajada perfectamente en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Derek, su forma se moldeaba contra la de Derek como si fueran dos mitades de un mismo todo.

Podía sentir la respiración irregular de Stiles en su cuello mientras lo abrazaba. La boca de Stiles acarició la base de la garganta de Derek, pero sus dientes no se hundieron. Derek sabía que Stiles no podía ya que él era el Alfa y Stiles era un Omega.

¿O podría hacerlo?

—Hazlo, Stiles, muérdeme.

La respiración de Derek siseó cuando sintió los afilados colmillos hundiéndose en la suave piel de su cuello. El dolor llenando el cuerpo de Derek se mezcló con el intenso placer que creaba Stiles hasta que no pudo decir cuál era más fuerte.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás entre sus hombros mientras su cuerpo se sobrecargaba. Se condujo a sí mismo tan profundamente como pudo en el acogedor cuerpo de Stiles y luego se congeló cuando su orgasmo lo atravesó como un maremoto. Su polla se hinchó, anclándose en el interior del apretado cuerpo de Stiles. Temblaba mientras chorro tras chorro de semen se disparaba desde su cuerpo y llenaba a su compañero.

Drenado, Derek colapsó hacia abajo sobre el colchón, con cuidado de sostenerse en sus brazos para así no aplastar a su compañero más pequeño. Gimió, su piel hormigueando con alegría mientras Stiles lo acariciaba suavemente desde el pecho hasta la cadera luego de vuelta hacia arriba.

—Buenos días, **_gatito_** —Derek se rió entre dientes mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás para poder mirar hacia abajo a su sexy pequeña pareja. Cada mañana despertando con Stiles en sus brazos estaba resultando ser una buena mañana.

Stiles le sonrió. —Buenos días, Derek.

—¿Cómo dormiste?

El rostro de Stiles se sonrojó dulcemente. —Bien.

—Dormí condenadamente bien, también. Yo estaba calentito y a gusto con mi pequeño y hermoso cuerpo envuelto como una manta sobre mí.

Los ojos de Stiles se apartaron bruscamente, su sonrojo se profundizó. —Lo siento.

—Yo no —Derek se inclinó para rozar sus labios contra los de Stiles—. Me gusta despertar contigo en mis brazos.

—¿Sí? —Los ojos de Stiles parpadearon de nuevo.

—Sí —Derek susurró mientras apartaba el pelo hacia atrás de la cara como porcelana de Stiles—. Creo que deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo, quizás incluso todos los días.

Stiles lo miró por un momento y luego el dulce sonido de su risa llenó la habitación, empujando dentro del pecho de Derek. Era como sol líquido. Derek hoy en día vivía por ese sonido. Parecía ser el foco que lo manejaba, ver lo que podía hacer para hacer reír a Stiles, para ver sus ojos iluminarse con alegría.

Y no quería saber de nada que arruinara eso. Había estado posponiendo hablar con Stiles, con la esperanza de aumentar la fuerza de su unión antes de que ellos hablaran. Perder a Stiles no era una opción. Pero ocultarle la verdad tampoco lo era.

—¿Por qué nunca me preguntaste sobre el nudo, Stiles?

Stiles frunció el ceño. —¿El qué?

Derek movió sus caderas, indicándole silenciosamente la forma en la que seguían conectados. Le preocupaba que Stiles estuviera ignorando el hecho de que se anudada al hombre cada vez que tenían relaciones sexuales. Tal vez no entendía lo que significaba o qué era un nudo. O tal vez sólo estaba pretendiendo que no estaba sucediendo.

—Pensé que era una cosa de Alfa.

—No, **_gatito_** , no lo es.

—Entonces, ¿qué...

Derek estaba tan nervioso que sentía que su garganta se cerraba. Sabía que Stiles podía sentirlo por la forma en que el hombre comenzó a acariciar suavemente su piel. —¿Te acuerdas de un par de semanas atrás, cuando te dije que había algunas cosas que tenía que decirte acerca de mi vida, **_gatito_** , cosas importantes que eran sólo para tus oídos?

Stiles asintió, luciendo preocupado.

—¿Y también te acuerdas que te dije que aceptaba plenamente nuestro vínculo, la forma en que no cuestioné la verdad acerca de lo que tú y Scott me contaron sobre la forma en que te marqué y nuestra vinculación de alma, o incluso de tu impronta en mí? 

Stiles volvió a asentir, pero parte de la alegre luz comenzó a desvanecerse de sus ojos. —¿Has cambiado de opinión? — susurró.

—No, **_gatito_** , no —Derek tomó la cara de Stiles entre sus manos—. No, nunca voy a cambiar de opinión. Sobre eso quería hablarte.

—Está bien.

—Yo... ohh —Derek gimió cuando el nudo que lo mantenía dentro de Stiles se retrajo y su agotada polla se liberó del cuerpo de su pareja—. Odio esa parte —sería una parte permanente de Stiles si pudiera arreglarlo.

Stiles se rió. —¿Verdad?

Derek cogió unas toallitas de la mesita de noche y rápidamente los limpió a ambos antes de tirar las toallitas usadas en el bote de basura. Se corrió hacia lo alto de la cama y apiló las almohadas detrás de él y luego abrió los brazos para Stiles.

Una vez que Stiles se acurrucó en sus brazos, Derek colocó las mantas de nuevo a su alrededor. Quería a Stiles cómodo, y quería que él fuera capaz de leer sus emociones así el hombre sabría que decía la verdad acerca de lo que iba a decirle.

—Mantente tocándome, **_gatito_**. Quiero que sepas que te estoy diciendo la verdad cuando digo que estoy muy contento con nuestra unión y no tengo ninguna intención de alguna vez renunciar a ti. Eres mío hasta que tomemos nuestro último aliento en esta tierra.

Stiles debió haber sentido que Derek era sincero en sus palabras, porque inhaló de forma temblorosa, pero cuando lo dejó escapar, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —¿Qué tienes que decirme que es tan importante entonces?

—Lo que tengo que decir es sólo para tus oídos, Stiles. Es muy importante que no se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Scott. Al menos no hasta que esté listo para decirle.

—Vale.

—Esto podría significar mi vida si dices algo, Stiles.

Stiles palideció, cada pizca de color drenándose de su cara. Agarró el brazo de Derek y lo apretó hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. —Entonces no me lo digas. Si sólo tú lo sabes, entonces nadie lo va a descubrir. 

—Stiles, si no te puedo decir la verdad, entonces no tenemos nada que hacer juntos —El rostro de Stiles no ganó nada de color ante las palabras de Derek. En todo caso, parecía ponerse aún más pálido. Derek empezó a frotar suavemente la mano por el centro de la espalda de Stiles, necesitando el contacto tanto como lo hacía Stiles—. Eres mi pareja, Stiles, y para mí, eso significa más que nada en el mundo.

—Está bien. —La voz de Stiles se tambaleó, pero un poco de color comenzó a volver a su cara.

—Nunca haría nada que nos separe, pero es por eso que es tan importante que sepas lo que voy a decirte.

—¡Sólo dímelo!

—No soy completamente humano.


	8. CAPITULO 8

CAPITULO 8

Stiles parpadeó confundido, sus pestañas revoloteando mientras trataba de comprender lo que Derek le estaba diciendo, porque maldita sea no tenía sentido. —¿Qué?

—No soy completamente humano, **_gatito._**

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Stiles—. Eres un lobo Alfa.

—Bebé, yo no era completamente humano antes de ser atacado por tu antiguo Alfa.

—Si no eres totalmente humano, ¿qué eres?

—Piensa en ello, **_gatito_**.

Stiles odiaba los juegos. Especialmente los odiaba cuando algo así de importante era objeto de debate. Si Derek quería que él supiera qué demonios estaba pasando, entonces por qué coño simplemente no se lo decía.

—Derek, que... —Una luz de repente se disparó en la cabeza de Stiles y comenzó a poner las pistas juntas... el nudo, la inusual aceptación por parte de Derek a todo lo que había sido expuesto, la unión que se había formado tan fácilmente entre ellos. Stiles miró hacia su compañero, viéndolo súbitamente con una luz completamente nueva—. ¿Qué eres?

—Soy un Magi, Stiles, un ser nacido de un Magik.

—¿Pero cómo? —Stiles preguntó mientras que un millón de preguntas le vinieron a la mente al mismo tiempo—. Pensé que los lobos eran los únicos paranormales afuera.

—No, Stiles, hay mucho más en este mundo que sólo los lobos. Puede ser que no los hayas conocido antes ya que ellos guardan sus distancias la mayoría de las veces. Hay un montón de prejuicios entre cambiaformas y los Magi.

—¿Cómo es que no sabemos de esto? —Por supuesto, él no sabía mucho sobre el mundo, pero como cambiaforma, Stiles había pensado que en algún momento habría oído algo. No era como si alguna vez hubiera estado tan lejos de su ex Alfa.

—No sé por qué no sabes acerca de los Magi, Stiles. Creo que es debido a que cada especie tiende a quedarse junto a su propia especie. Como dije, hay una gran cantidad de prejuicios entre los cambiaformas y los Magi, mucha animosidad y odio. Esa es una de las razones por las que no dije nada de inmediato. No sabía cómo te tomarías el que yo sea un Magi.

—No me importa —dijo Stiles sin dudarlo—. Mientras eso no quiera decir que tenemos que estar separados, no me importa.

—En realidad, es una ventaja en lo que a ti y a mí nos concierne.

Stiles frunció el ceño, totalmente confundido. —¿Cómo es eso?

—Creo que diferentes especies se emparejan de forma diferente. Para los lobos, está el marcado y la impronta y las vinculaciones de alma. Los Magi son diferentes. Ellos ven las auras y las firmas mágicas —Stiles inhaló de forma inestable cuando los brazos de Derek se apretaron alrededor de él, temeroso de lo que el hombre tenía que decirle—. Los Magi se emparejan de por vida, Stiles, y sabemos quiénes son nuestros compañeros apenas los vemos.

—Es por eso que no pusiste en duda nuestro emparejamiento —susurró Stiles cuando el entendimiento lentamente llegó a él—. Ya sabías que nos pertenecíamos.

—Supe desde el momento en que nos conocimos que eras mi pareja.

Stiles no sabía si gritar de alegría ante la certeza que podía escuchar en la voz de Derek o tener miedo del hecho que él se había emparejado con un Magi. —No sé qué decir, Derek.

Derek se puso rígido, y Stiles sintió una enorme ola de tristeza provenir del hombre. —¿Me odias ahora, Stiles? — preguntó en voz baja.

—¡No! —Stiles se volvió hasta que pudo mirar a Derek. Pasó los dedos por el lado de la cara de Derek, sus ojos vagando sobre él cuando empezó a ver lo que no había visto antes... la gracia natural en cada movimiento que Derek hacía, los ojos oscuros que a veces no lucían completamente humanos, y la mirada que a veces tenía Derek que le hacía parecer como si supiera cosas que otros no—. Yo nunca podría odiarte, Derek.

—Gracias, Stiles —Derek respiró contra su sien.

Stiles podía sentir el alivio en Derek, el miedo abrumador, y el dolor al rechazo que comenzaba a desvanecerse. Pero sobre todo, podía sentir la alegría que estallaba dentro de Derek ante la aceptación de lo que era el hombre.

Stiles sonrió y se recostó en Derek, apoyando su frente en la barbilla del hombre. —Háblame sobre ser un Magi. ¿Cómo es?

—Bueno, después de estar aquí contigo, no creo que sea muy diferente a ser un lobo. Tenemos un aquelarre en lugar de una manada, pero la jerarquía es más o menos la misma. Encontramos a nuestros compañeros al igual que los lobos, formamos una familia, y seguimos al sumo sacerdote, que es nuestra versión de un Alfa.

—¿Dónde está tu aquelarre?

—Actualmente no pertenezco a un aquelarre, Stiles.

—¿Porque eres el Alfa de nuestra manada?

—No, porque fui desterrado de mi aquelarre cuando nuestro Sumo Sacerdote actual asumió el cargo. Mi padre era el líder de nuestro aquelarre en ese momento, y cuando perdió el desafío por su cargo, el nuevo Sumo Sacerdote me expulsó porque le preocupaba que pudiera tratar de quitarle el control del aquelarre.

—¿Estaba en lo cierto?

—Oh, sí. —Derek rió con aspereza, amargamente—. El hombre no tiene porqué ser el líder de nada, mucho menos de un grupo de personas nacidas de un Magik. Parece creer que el aquelarre es su propia fuente personal de poder a la que simplemente puede acceder cada vez que quiere, como si los Magi fueran herramientas ampliables que puede utilizar para conseguir lo que quiere de la vida.

Stiles hizo una mueca. —Suena encantador.

—Sí, él es un verdadero encanto.

—¿Tu familia sigue siendo parte del aquelarre? —Derek nunca hablaba de su familia y, de hecho, cambiaba el tema cada vez que surgía el de la familia. Stiles había empezado a pensar que Derek no tenía familia, pero tal vez se había equivocado.

—Sí. —El rostro de Derek se oscureció, una amargura entrando en sus ojos que Stiles nunca había visto antes—. Mi madre es una poderosa Magi, una sanadora. Nuestro Sumo Sacerdote se negó a permitir que se fuera conmigo, incluso aunque ella lo intentó. Dijo que iba a matarnos a todos si lo hacía. Ella no tuvo otra opción. Tuvo que quedarse.

—¿Puedes traerla aquí? —Stiles haría cualquier cosa para conseguir alejar la mirada desolada de la cara de Derek—. Podríamos protegerla.

—Stiles, ella es una Magi.

Stiles asintió. Entendía eso. No estaba seguro de qué tenía que ver eso con traer a la madre de Derek aquí donde la manada podría protegerla. —¿Y?

—Ella es una Magi —dijo Derek otra vez como si las palabras tuvieran un significado que Stiles desconocía. 

—Tú también. ¿Cuál es tú punto?

—Stiles, no estoy seguro de si entiendas la gravedad de la situación. Los Magi y los cambiaformas no se asocian entre sí. Hay una larga enemistad entre ellos, una que ha durado cientos de años. Si traigo a mi madre aquí, ella estará en tanto peligro como lo está donde está ahora.

—Oh.

—Es por eso que no puedes decirle a nadie lo que soy, Stiles. Si ellos lo descubren, tratarían de matarme, y tal vez incluso a ti, porque eres mi pareja.

—No voy a decir nada si eso es lo que quieres, pero realmente creo que está mal que tengas que ocultar quién eres y que tengas que estar separado de tu familia. Yo sé lo que es eso, Derek. Nadie debería pasar por eso.

—Y siento que tuvieras que pasar por eso, Stiles, pero las situaciones no son las mismas.

Stiles frunció el ceño. —Son exactamente las mismas, Derek. Las razones pueden no ser las mismas, pero estás siendo separado de tu familia al igual que me separaron de mi familia porque alguien estaba amenazando sus vidas.

—Entiendo lo que dices, Stiles, pero... —El rostro de Derek era tan sombrío como el sentimiento que provenía de él—. No puedo correr el riesgo. 

—Está bien, Derek, si eso es lo que quieres —dijo Stiles, sin querer discutir con el hombre—, pero si cambias de opinión, voy a estar a tu lado. Tú me regresaste a mi familia, y me gustaría hacer lo mismo por ti.

—Gracias, Stiles. No sabes lo mucho que significa eso para mí —Derek cayó sobre las almohadas, arrastrando a Stiles con él—. Tenía tanto miedo de que fueras a odiarme, Stiles. No creo que pudiera vivir con eso. 

Stiles se acurrucó contra Derek, frotando su mejilla sobre el pecho del hombre. —Te lo dije, Derek, nunca podría odiarte.

La mano de Derek era áspera mientras se deslizaba sobre la cabeza de Stiles, pero le dio una sensación de alegría. Podía sentir el alivio de Derek y la gratitud. Pero más que eso, podía sentir la ternura abrumadora que consumía a Derek, y todo estaba dirigido a Stiles.

—Te amo, Derek —susurró Stiles a través de su vínculo, demasiado asustado para decir en voz alta sus palabras. Sabía que era demasiado pronto en su relación para sentirse así, pero Derek estaba dándole a Stiles todo lo que había querido en su vida, y un par de cosas que nunca había soñado con tener.

—Oh, Stiles, yo...

Toc, Toc. 

Stiles gimió mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Derek. Había estado tan cerca de escuchar cómo Derek sentía por él. Tan cerca. Sólo dos segundos más y las palabras hubieran estado allí. Stiles simplemente lo sabía.

Podía sentirlo.

Cuando Derek empezó a reír, Stiles se dio la vuelta y miró a la puerta. No le importaba quién estaba al otro lado o incluso por qué. Él iba a estrangularlos.

—No puedes matarlos, **_gatito_**.

—Mírame —espetó Stiles cuando se levantó y cogió su bata. Sus movimientos eran bruscos y espasmódicos mientras ataba el cinturón alrededor de su bata y daba pisotones por la habitación, abriendo la puerta de golpe. —¿Qué?

Las cejas de Scott se alzaron lentamente, pero él sí se irguió. —¿Es esa la manera de saludar a alguien, Stiles?

—Lo es cuando...

—Cuidado, **_gatito_** —Derek susurró en su mente.

Stiles cerró la boca de golpe. Se quedó sólo mirando a su hermano hasta que el hombre puso los ojos en blanco.

—Necesito ver al Alfa —dijo Scott—. Por favor.

Stiles continuó mirando a su hermano mientras dio un paso atrás y permitió que el hombre entrara en la habitación. Cerró la puerta y se apresuró a volver a sentarse en el colchón junto a Derek, ni en lo más mínimo avergonzado de que su hermano pudiera ver que habían estado juntos en la cama.

—Se necesita su presencia en la planta baja, Alfa —Scott dijo mientras cruzaba sus manos detrás de su espalda y miraba a todas partes menos a la cama—. Los miembros del Alto Consejo han llegado a validar su desafío contra el ex Alfa.

Stiles sentía a Derek aún contra él, el latido del corazón del hombre se aceleró un poco. —¿Y eso significa qué? — preguntó Derek.

—Es simplemente una formalidad, Alfa. El Alto Consejo valida todos los desafíos.

—Entiendo eso, Scott. Quiero saber cómo es el proceso. ¿Qué puedo esperar cuando vaya abajo?

—Oh —Scott asintió como si la pregunta de Derek tuviera perfecto sentido para él ─o para alguien que solía ser humano—. Como he dicho, es sólo una formalidad. Necesitan confirmar que de hecho eres el nuevo Alfa antes de que puedan registrarte como el Alfa de esta manada.

Stiles escondió sus labios al ver el ceño fruncido que cruzó el rostro de Derek. El Alfa no estaba necesariamente enfadado sino más bien como frustrado. Scott estaba siendo el mismo de siempre y olvidaba que Derek no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba su mundo.

—Scott —gruñó Derek.

—¿Sí, Alfa?

La cabeza de Stiles giró bruscamente y se quedó mirando a Scott como si el hombre hubiese perdido la razón, porque tenía que haberlo hecho. Era obvio por la diversión en su tono que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Stiles simplemente no podía entender por qué lo estaba haciendo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio molestaría a propósito al Alfa?

— ** _Gatito_** —Derek dijo mientras tiraba las mantas hacia atrás y salía de la cama—, por favor, ¿dejarías la habitación? No quiero que me detengas de matar a tu hermano.

Stiles giró dando la vuelta y corrió hacia Derek, intentando calmar su ira, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Derek realmente no estaba enojado. Stiles se inclinó y besó a Derek en la mejilla cuando lo alcanzó, guiñándole un ojo cuando el hombre bajó la mirada hacia él.

—Voy a tomar una ducha. Trata de no hacer demasiado lío. Es muy difícil sacar la sangre de la alfombra.

Stiles sonrió cuando escuchó a Scott inhalar bruscamente. Mantuvo su rostro cuidadosamente apartado de su hermano mientras se dirigía al baño y cerraba la puerta. Por un momento, se apoyó contra la puerta y escuchó como Derek reprendió a Scott por no estar más dispuesto a dar información.

Después de la tercera vez que Scott se disculpó, Stiles sonrió y se apartó de la puerta del baño y se metió en la ducha. Activó el agua y luego ajustó la temperatura y empezó a refregarse. 

Stiles tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás bajo el agua de la ducha, enjuagando su cabello cuando escuchó la puerta de la ducha abrirse. Por un breve instante, su corazón se agitó con miedo, y entonces sintió fuertes brazos musculosos envolverse a su alrededor, y un profundo gruñido vibró en el aire. Stiles se derritió contra el gran hombre que lo sostenía, contento ante el conocimiento de que estaba a salvo.

Stiles volvió la cabeza sumisamente al sentir la erección de Derek rozar contra él.

—Mi compañero —susurró Derek mientras se inclinaba y frotaba la cara contra el hombro desnudo de Stiles. Derek se inclinó y olió el cuello de Stiles. Cuando se inclinó hacia atrás, la punta de sus colmillos apareció a través de sus labios. Sus profundos ojos ónix miraron a Stiles como si él fuera la presa, lista para ser perseguida y devorada.

El lobo de Stiles quería mostrar su vientre y dejar que el más poderoso lobo tomara un bocado. Tomando una respiración profunda, Stiles inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su garganta. Se estremeció cuando sintió a Derek olfatear y presionar su nariz contra el pliegue de su cuello, lamiendo y gruñendo mientras se presionaba más cerca.

Derek pellizcó la piel del cuello de Stiles con los dientes antes de hundir sus colmillos. Stiles gritó, puro placer combinado con un poco de dolor inundaron cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. Su miembro se endureció a duro acero en una milésima de segundo.

Cuando Derek retiró sus dientes y levantó la cabeza, frotó su pulgar sobre la base del cuello de Stiles, aparentemente satisfecho de sí mismo. Stiles gritó cuando Derek de repente lo levantó y empujó contra la pared de la ducha. Derek se agachó y agarró el culo de Stiles, presionando sus dedos en el agujero apretado de Stiles.

—¿Vas a follarme en la ducha, Derek? —Stiles preguntó cuando sintió un dedo bordear su culo.

—Hay algo más que debes saber sobre los Magi, Stiles.

—¿Sí? —Stiles jadeó suavemente. Un calor repentino le llenaba, y sintió una ligera presión alrededor de su apretado anillo de músculos. Stiles gritó: sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás cuando repentinamente fue extendido. Jadeó, queriendo sentir más, pero necesitaba un momento para ajustarse a la inusual sensación. Nunca había sentido nada igual en su vida.

—Eso fue... eso fue... —Stiles se humedeció los labios—. ¿Cómo...?

Derek se echó a reír. —Ser un Magi tiene sus ventajas, gatito.

—Sí.

Stiles se acercó y agarró los hombros de Derek cuando sintió la cabeza roma de la polla del hombre empujando en su entrada. Stiles fue conectado con tanta fuerza que cayó hacia atrás, empalando su cuerpo en la polla de Derek.

Escalofríos estallaron por todo el cuerpo de Stiles cuando la mano de Derek se deslizó por su cuello y sobre su cuero cabelludo, agarrando Derek un puñado de pelo de Stiles y dando un ligero tirón. Stiles levantó su culo más alto al gritar su placer.

—Derek —Stiles gimió cuando comenzó a montar la polla de Derek duro y rápido.

Derek agarró el culo de Stiles firmemente en sus manos y golpeó en él. La cabeza de Stiles cayó contra la pared de la ducha, y fuertes gemidos llenaron el espacio cerrado. Stiles no estaba seguro de si venían de él o de su compañero, y a él realmente no le importaba. El placer que Derek le estaba dando era más allá de lo que jamás había experimentado, excepto cuando estaba en los brazos de este hombre.

Stiles envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek. Cambió el ángulo de los empujes de Derek, la polla del hombre golpeando el punto dulce de Stiles cada vez. Stiles se volvió loco, gritando mientras su polla explotó, arrastrando sus cojones apretadamente contra su cuerpo.

Eso pareció ser todo lo que Derek estaba esperando. Gimió y empujó su polla en el culo de Stiles. Se puso rígido, y su polla palpitó liberándose, inundando a Stiles con su aroma y reforzando su declaración de apareamiento.

Estaba asombrado del placer que claramente demostraba el rostro de Derek. No podía apartar la mirada. Dudaba de que hubiese otra alma en la tierra que fuera tan sexy como su compañero cuando el hombre estaba excitado.

—Mío —Derek susurró con dureza.

Stiles gimió cuando sintió que el nudo se extendió y se prendió dentro de él. Eso era algo que no estaba seguro de que alguna vez fuera a acostumbrarse.

—Tuyo —murmuró Stiles. La conexión entre ellos lo sacudió. Había oído hablar de cambiaformas que se unían entre sí a un nivel de vinculación de alma más profundo, pero nunca pensó que sería uno de ellos.

Stiles se inclinó y reclamó los labios de Derek. Estaba hambriento de todos los sabores que pudiera obtener del hombre, cada sensación. El Alfa era perfecto para él. Era fuerte y feroz, pero suave y amoroso. Era incluso todo lo que Stiles podría haber soñado en una pareja y mucho más.

—Te amo, Derek.

—Te amo, _**gatito.**_


	9. CAPITULO 9

CAPITULO 9

Derek mantuvo un férreo control de la mano de Stiles mientras bajaban las escaleras para saludar a sus invitados. Después de reprender a Scott, el hombre finalmente le había explicado que los Miembros del Alto Consejo que habían llegado estaban allí para probar que él era de hecho el nuevo Alfa. Querían ver si los poderes del antiguo Alfa se habían transferido a él o no.

Era ridículo en la mente de Derek, pero si eso era lo que se necesitaba para permanecer donde estaba, Derek lo haría. No podía pensar en cuanto no haría para mantener a su pareja a su lado. Stiles era todo para él.

Derek sólo oraba que no revelara demasiado. No tenía idea de que harían los miembros del Alto Consejo si descubrieran que era un Magi, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no sería nada bueno. Desde luego no quería descubrirlo.

—Buenos días, caballeros —dijo Derek mientras entraba en la sala y vio a tres hombres vestidos en trajes bastante sofisticados sentados en la sala—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

—¿Eres Derek Hale? —uno de los hombres preguntó. 

—Lo soy —Derek asintió, notando rápidamente que el hombre tenía un aire altivo. La forma en que el hombre miraba arrugando la nariz como si su mierda no apestara volvía loco a Derek. Era la misma forma en que el Sumo Sacerdote de su aquelarre solía mirarlo. Derek inmediatamente tachó a este tipo de su lista de Navidad.

—Yo soy el Anciano Deaton. Como era su deber, el Beta Scott Stilinski nos ha informado que ganó un desafío contra su ex Alfa.

Derek ladeó la cabeza, mirando al Anciano cuidadosamente. —Yo no diría exactamente que gané un desafío contra él. Más bien me atacó y lo mate.

El Anciano arqueó la ceja de color sal y pimienta. —¿Usted no emitió un desafío formal?

—No.

—¿Y sin embargo lo asesinó?

—Como dije él me atacó. Yo simplemente me defendí.

—Ya veo —El Anciano Deaton cruzó un brazo sobre el pecho y se frotó la barbilla con su mano.

—¿La violencia es parte habitual de su naturaleza, señor Hale?

Los labios de Derek se torcieron en una sonrisa irónica. —Sólo cuando alguien está tratando de matarme.

—Tranquilo, Derek —Stiles le susurró en su mente—. A este hombre le gusta jugar con sus palabras.

Derek se quedó inmóvil, su sonrisa deslizándose de la cara antes de poder controlar sus rasgos. —¿Te has encontrado con él antes?

—Él visitó al antiguo Alfa una vez o dos.

—¿Eran amigos? —Realmente apestaría si lo fueran.

—No lo creo. El Anciano siempre actuaba como si apenas pudiera soportar estar en la misma habitación con mi ex Alfa.

—Eras humano antes de que asesinaras al Alfa anterior, ¿correcto?

—Es verdad que no sabía nada de los lobos antes de esa fecha, si eso es lo que está tratando de averiguar —dijo Derek, con la esperanza de cambiar particularmente esa línea de interrogatorio. No quería mentir abiertamente al Anciano, pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad—. Scott me ha estado enseñando acerca de la especie de los lobos.

—La especie de los Lobos, un término interesante para usar si no sabía de antemano sobre nosotros.

Una de las comisuras de la boca de Derek se inclinó hacia arriba. —Estaba tratando de ser amable.

—¿Y siente que necesita ser educado por qué?

Bueno, aquello molestó a Derek. —¿Es rudo no serlo?

—¿A menudo trata de ser diplomático, señor Hale?

Derek parpadeó. —¿Hay alguna razón por la que no debería serlo?

Tenía un deseo loco de golpear al hombre cuando se frotó la barbilla de nuevo. Era evidente, incluso sin la advertencia de Stiles, que el hombre estaba jugando.

—¿Siempre contesta una pregunta con otra pregunta, señor Hale?

Los ojos de Derek se estrecharon cuando de repente empezó a entender lo que el hombre estaba haciendo ─además de tratar de volver loco a Derek. —No, no siempre. Pero me parece que alguien está recabando información en lugar de simplemente preguntar lo que quiere saber, es más fácil que tratar de averiguar exactamente lo que quieren.

Derek tiró de la mano de Stiles y entró aún más en la habitación. Al pasar junto al Anciano, podría jurar que vio que los labios del hombre se contrajeron, pero se había ido antes de que pudiera estar seguro. Si lo hubiera visto, no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué. ¿Qué clase de juego estaba jugando este hombre?

—¿Puedo ofrecerles señores un poco de café o té? — Cuando el anciano empezó a abrir la boca, Derek rápidamente levantó la mano—. No, no siempre ofrezco a mis visitas café, pero me imagino que es demasiado temprano para tomar una copa, por mucho que pudiera gustarnos una.

Sí, los labios del tipo se retorcieron.

—Café sería maravilloso, gracias.

Bueno, eso fue bastante educado. Derek podía ser educado también. —Stiles, ¿quieres informarle a Melissa que necesitamos una jarra de café?

—Por supuesto.

Derek esperó hasta que Stiles saliera de la habitación antes de sentarse en el sofá frente a los demás. Casualmente cruzó las piernas y juntó las manos, luego miró a cada uno de los tres hombres, uno a la vez.

—Así que, ¿qué otras preguntas puedo contestar para ustedes?

Un grito espeluznante dividió el aire, cortando cualquier pregunta que los ancianos podrían haber preguntado. El corazón de Derek se congeló en su pecho mientras se levantaba de un salto y corría hacia el arco que conducía a la sala de estar.

Conocía ese grito.

—¡Alfa, no hemos terminado con usted!

Derek gruñó cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a los Ancianos. A él no le importaba cuál de los ancianos había hablado. Ni siquiera le importaba lo que ellos dijeran. Nadie iba a evitar que averiguara por qué Stiles había gritado.

Cuando Stiles gritó de nuevo, Derek descartó a los Ancianos de su mente y se fue a rescatar a su pareja. Sus garras se extendieron mientras salía de la habitación, el olor del peligro coloreando su mundo y volviéndolo rojo de rabia.

Cuando dobló la esquina del pasillo que conducía a la cocina, el aliento que había estado conteniendo quedó atrapado en la garganta y casi lo ahogó. Stiles estaba arrodillado en el suelo entre dos muy grandes desconocidos. Sangre roja oscura goteaba en su camisa desde su cuello, justo donde uno de ellos estaba sosteniendo un cuchillo en la garganta de Stiles.

El labio de Derek se curvó hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto uno de sus colmillos. —Déjenlo ir ahora, y puede que los deje vivir. —Uno de los hombres se rió sarcásticamente de Derek como si no creyera que pudiera hacerles daño en absoluto. Derek no tenía ningún problema para convencerlo de lo contrario.

La necesidad de matar, de desgarrar a los que le hicieron daño a su compañero miembro por miembro, lo montó duro, nublando su mente a todo lo demás. Derek dio un paso adelante, con la intención de hacer precisamente eso, cuando la voz de Stiles se filtró a través de la rabia que empañaba su cerebro.

 —¡No es mi sangre, Derek! —Stiles prácticamente gritó en su cabeza—. Me forzaron a arrodillarme y arrojaron una taza de sangre en mí. No es mi sangre. No estoy herido.

Un gruñido bajo subió por su garganta, y podía sentir sus colmillos empezando a alargarse. —¡Dejen ir a mi compañero!

—¿Ha reclamado a su Omega como su compañero, señor Hale? —preguntó una voz detrás de Derek.

Derek rechinó sus dientes mientras se daba vuelta para mirar al Anciano, sabiendo exactamente quién había hecho la pregunta. —Mi nombre es Alfa Derek Hale, y a menos que desee iniciar un incidente que no puede manejar, le sugiero que lo utilice. También sugiero que les diga a sus hombres que suelten a mi pareja antes de que los asesine como lo hice con el Alfa anterior.

El hombre se limitó a arquearle una ceja a Derek. —Yo soy un Anciano, señor Hale. Nací lobo. Usted ha sido un cambiaforma por un par de semanas. ¿De verdad cree que puede vencerme en una pelea?

—Podría morir en el intento, pero puedo prometerte que te llevaré conmigo.

—Derek —Stiles susurró silenciosamente, la diversión entrelazando su tono—, no es una buena idea amenazar a un Anciano.

Derek ni siquiera se dio vuelta. Sabía que necesitaba mantener sus ojos en el hombre delante de él. Stiles le dejaría saber si estaba en mayor peligro. —Tampoco es una buena idea mantener a mi compañero de rehén y amenazar su vida. Tiende a ponerme de mal humor.

Los ojos del Anciano eran duros y evaluadores cuando se giraron a Stiles. —¿Él está hablando contigo?

Derek afianzó sus piernas al separarlas, fijándolas en el lugar. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, enviando al Anciano su mirada más intensa. —Creo que Scott dijo que era una vinculación de alma.

Derek vio la primera señal de emoción en el Anciano cuando los ojos del hombre regresaron nuevamente a él. Ellos casi dominaban su rostro.

—¿Tienen las almas vinculadas?

—¿Otra pregunta, Anciano?

—¡Sólo contesta, maldita sea! —El Anciano Deaton gritó mientras sus ojos se movían entre Derek y Stiles, volviéndose más grandes con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Sí, me he acoplado con Stiles, vinculado mi alma con mi Omega, el hombre que tus guardias están apartando de mí. Con un cuchillo en la garganta, debo añadir. —Derek entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

—Dulce madre de la misericordia. —El Anciano palideció y dio dos lentos pasos hacia atrás—. ¡Déjenlo ir! —ordenó—. ¡Suéltenlo ahora, idiotas!

Derek frunció el ceño ante el temor que podía escuchar haciendo eco a través del tono del Anciano. Las reglas acababan de cambiar. Él no entendía cómo. ¿Qué tenía que ver estar vinculado de alma con Stiles con las cosas?

Dio un gruñido de satisfacción cuando sintió que Stiles se presionó contra su costado y luego se inclinó para frotar un lado de su cara en la parte superior de la cabeza de Stiles, extendiendo su olor en su compañero y liberándolo del olor nauseabundo de los hombres que le habían estado sosteniendo.

—Tocas a mi pareja de nuevo y vas a tener serios problemas, Anciano. —A pesar del tono áspero de Derek, gentilmente puso una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stiles y deslizó los dedos cuidadosamente a través de su espesa cabellera rubia avena.

—¿Estás bien, **_gatito_**? —le susurró en voz baja. Si así no fuera, los hombres que lo habían sostenido no vivirían para ver el siguiente día.

—Estoy bien, aunque tengo que cambiar mi ropa —Stiles hizo una mueca al mirar hacia abajo la sangre que manchaba el frente de su camisa—. No creo que esto vaya a salir.

—No te preocupes, **_gatito_** —dijo Derek mientras levantaba sus ojos para encontrar los de los Ancianos—. Los ancianos pagarán por los daños que han causado. —Sus ojos se estrecharon—. ¿No es así?

—Sí, por supuesto —uno de los Ancianos rápidamente dijo—. Sólo envíanos la factura de la camisa, y nosotros nos encargaremos de ello.

Derek inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Todo el lugar apestaba a inquietud. Era evidente que los Ancianos repentinamente estaban muy temerosos de él.

—Stiles, ¿qué diablos está pasando? —le preguntó silenciosamente—. Hace un minuto, estos tipos estaban siendo unos idiotas. Ahora, prácticamente están tropezando entre ellos mismos para ser amables conmigo. ¿Es esta otra de sus pruebas?

—Tienen miedo de ti.

—Sé eso. Sencillamente no entiendo por qué.

—Estamos vinculados de alma. Eso es completamente diferente a estar simplemente emparejados. Y debido a que eres un Alfa, ellos esperaban que te enfurecieras cuando viste la sangre en mí simplemente porque yo era tu Omega. El ser compañeros con alma vinculadas lleva las cosas a otro nivel.

—Yo estaba enojado, Stiles —Derek espetó en voz alta—. Ellos no tenían derecho de amenazarte de esa manera.

—Pero tu Omega no estaba tocándote —uno de los Ancianos insistió.

—¡Debido a que sus hombres lo sostenían!

—Deberías haber estado furioso.

—Yo estaba furioso, gili...

Stiles se rió mientras se deslizaba adelante de Derek, acariciando hacia abajo con sus manos el pecho de Derek. — Lo que creo que estás fallando en entender aquí, mi amor, es que el que me amenazaran era una prueba. Los Ancianos querían ver si te encolerizabas y atacabas si veías que tu Omega estaba en peligro. Dudo que fueran conscientes de que nuestra relación era más que la de Alfa y Omega.

—¿Esto fue una maldita prueba? —Derek gruñó amenazadoramente—. ¿Qué estaban esperando? ¿Derramamiento de sangre y decapitación?

—Teníamos que ver cómo ibas a reaccionar, Alfa Hale —dijo el Anciano Deaton, usando finalmente el debido respeto al dirigirse a Derek—. Tiene que entender, los lobos Alfa son muy poderosos, y sin un compañero o un Omega para controlarlos, el poder los vuelve locos. Ellos cazan y matan indiscriminadamente, destruyendo todo lo que encuentran.

—He escuchado eso antes. Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver con Stiles o por qué todos están actuando como si estuviera a punto de desgarrarlos miembro a miembro.

—Si entendieras sobre el poder de un Alfa, entonces entenderías porqué estábamos tratando de probar tu control.

—Lo que yo entiendo es que estaban amenazando a mi compañero.

—Él nunca estuvo en peligro real, pero necesitábamos ver cómo reaccionarías, si perderías el control. El descubrimiento de que estás vinculado de alma con tu Omega hizo la situación aún más precaria. La mayoría de los Alfas que están vinculados de alma no tienen control cuando sus compañeros están en peligro.

Las cejas de Derek se dispararon hacia arriba. —¿Es por eso que todos parecían tan asustados?

El hombre sonrió, pero sólo un poco, sólo una ligera curva en sus labios. —No esperábamos que se controlara como lo hizo, Alfa Hale.

Derek suspiró, más frustrado que cuando hablaba con Scott. Se pasó una mano por la cara luego envolvió su brazo alrededor de Stiles, tirando a su compañero más cerca de él mientras enfrentaba a los Ancianos.

—¿Significa esto que he pasado lo prueba que idearon?

—Sí, Alfa Hale —respondió el Anciano Deaton—. Yo diría que ha pasado la prueba brillantemente.

Los labios de Derek se deslizaron hacia abajo en una mueca. —Me alegro que lo apruebe. —A decir verdad, no le podría importar menos. Él quería que estos hombres se fueran antes de que realmente perdiera los estribos. Atacar a su pareja, o incluso amenazar con atacar a su compañero, no le hacía un Alfa muy feliz—. ¿Hay algo más que necesiten antes de irse?

—Derek —Stiles jadeó en silencio—. No le dices a un Anciano que se vaya.

—¡Obsérvame!

El Anciano mayor arqueó una ceja cuando Stiles se rió. Derek simplemente se encogió de hombros, no estando dispuesto a compartir su conversación íntima y personal entre él y su compañero con nadie, especialmente con un Anciano.

—No, supongo que eso es todo, Alfa Hale —dijo finalmente el hombre—. Su desafío será registrado en nuestros libros de registro, así como su estado Alfa de la manada. Si tiene alguna pregunta... 

—Le preguntaré a Scott.

El Anciano sonrió esta vez mientras juntaba las manos y las dejaba colgar delante de su cuerpo. —Muy bien, Alfa Hale. Entonces supongo que nos iremos, dejando de molestar, como tan obviamente está deseando.

Si Derek no estuviera tan enojado con el tipo por haber amenazado a su compañero, podría llegar a agradarle. Soltó a Stiles y se acercó a abrir la puerta, colocando una sonrisa en su rostro cuando se volvió hacia los Ancianos y sus dos guardias.

—Que tengan un buen día, caballeros.

Cada uno salió en fila por la puerta, pero el Anciano que había hecho la mayor parte de la conversación se detuvo en la puerta y miró a Derek, con un pequeño gesto de curiosidad en su rostro. —Usted es un hombre interesante, Derek Hale. Hablaremos de nuevo.

—Claro, eso sería genial. —La sonrisa de Derek se amplió, pero fue casi tan falsa como sus palabras corteses. Sólo quería que los Ancianos se fueran—. Sólo tiene que llamar con antelación la próxima vez. Uno nunca sabe cuándo podría estar fuera por negocios. Odiaría perderme su visita.

El Anciano inclinó la ceja de color sal y pimienta de nuevo, luego sonrió, girando y saliendo por la puerta. Derek cerró la

puerta de un portazo tan pronto como él la atravesó y luego juntó las manos y se volvió para mirar a Stiles.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay para desayunar, **_gatito_**?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicos espero que la disfruten, perdón por no subirla más temprano pero e tenido unas semanas muy atareadas, si ven un error me lo pueden hacer saber por favor, espero que les guste :)


	10. CAPITULO 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Stiles tarareaba alegremente mientras salía de la cocina y se dirigía a la oficina de Derek. Había pasado la mañana haciendo galletas con su madre, algo que nunca se le había permitido hacer en el pasado.

Desde que Derek entró a su vida, había sido capaz de hacer un montón de cosas que no se le había permitido hacer en el pasado. Había pasado más y más tiempo con su familia, llegando realmente a conocerlos. Su madre y padre se habían vuelto visitantes habituales en la casa, a menudo quedándose a cenar o simplemente para pasar el rato.

Derek, en particular, parecía disfrutar el tiempo que pasaba con Melissa y John. Stiles sabía que venía de que Derek no pudiera ver a su propia familia y deseó que el hombre cambiara de opinión acerca de ir a buscarlos.

Entendía todo el asunto Magi versus lobos, pero estaba bastante seguro de que podía ocultar la información de todo el mundo si era necesario. Era más importante reunir a Derek con su familia.

Stiles era más que feliz de compartir su familia con Derek, pero sabía que no era lo mismo. De vez en cuando, podía atrapar a Derek con la mirada perdida en el espacio y sabía que su compañero estaba pensando en la gente que había dejado atrás.

Y cuando eso sucedía, el corazón de Stiles dolía por el hombre más grande.

Derek era todo lo bueno y justo en el mundo. Amaba a Stiles y tomaba cada oportunidad para probarlo. A menudo sentía que la principal meta en la vida de Derek era hacer feliz a Stiles, y el hombre hacía todo en lo que podía pensar para hacer precisamente eso.

Las demostraciones amorosas tarde en la noche eran la mejor parte. Stiles no podía contar el número de veces que Derek lo había buscado en medio de la noche, casi como si el hombre necesitara tocar a Stiles para asegurarse de que Stiles estaba allí.

Stiles nunca se negaba a Derek. Necesitaba saber que Derek estaba ahí de la misma manera. Anhelaba cada toque suave, cada suave caricia. Las veces que Derek era más intenso, casi fuera de control, eran tan gloriosas como hacer el amor lento, mientras Derek no apartaba la mirada de los ojos de Stiles durante el momento.

La necesidad de conectar con Derek en un nivel más básico a menudo conducía a Stiles al lado del Alfa. Stiles no sabía si era un subproducto de su vinculación de alma o simplemente porque Derek follaba como un sueño. Sólo sabía que necesitaba a su pareja, y con frecuencia.

Hoy día, Stiles tenía en mente algo especial para Derek. Mantuvo una simple sonrisa en su rostro cuando abrió la puerta y entró en el despacho de Derek. El hecho de que Derek estaba en una reunión con Scott no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Derek se había asegurado de que Stiles supiera que siempre era bienvenido, sin importar qué. Esa era otra de las razones que hacían al hombre un buen compañero.

—Hey, **_gatito_** —dijo Derek cuando Stiles entró—. ¿Pasaste un buen momento con tu madre?

—Lo hice. —La sonrisa de Stiles se amplió mientras sostenía un pequeño plato de galletas—. Te he traído un regalo especial —dijo en voz alta para el beneficio de Scott—. Y no se trata de las galletas —dijo a través de su conexión mental mientras daba un guiño a Derek.

La ceja de Derek se arqueó. —¿Oh?

—¿Estás en una reunión importante?

—Da igual. —La sonrisa de Derek era casi salvaje cuando se volvió para mirar a Scott—. Terminaremos esta tarde —dijo en voz alta.

Scott parecía perplejo, pero eso sólo duró unos dos segundos antes de que su rostro se sonrojara y rápidamente se pusiera de pie, le hizo una seña a Derek, y se apresuró a salir de la habitación como si tuviera el culo en llamas. Stiles se echó a reír al ver que su hermano prácticamente huía de la habitación.

Derek se reclinó en su silla, tamborileando con los dedos distraídamente en el escritorio mientras miraba a Stiles con ojos hambrientos. —Entonces, **_gatito,_** ¿dónde está mi regalo especial?

Stiles movió las cejas mientras se acercaba y cerró la puerta de la oficina. Podía sentir el calor de la lujuria de Derek lamiendo los bordes de su cuerpo cuando se volvió y se apoyó contra la puerta.

Aunque dudaba que lo supiera todo, Stiles había aprendido mucho acerca de las cosas que un Magi podía hacer. Derek tenía poderes que desafiaban la imaginación. Y, aunque Derek nunca los utilizaba para nada más que cuidar de Stiles o darle inimaginable placer, ahora sabía por qué el hombre era tan cauteloso acerca que cualquier persona supiera de su herencia.

Derek era muy poderoso.

Stiles arqueó una ceja desafiante a su pareja. —Esto funcionaría muchísimo mejor si estuviera desnudo. —La alegría de Stiles se derramó de él en un profundo bramido de risa cuando, con el ondular de la mano de Derek, quedó ahí desnudo como el día en que nació—. Esa es una habilidad muy interesante la que tienes, pareja mía.

Derek sonrió mientras sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo desnudo de Stiles, devorándolo con un hambre que hizo a Stiles añorarlo con necesidad. —Me alegro que lo apruebes, **_gatito_**.

—Oh, sí, lo sé —Stiles balanceaba sus caderas sugestivamente mientras caminaba a través de la habitación y alrededor del escritorio de Derek. Cuando se puso de pie delante de Derek, se deslizó entre los muslos del hombre y luego se sentó en el borde del escritorio—. Sólo tienes que bajar la cremallera, compañero.

Las cejas de Derek se dispararon hacia arriba. —¿No me quieres desnudo también?

—Uh-uh. Creo que es más atractivo que estés vestido mientras estoy desnudo —Stiles agitó la mano en el aire—. Esta es tu oficina, después de todo. Probablemente hay un código de vestimenta para el Alfa.

La profunda risa de Derek retumbó a través de la habitación, reconfortando el corazón de Stiles. Si siempre pudiera hacer a su compañero así de feliz y relajado, entonces estaría bastante seguro de que su deber estaba cumplido.

Stiles se recostó en el duro escritorio, sonrojándose cuando su dura polla golpeó en su estómago luego se mantuvo recta hacia arriba en el aire. El hecho de que estaba excitado por su compañero era muy, muy evidente. El hombre simplemente le hacía eso, así de simple.

—¿Es esta mi sorpresa especial, Stiles? —Derek preguntó mientras sus manos se curvaron alrededor de la polla de Stiles.

—Uh-uh —dijo Stiles de nuevo.

—¿No?

—Ya lo verás —Stiles sonrió maliciosamente. Sencillamente no tenía la intención de decirle a Derek lo que había planeado para él. El hombre lo descubriría muy pronto. —Estoy listo para ti.

—¡Oh sí! —La ceja de Derek se asomó cuando Stiles separó sus piernas—. Uh, Stiles, hay un cable que saliendo de tu culo.

—Sip.

—¿Por qué?

Stiles soltó una risita. —Lo descubrirás.

Stiles no pudo evitar dejar de gemir cuando el placer lo inundó mientras Derek empujó un dedo en él y empezó a menearlo alrededor. Dios, le encantaba esa sensación. Cualquier contacto de su compañero era oro puro. Separó sus piernas más ampliamente, silenciosamente pidiendo más.

—Tómame, Derek —Stiles exigió con voz ronca, o tal vez estaba rogando—. Reclamarme otra vez.

Stiles oyó el roce distintivo de la cremallera de Derek siendo bajada luego sintió la cabeza roma de la polla del hombre presionando contra su interés fruncido. Su respiración quedó atrapada y mantenida en su pecho cuando el hombre empujó lentamente, estirando la apretada abertura de Stiles al límite.

Cuando Derek casi había tocado fondo, súbitamente se quedó inmóvil, con el ceño arrugado hacia Stiles. —Qué...

Stiles sonrió y apretó el botón en el pequeño mando a distancia en su mano. El zumbido repentino y las vibraciones se iniciaron en el interior de su culo coincidieron con el profundo gemido de Derek.

—¡Joder, Stiles! —Derek gruñó mientras sus caderas fueron de golpe hacia adelante, conduciendo su polla dentro de Stiles—. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Mi sorpresa.

Stiles no sabía si Derek se daba cuenta de que todo el tiempo que estuvo mirando hacia él en estado de shock, sus caderas se estaban moviendo. No mucho, sólo un poco, sólo lo suficiente para sentir vibrando los músculos de Stiles a su alrededor.

Derek no le dio tiempo a Stiles para responder antes de bajar la cabeza y cubrir la boca de Stiles con la suya. Stiles se derritió contra Derek, gimiendo mientras abría la boca para la exploración de Derek.

La calma de Stiles fue destrozada por el hambre que crecía dentro de él. La dura longitud empujando en él le dijo que su compañero le deseaba en la misma medida. No podía estar más emocionado ante la perspectiva.

Apretando su labio inferior entre los dientes, Stiles gimió fuertemente cuando Derek lo tomó con fuerza brutal, golpeando dentro de él a un ritmo incesante. Sus pulmones se expandieron mientras sus gritos resonaban por toda la oficina.

Podía sentir cada centímetro de la polla de su compañero en su culo mientras sus dedos se clavaban en los musculosos brazos del hombre, aferrándose a él como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Estaba dejando marcas de garras, pero no le importaba en el momento. Lo único que le preocupaba era ser follado por el hombre más sexy que caminaba por la faz de la tierra.

Stiles extendió la mano y cerró los dedos en torno a su propio pene y luego empezó a acariciar al ritmo de Derek. Su clímax estaba cerca. Stiles podía sentirlo arañando en lo alto por su columna vertebral. Sus bolas estaban apretadas firmemente a su cuerpo mientras trabajaba en su eje.

—¡Mío! —Derek gruñó salvajemente mientras empezaba a empujar, su cuerpo moviéndose rápidamente dentro y fuera del cuerpo de Stiles. Cuanto más rápido penetraba, más podía sentir Stiles fortalecerse la conexión entre ellos como si ellos necesitaran esta conexión para reforzar su vínculo. Stiles sintió acelerar su pulso sólo ante la idea.

La sonrisa de Derek era salvaje mientras se retiraba hasta que sólo la cabeza de su polla permanecía dentro del cuerpo de Stiles, y luego empujó hacia adelante con todo el deseo que sentía correr por su cuerpo.

—Derek —Stiles jadeó mientras cabalgaba al borde de un orgasmo de proporciones épicas.

—Hazlo, gatito —gruñó Derek—. Córrete para mí.

Stiles gritó, con la cabeza presionando hacia atrás en la dura madera debajo de él. Su cuerpo se puso tenso cuando el espacio entre ellos se llenó de su semilla caliente. Las manos de Stiles se agarraron desesperadamente para hacer palanca, encontrándola en el cuerpo de Derek, envolviéndose alrededor de los hombros de Derek.

Stiles gimió, apretando sus manos en los hombros de Derek cuando sintió un ruido sordo construirse en el pecho del Alfa. Instintivamente se arqueó hacia Derek cuando el hombre lamió el camino hasta el pulso suave en el cuello de Stiles y luego hundió sus dientes.

Derek golpeó duro el culo de Stiles, ásperos sonidos provenían de su compañero antes de meter profundamente su polla en el culo de Stiles mientras rugía. Una dura estocada más y Derek estalló, llenando el cuerpo de Stiles con su liberación, el nudo en el extremo de su miembro aferrándose a Stiles.

Stiles parpadeó un par de veces y luego se dejó caer contra el escritorio, su corazón latiendo fuera de control. Se tumbó allí con una gran sonrisa tonta en la cara mientras Derek extraía los dientes y lamía la mordida cerrándola antes de levantar su cabeza para mirar a Stiles a los ojos.

Stiles casi estaba abrumado con el conocimiento de que sostenía a su compañero en sus brazos, que ellos estarían juntos por el resto de la eternidad. —Mi compañero —susurró suavemente mientras levantaba una mano y acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Derek. El rostro de Derek lucía sereno, una relajada sonrisa se extendió en los labios del hombre.

—Siempre.

Stiles se rió cuando Derek empezó a moverse, pero de repente se congeló en el lugar y se estremeció, la mirada de intenso placer endureciendo las facciones de Derek. Después de un momento, Stiles sintió el nudo retroceder y Derek lentamente salió de él.

—¿Te gustó mi sorpresa, compañero? —preguntó mientras apagaba el huevo vibrador.

—Oh sí —jadeó Derek—. Puedes sorprenderme así cualquier día.

Stiles se deslizó hasta sus pies cuando Derek dio un paso atrás. Fue un poco incómodo sacar el huevo, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, Derek onduló su mano y Stiles se encontró una vez más vestido y limpio de arriba a abajo.

Se rió cuando miró hacia abajo al huevo, encontrándolo de igual manera limpio. —Eso es muy útil. —Stiles abrió el cajón superior del escritorio de Derek y dejó caer el huevo y el control remoto antes de cerrarlo de nuevo—. Voy a dejar eso ahí para la próxima vez.

—Espero por ella, **_gatito_**.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión con Scott?

—¿Antes de que nos interrumpieras, quieres decir?

Stiles se dio la vuelta para mirar a Derek, preocupado de que el Alfa pudiera estar molesto porque había interrumpido la reunión. Cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Derek, sabía que su compañero estaba tan feliz como lo estaba él con la pequeña interrupción.

—Sí, antes de eso.

—Para decirte la verdad, era aburrida como el infierno — Derek se dejó caer en la silla y tiró de Stiles hacia su regazo—. Sé que tengo que aprender estas cosas, pero Scott parece pensar que tengo que aprender todo en este mismo momento. Me está volviendo loco.

Stiles frunció el ceño confundido. —¿Qué exactamente está tratando de enseñarte?

Derek se extendió y agarró un gran libro encuadernado en piel roja. —Al parecer, hay un montón de reglas para la especie de los lobos —sostuvo el libro antes de abrirlo para mostrarle a Stiles el índice—. Scott dice que necesito saber todas estas reglas de memoria. Si no cumplo una u olvido una, puedo ser llevado ante el Alto Consejo.

—Eso apesta.

Derek resopló. —¿Verdad?

—¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?

—Oh, gatito, no deseas estar atascado todo el día aquí. Esta mierda realmente es aburrida como el infierno. Sólo un montón de reglas en un lenguaje que casi nadie puede entender.

—No me importa, de verdad —Stiles tomó el libro de Derek y lo apoyó contra su estómago. Se inclinó contra Derek y fue a la primera página, que explicaba la historia del Alto Consejo, y comenzó a leer.

—El Alto Consejo fue establecido en los primeros años de los mil seiscientos por los líderes de todas las manadas de lobos, después de una devastadora guerra que acabó con casi la mitad de la población de lobos. Llamado El Concilio Lobo, el Alto Consejo es el órgano de gobierno, responsables de elaborar y hacer cumplir las normas que rigen al clan.

Stiles continuó leyendo, aprendiendo más sobre el Alto Consejo y la especie de los lobos de lo que alguna vez realmente había sabido, o querido conocer. La idea detrás del consejo era sensata, pero Stiles tuvo que preguntarse si un grupo de personas teniendo todo ese poder era algo bueno.

Le recordaba algo por lo que un Alfa pasaba. Todo ese poder en una mano, o en las manos de un consejo, no parecía una buena elección. Había visto lo que le pasaba a un Alfa loco por el poder. No imaginaba que sería muy diferente si hubiera más de una persona. El abuso de poder todavía era abuso de poder, sin importar cuántas personas estuvieran involucradas.

Para el momento en que Stiles dejó el libro sobre el escritorio, podía ver la puesta de sol a través de la ventana. Stiles sonrió. —Nos perdimos el almuerzo, Derek.

—Lo hicimos, lo que significa que tu hermano va a estar enojado conmigo.

—Estábamos estudiando. No puede ser molesto por eso.

—Eso puede ser cierto —Derek dijo mientras golpeaba el extremo de la nariz de Stiles—, si tu hermano no estuviera tan determinado a enseñarme las reglas él mismo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Stiles—. Parecen bastante evidentes para mí.

—Creo que él quiere darme su interpretación de ellas a medida que las aprendo.

Los ojos de Stiles se estrecharon frunciendo el ceño. —No estoy seguro de que eso sea una buena idea, Derek. ¿No deberías llegar a tus propias interpretaciones de las leyes? 

—A decir verdad, si están bien escritas, no creo que una ley pueda ser interpretada. Debería ser lo suficientemente clara para que todo el mundo pueda entenderla con sólo una conclusión sobre lo que significa. La mayoría de estas leyes parece ser bastante sencillas, pero hay unas pocas de las que voy a hablar con tu hermano, no sólo para obtener su opinión acerca de lo que quieren decir sino para saber a quién llamar para preguntarle sobre ellas. No quiero cometer errores como Alfa.

—Creo que estás haciendo un buen trabajo.

Derek se echó a reír. —Tú eres parcial.

—Tú maldito Skippy (programa infantil australiano) —Y Stiles planeaba seguir siéndolo. El ser compañero de Derek era más importante que cualquier cosa que pudiera pensar.

—Vamos, gatito —dijo Derek mientras se levantaba, alzando a Stiles en sus brazos—, vamos a ver lo que hay en la cocina.

                                                          —Sólo estoy adivinando aquí —dijo Stiles con una cara totalmente seria—, pero yo diría que comida.

—Listillo.

Stiles sonrió. —Tú maldito Skippy.

—Gracioso.

Stiles pensaba que lo era. También pensaba que las miradas en las caras de Isaac y de Boyd cuando Derek pasó junto a ellos eran graciosas como el infierno. Stiles simplemente sonrió y saludó con la mano desde su puesto en los brazos de Derek.

Una vez en la cocina, Derek dejó a Stiles sobre un taburete en la barra de desayuno y rodeó el mostrador para abrir la nevera. —¿Cómo te suena una tortilla de huevos? — preguntó mientras miraba por encima del hombro a Stiles.

—¿Desayuno para la cena? —Stiles sonrió—. Estoy bien con eso.

Derek asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. Comenzó sacar elementos de la nevera, poniéndolos en el mostrador de la cocina. La boca de Stiles comenzó a hacerse agua al ver el montón de ingredientes crecer ─pimientos, champiñones, cebolla, queso, jamón, salchicha.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

Derek le guiñó un ojo mientras cerraba la nevera y se dio la vuelta. —Siéntate ahí y luce hermoso.

Stiles bateó sus pestañas coquetamente. —Yo puedo ser hermoso.

—Sí, si puedes. Eres muy bueno en eso, de hecho.

Stiles sonrió a su compañero y luego apoyó los codos sobre el mostrador, apoyando su barbilla en sus manos. —Así que, ¿qué te gusta de ser Alfa hasta ahora? —preguntó mientras observaba a Derek cocinar.

—Hasta ahora no ha sido tan malo, pero sospecho que no siempre será así. La vida tiene su modo de morderte en el trasero, cuando menos te lo esperas.

Stiles frunció el ceño, sin saber exactamente cómo tomar esa respuesta. —¿Te arrepientes de convertirte en Alfa?

—No. en absoluto —Derek miró desde donde estaba azotando los huevos en un bol—. Me trajo a ti, y yo nunca podría lamentar eso. Pero no soy tan estúpido como para creer que las cosas siempre van a ser tan fáciles. En algún momento, voy a tener que luchar contra un desafío por mi posición o para proteger a alguien que me importa. Está destinado a suceder en algún momento.

Stiles sabía que Derek estaba en lo correcto, incluso si a él no le gustara. Siempre había alguien que pensaba que eran más grandes y más malos, alguien que creía que eran una mejor opción para dirigir la manada. Era como un hecho de la vida del lobo.

—No luzcas tan preocupado, gatito. Recuerda que tengo un poco de ventaja sobre otros Alfas. No tengo duda de que pueda hacer frente a cualquier obstáculo que venga en mi camino.

—Nuestro camino —declaró Stiles con firmeza—. No estás solo en esto.

Derek vertió los huevos en una sartén y luego le sonrió. —No, no lo estoy, pero realmente apreciaría que trataras de no meterte en ningún lío si puedes evitarlo. Por mucho que parezca tener el control de mis poderes Alfa, odiaría ver qué pasa si realmente te metes en problemas. 

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Sí —Derek se echó a reír—. Haz eso.

Stiles miró hacia la entrada de la cocina cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta principal. Esperó, preguntándose quién era. Cuando el timbre sonó otra vez, rodó los ojos y se deslizó de su asiento.

—Regresaré enseguida. —Stiles no vio a nadie en la entrada cuando salió de la cocina. Había pensado que alguien ya habría abierto la puerta. No era como si él y Derek fueran los únicos en toda la casa.

Stiles abrió la puerta delantera y parpadeó hacia el hombre que estaba allí —¿Puedo ayudarle?

—Sí —El hombre sonrió mientras miraba a Stiles de arriba a abajo—. Ciertamente puedes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skippy en Australia se refiere a un popular programa infantil hace años atrás, Skippy the bunch Kangoroo, representado por un inteligente, leal, servicial y amigable Kangoroo llamado Skippy
> 
> Aquí les dejo otro capitulo espero que lo disfruten :)


	11. CAPÍTULO 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento chicos pero no tenía internet y no pude subir el capítulo hasta ahorita :( pero mañana prometo subirles dos :* espero que disfruten este :)

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 

Derek terminó de cocinar las tortillas de huevo y luego las deslizó en dos platos individuales. Añadió un tenedor para cada plato luego los colocó en el mostrador donde estaban los taburetes. Después de limpiar rápidamente los platos que había utilizado, Derek guardó toda la comida que no había utilizado en las tortillas.

Después de que había terminado, miró hacia el pasillo y luego a su reloj. ¿Qué demonios le estaba tomando tanto tiempo al responder a la puerta? A este ritmo, la comida estaría fría antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de comer.

—Stiles, nuestra comida se está enfriando —dijo Derek a través de su conexión mental. Puso las manos sobre el mostrador, frunciendo el ceño en dirección a la puerta cuando Stiles no le respondió—. ¿Stiles?

Algo desagradable comenzó a deslizarse por la columna vertebral de Derek cuando Stiles no le respondió por segunda vez. El corazón de Derek comenzó a latir un poco más rápido mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta principal, un miedo frío llenándolo.

—Stiles, esto no es gracioso —Derek espetó en voz alta mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la entrada.

La ansiedad que había rodeado el pecho de Derek y que le hacía difícil respirar se convirtió en terror absoluto cuando llegó a la entrada y no encontró nada más que una puerta abierta. Stiles no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista.

—Stiles —Derek gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras agarraba la puerta y miraba afuera. Salió al rellano del frente ─y se congeló, paralizado por el miedo. Podía oler el dulce aroma meloso de Stiles, pero estaba rodeado de algo amargo y ácido, algo que quemaba la nariz de Derek. Olía como a huevos podridos que habían sido fermentados en vinagre y azufre.

Derek casi perdió el equilibrio cuando su cabeza súbitamente dio vuelta, su visión se puso borrosa. Sujetó la puerta y el marco de la puerta con las manos hasta que sus dedos se clavaron en la madera y se hizo añicos.

Él conocía ese olor.

Tenía pesadillas con ese olor.

Derek lo había olido solo una sola vez en su vida antes, y esa había sido una vez de más. Lo que estaba haciendo ese inolvidable olor aquí en la puerta de su casa, él nunca lo sabría. No quería saber. La simple idea de lo que podría estar haciendo mezclado con el dulce olor de Stiles asustó de muerte a Derek.

—¡Scott! —Derek oyó las ventanas temblar mientras gritaba, pero también oyó pasos que corrían en su dirección. Se volvió cuando se acercaban, el labio superior curvado hacia atrás mientras un ardor lento comenzó a consumirlo—. Stiles ha desaparecido. Quiero que reúnan un grupo de hombres, y quiero que lo encuentren.

Las cejas café cacao de Scott se unieron en un ceño fruncido. —¿Qué quiere decir con que ha desaparecido?

Derek agarró a Scott por el cuello y lo levantó varios centímetros en el aire. No podría importarle menos que el rostro del hombre empezara a ponerse rojo. —Escucha mis palabras, Scott. Stiles ha desaparecido. Quiero que lo encuentren.

El rostro de Scott continuó volviéndose rojo mientras se agarraba a la mano alrededor de su garganta. —S... sí, Al... Alfa —se atragantó.

Derek dejó caer a Scott al suelo y se volvió hacia la puerta. Inhaló profundamente, arrastrando los olores del exterior a sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos y lentamente separó los olores, uno por uno.

Por un momento, se aferró al dulce aroma de Stiles, su corazón dolió en su pecho, y luego lo hizo a un lado y se concentró en los otros olores que había sentido ─los que hicieron que su sangre corriera fría.

—Se lo llevaron, Scott. Estábamos en la cocina consiguiendo algo para comer cuando sonó el timbre. Stiles fue a abrir, y nunca regresó. Cuando vine a buscarlo, encontré la puerta abierta de par en par.

Derek miró por encima del hombro a su cuñado. —¿Qué tan bien hueles?

Las cejas de Scott subieron de golpe, la mano que frotaba su garganta se detuvo. —Ah, bastante bien, supongo. Mejor que un ser humano, de todos modos.

Derek hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. —Ven, dime lo que hueles.

Las cejas de Scott bajaron a un ceño mientras caminaba hacia adelante y comenzó a olfatear el aire junto a la puerta. Su ceño se profundizó después de un momento, y dio un paso fuera de la puerta, olfateando el aire a la izquierda luego a la derecha y luego directamente frente a él.

—Huelo... es casi como algo quemándose.

—Azufre.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Lo que hueles es azufre —respondió Derek—. ¿Qué más hueles?

Scott lucía muy confundido mientras levantaba la nariz en el aire y comenzó a oler de nuevo. —Huelo a Stiles, pero es débil, casi como si el otro olor subyugara el suyo.

—Continua.

La nariz de Scott se arrugó, lucía un poco disgustada haciéndole palidecer. —Sea lo que sea, es desagradable. Huele casi como a huevos podridos, pero no.

—Como a huevos podridos fermentados en vinagre.

—Sí —Scott miró a Derek durante varios segundos de tensión, sus ojos transmitiendo el temor que Derek sabía que debía estar sintiendo—. ¿Qué es?

—Problemas.

—¿Podría ser más específico, Alfa? Necesito saber a lo que nos enfrentamos para que pueda planificar el curso de acción para traer de regreso a Stiles.

Derek metió la mano temblorosa en su pelo, empujando las largas hebras negras apartándolas de su cara. Sabía que este día llegaría eventualmente. Había esperado que fuera un poco más tarde. Y estaba enfurecido de que su secreto estuviera saliendo a la luz posiblemente por el precio de la vida de Stiles.

—¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de los Magi, Scott?

La repentina rigidez del cuerpo de Scott le dio a Derek la respuesta antes de que el hombre siquiera abriera su boca. — Sí. ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Soy un Magi.

Los ojos de Scott se abrieron, y hubo una tensión sutil en su cuerpo mientras daba un medido paso alejándose de Derek. —¿Eres un Magi?

—¿Qué? —Derek preguntó mientras abría ampliamente sus brazos—. ¿De verdad me quieres decir que no te preguntaste por qué acepté toda esta mierda de lobo Alfa tan fácilmente cuando se suponía que era un ser humano?

—No hueles como un Magi —insistió Scott.

Derek tuvo un increíble impulso de poner sus ojos en blanco hacia su Beta. Apostaría que lo que Scott realmente sabía sobre los Magi podría caber en un dedal. —Sólo un Magi que abusa de sus poderes huelen a azufre —agitó su mano hacia la puerta abierta—. Al igual que el hombre que se llevó a Stiles.

—¿Conoces al hombre que se llevó a Stiles? —Había un gruñido de rabia enroscado en la voz de Scott, cuando habló, pero Derek lo había esperado y no se ofendió por el tono. El hermano de Scott había desaparecido, y él acababa de conocer un hecho asombroso sobre su Alfa. Tenía derecho a estar molesto.

—Los Magi nacen del Magik, Scott —explicó Derek—. No es algo que podemos conseguir de la atmósfera o conjurar con cánticos y hechizos. Es parte de lo que somos. Está arraigado en nuestra misma genética.

El repentino profundo ceño que arrastró las cejas de Scott juntas confundió a Derek. El hombre lucía como si quisiera hacer una pregunta, pero tenía miedo de hacerla. —Lo que sea que esté flotando en tu cabeza lo más probable es que esté mal, así que pregunta lo que quieres saber, Scott.

—Todos los Magi que he visto en mi vida realizan cánticos y utilizan hierbas y esas cosas. Tienen estos grandes libros que se usan para los hechizos, y ellos...

Derek se rio, divertido a pesar de la gravedad de la situación. —Estás hablando de un libro de las sombras.

—Sí.

—Son falsos. —Si tuviera un dólar por cada vez que alguien compra todo el asunto del abracadabra, sería un maldito millonario.

—¿Eh?

—Los Magi pueden realizar hechizos con o sin un libro de las sombras. Básicamente es para registrar las recetas a base de hierbas y otras cosas. Si la gente cree que somos inofensivos sin nuestro libro de hechizos, sin nuestras hierbas y cánticos y cualquier otra cosa que se use, entonces somos vistos como una amenaza menor.

Las cejas de Scott arrastraron hacia arriba en su frente. —¿Todo es para aparentar?

—Síp —Derek levantó la palma de su mano a la cara y sopló suavemente en ella hasta que apareció una pequeña esfera azul, flotando justo por encima de su piel. Movió su mano alrededor, la bola se cernió sobre la palma de su mano, sin importar en qué dirección él se movía—. Como he dicho, Scott, los poderes de los Magi están arraigados en nosotros, no es algo fabricado por hechizos o cánticos o cualquier otra cosa.

Los grandes ojos de Scott estaban pegados a la pequeña esfera en la mano de Derek. —Entonces, ¿por qué no hueles como un Magi? Hueles a humano —Scott se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, lo hacías antes de que asesinaras al Alfa, de todos modos.

—Como dije, sólo los Magi que abusan de sus poderes huelen a azufre. La Magik no es buena o mala, Scott.

Simplemente es. Es parte de la trama misma del universo. Es lo que el usuario hace con la Magik lo que hace que sea blanca o negra. Aquellos que abusan de sus poderes empiezan a oler a azufre y huevos podridos después de un tiempo, porque esa es la esencia del mal. Aquellos que no abusan de su Magik huelen igual que cualquier ser humano.

—¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad?

—No lo sabes —y es ahí donde radicaba el problema. Si Derek no podía convencer a Scott de confiar en él, Stiles podría morir. Necesitaba la ayuda de Scott para salvar a su pareja—. Sólo tienes que confiar en mi palabra para ello.

Derek suspiró profundamente cuando vio la duda en los ojos de Scott. —Mira, no me importa si me crees o no. Sólo necesito tú ayuda para recuperar a Stiles. Después de eso, si sientes que tienes que reportarme al Consejo, lo entenderé.

—Te van a remover como Alfa.

—Sí —Derek se rió suavemente—. Estoy bastante seguro de que lo harán. No hay mucho amor entre los Magi y los cambiaformas.

—Pensé que no sabías acerca de nosotros antes de que el Alfa te atacara.

—Los lobos no son los únicos cambiaformas en el mundo, Scott —La mandíbula de Scott cayó, lo que le dijo a Derek que sus palabras eran una tremenda noticia para el Beta—. ¿Qué, en realidad no sabías que hay otros cambiaformas afuera en el mundo?

—Siempre se nos ha enseñado que hay seres humanos, usuarios de Magik, y hombres lobos y eso era todo.

—Les han enseñado mal.

—¿Qué otros tipos de cambiaformas hay ahí afuera?

—Te diré, voy a compartir cada pedacito de información que sepa, pero después de rescatar a Stiles —realmente no creía que tuvieran mucho tiempo antes de que Stiles resultara herido. El hombre que se lo había llevado no era conocido por su naturaleza benevolente. Más temprano que tarde, perdería la paciencia con Stiles o simplemente decidiría hacerle daño porque el hombre disfrutaba ver a otras personas sentir dolor.

El rostro de Scott se sonrojó, y rápidamente desvió la mirada, ladeando la cabeza sumisamente, como si de repente se diera cuenta de que su entusiasmo por aprender más le había hecho olvidar que su hermano había desaparecido. —Lo siento, Alfa—.

—No lo sientas —Derek rechazó la disculpa del hombre con un movimiento de su mano—. Yo tendría curiosidad, también, si de pronto me enterara de que no soy el único cambiaforma en el mundo. Y la verdad es que no tengo un problema en compartir lo que sé contigo, pero mi principal preocupación en este momento tiene que ser mi compañero.

—Entiendo, Alfa. ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre el hombre que se llevó a Stiles? Pareces conocerlo.

—El olor que olí cuando vine en busca de Stiles era familiar. Si se trata de la misma persona, entonces Stiles está en un montón de problemas.

—¿Quién diablos es este hombre?

—El Sumo Sacerdote de mi antiguo aquelarre —Derek cerró los puños, la ira que sentía hacia el hombre que lo había apartado de su familia y posiblemente raptado a Stiles predominó al control que tenía sobre su ira—. Y si tengo razón y él tiene a mi pareja, entonces no tenemos mucho tiempo para rescatar a Stiles.

—¿Por qué? —Los ojos de Scott se estrecharon—. ¿Qué le hará a Stiles?

Derek negó con la cabeza. —De verdad no lo quieres saber.

—Sí —dijo Scott con vehemencia mientras asentía—. Realmente lo hago.

—Si es quien creo que es, y dudo que esté equivocado, entonces su nombre es Deucalion Rimier. Como he dicho, es el Sumo Sacerdote de mi ex aquelarre, y el hombre anhela el poder como una droga. Una de las razones por las que fui desterrado de mi aquelarre es porque me negué a permanecer impasibles mientras él drenaba el poder de los otros miembros del aquelarre para su beneficio personal.

—Suena encantador.

—Él es una serpiente —Derek gruñó enfadado—, y lo mejor que le puede pasar al mundo es que el hombre muera de una manera muy rápida. Y una vez que le ponga las manos encima, eso es exactamente lo que va a suceder. Voy a asegurarme de que sea rápida y dolorosa.

Derek podía garantizarlo.

Nadie apartaba a su compañero de él.

—¿Por qué se llevaría a Stiles? —preguntó Scott.

—La pregunta es cómo supo sobre Stiles.

—Obviamente alguien se lo dijo.

—¿Y quién querría hacer eso, Scott? No creo que haya estado aquí el tiempo suficiente como para hacer tantos enemigos. —Después de un momento se encogió de hombros—. Por supuesto, puedo estar equivocado. He sido conocido por cabrear a la gente de vez en cuando.

—Theo —gruñó Scott—. Lo hiciste tu enemigo cuando elegiste a Stiles por encima de él y lo desterraste de la manada. Es lo suficientemente vil para hacer algo como esto para vengarse de ti y Stiles.

La mandíbula de Derek se apretó, y tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones profundas para calmarse lo suficiente como para seguir hablando. —Si fue Theo, ¿cómo iba a saber de mi conexión con Deucalion Rimier? No se lo dije a nadie, excepto a Stiles.

—¿Stiles lo sabe? —La sorpresa tiñó la voz de Scott, haciéndola sonar más aguda. Hacía juego con la alta posición de sus cejas.

—Por supuesto que lo sabe —espetó Derek—. Stiles es mi compañero. Nunca escondería nada de él.

—¿Hay alguna manera de que este hombre pudiera haber estado vigilándote?

Derek se frotó los músculos tensos en la base del cráneo, mientras pensaba en la pregunta de Scott. Conociendo a Deucalion Rimier, Derek estaba bastante seguro de que todo era posible. El hombre nació malvado. Sencillamente no veía cómo Deucalion pudo haberlo hecho.

—Es posible, supongo, pero no veo cómo. He estado fuera de mi aquelarre durante mucho tiempo, y cualquier persona bajo la influencia de un hechizo, incluso un hechizo de rastreo, eventualmente comenzaría a oler a azufre.

—Tú no lo haces, así que vamos a suponer que no hay hechizo sobre ti. Eso quiere decir que este tipo tiene que tener una persona real siguiéndote, manteniendo un ojo en ti, o alguien le dijo dónde estabas.

—Lo que nos lleva de nuevo a Theo —Derek parpadeó sorprendido cuando los labios de Scott se extendieron en una escalofriante, mueca malvada—. ¿Qué? ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Yo digo que reunamos a unos cuantos guardias y le hagamos una visita a Theo.

Derek empezó a sonreír, su sonrisa reflejando la de Scott. —Me gusta.

Scott comenzó a dirigirse hacia la parte posterior de la casa, pero se detuvo en la entrada del pasillo y miró a Derek. —Hablaremos de todo el asunto de los Magi cuando esto termine.

—Pensaré en ello.

—No, vamos a hablar, Alfa. Si planeas seguir liderando esta manada, entonces como tu Beta, necesito saber todo, así puedo evitar que el Consejo y cualquier otra persona se entere de todo sobre ti.

La mandíbula de Derek colgaba mientras miraba a Scott cuando el hombre se alejaba. No sólo Scott no lo estaba entregando al consejo sino que le iba a ayudar a ocultar su secreto. Maldita sea, ¿el hombre nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo?

Derek había esperado por completo que Scott lo entregara en el segundo que el hombre se enterara de lo que era. Nunca esperó que Scott lo aceptara y las cosas que podía hacer, o que incluso quisiera continuar como su Beta después de saber que Derek era un Magi.

Ellos podrían tener una oportunidad de salvar a Stiles después de todo.

 

 

 


	12. CAPÍTULO 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 

Varias horas más tarde, Derek se agazapó en los espesos arbustos fuera de la casa de Theo. Scott, Isaac y Boyd estaban agachados junto a él. Ellos básicamente estaban merodeando la casa para que pudieran forzar la entrada. Necesitaban saber si Stiles estaba dentro y si no, qué sabía Theo acerca de su ubicación.

Derek también quería saber cómo Theo se había enterado de él.

Con suerte, ellos estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la casa para que su olor no pudiera ser detectado. Los arbustos podrían esconderlos de la vista, pero si alguien estaba lo suficientemente cerca, olería a los tres.

A pesar de su necesidad de desgarrar a Theo miembro a miembro, encontrar a Stiles encabezaba la lista de prioridades de Derek. Por desgracia, para hacer eso tenían que descubrir lo que Theo sabía, si es que realmente estaba detrás de esto, y Derek sospechaba que lo estaba.

Había un ligero toque de azufre y huevos podridos persistente en el aire que le dijo a Derek que Theo no era el único implicado. Era el mismo olor repugnante que había olido fuera de la casa cuando Stiles desapareció. Derek podía olerlo, incluso desde su posición a varios metros de la casa.

El aire era frío, pero eso era debido a la falta de nubes en el cielo nocturno. También significaba que la luna resplandecía condenadamente brillante. Derek no tenía dudas de que unos momentos después de salir de la relativa seguridad de los arbustos, iban a ser vistos.

Theo no podía ser tan estúpido como para no tener a alguien observando después de organizar el secuestro de Stiles. Incluso una persona estúpida sabría que Derek vendría detrás de su compañero. Derek no creía que Theo fuera estúpido. Bueno, más allá de intentar hacerle daño a Stiles. Esa era la cosa más estúpida que el hombre podría haber hecho jamás.

E iba a conseguir que lo asesinaran.

—Él tiene que estar esperándonos —murmuró Derek.

—Sospecho que lo hace —Scott respondió en el mismo tono bajo—, pero cualquier hombre lo bastante tonto como para secuestrar al compañero Omega de una Alfa es lo suficientemente tonto como para pensar que nunca descubriríamos que estaba involucrado.

Scott tenía un punto.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es nuestro plan de acción? —Una mirada cruzó el rostro de Scott que era una mezcla de diversión e incertidumbre—. ¿Qué estás pensando?

—Creo que deberíamos caminar hasta la puerta principal, golpear, y demandar saber dónde está Stiles. Theo nunca esperaría eso.

Los labios de Derek temblaron con la imperiosa necesidad de reír. Ya estaba imaginando la cara de Theo.

—Eso suena como un plan para mí —Derek empezó a levantarse, pero Scott se acercó y agarró su muñeca, deteniéndolo—. ¿Qué?

—Quiero que Isaac y Boyd vayan a la parte trasera de la casa y entren por la puerta de atrás. Si Theo sospecha que estamos viniendo por él, va a escapar en la primera oportunidad que tenga. También creo que cualquier persona que pueda estar en esto con él va a correr en el momento en que sepa que estamos aquí.

Derek hizo una mueca al ver a Scott dirigir a los otros hombres a la parte trasera de la casa. —Deberíamos haber traído más hombres.

—No, no deberíamos hacerlo. Si decides jugar con lo que sea que hagas, no quiero que nadie lo sepa. Podemos confiar en Isaac y Boyd. Ellos no van a decir nada. No puedo decir lo mismo del resto de la manada.

—Me parece bien —Derek asintió con la cabeza demostrando su acuerdo con eso. No estaba particularmente emocionado por tener que ocultar quién era, pero había aprendido la necesidad de ello a lo largo de los años. No muchas personas aceptaban a los Magi—. Pero debes entender, a menos que me esté defendiendo, que no puedo dañar a otra persona o empezaré a oler como Deucalion.

Scott pareció sorprendido. —¿En serio?

—Recuerda lo que digo, Scott. La Magik simplemente es. Lo que haces con ella es lo que la hace buena o mala. Si daño a alguien, la hace una mala Magik.

La frente de Scott se frunció. —¿Qué pasa si haces algo para evitar que alguien dañe a alguien más?

Derek hizo una mueca. —Eso realmente es patinar sobre el borde, Scott. Si bien prevenir que alguien dañe a otra persona no es necesariamente malo, anular su libre albedrío está bastante cerca a la mala Magik.

—Wow, suena como que tiene la misma cantidad de reglas que tienen los cambiaformas.

—Es cierto, pero la diferencia es que tengo la opción de, sin importar que, seguir estas reglas o no. No hay un consejo Magi. Es una elección personal de cada uno de los Magi.

Scott sonrió. —¿Y tú elegiste utilizar solamente tu Magik para el bien?

—Mi madre me patearía el culo de ida y vuelta al infierno si no lo hiciera.

La cabeza de Scott se inclinó, el ceño fruncido estropeando sus rasgos. —¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Deucalion la hizo quedarse atrás cuando me echó del aquelarre. Ella es una sanadora muy poderosa. Sin ella, su base de poder es inestable. —Derek apretó los dientes al pensar en el dolor que había sentido al dejar atrás a su familia cuando se fue—. No puede dejar que se vaya, al menos no sin una pelea.

—Entonces, vamos a darle una.

Derek sonrió a su Beta. —Vamos a recuperar a mi compañero primero. Después hablaremos de hacernos cargo del aquelarre.

—De acuerdo.

Una vez que le habían dado a Isaac y Boyd tiempo suficiente para llegar a la parte trasera de la casa, Derek y Scott salieron de detrás de los arbustos y caminaron hasta el frente de la casa, tan casual como podían ser. Derek no tenía idea de si este plan iba a funcionar, pero no era como que tuvieran cualquier otro.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó cuando llegaron a la puerta principal.

Scott enmascaró sus rasgos y asintió.

Derek inspiró un fortificante aliento y llamó a la puerta principal. Un momento después, la puerta se abrió, y Derek se encontró frente a un hombre mayor en un traje de mayordomo negro complementado con guantes blancos y pajarita.

—¿Puedo ayudarles? —preguntó el hombre con una voz muy rígida.

—Nos gustaría ver al señor Theo Reaken, por favor — respondió Scott, por lo que Derek estaba agradecido ya que no sabía el apellido de Theo.

—¿Y quién puedo decirle lo está buscando?

—El Alfa Derek Hale.

Derek sabía que el mayordomo había oído hablar de él, porque los ojos del hombre se abrieron antes de que pudiera controlar rápidamente sus facciones. Sin embargo, dio un paso atrás y permitió que entraran en la casa.

—Por favor, espere aquí, y voy a informar al amo que usted está aquí. 

Derek miró alrededor de la habitación de ese modo no cedería a la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco. Podía entender el tener a alguien cerca para ayudar, como un cocinero y un asistente, pero nunca entendería la necesidad de un mayordomo.

A Theo sin duda le gustaban las cosas buenas de la vida, lo que podría explicar su intento de ser el compañero de Derek. Sólo la entrada tenía que haber costado miles de dólares. Los suelos eran brillantes, pulidos, de mármol blanco y gris. El trabajo de carpintería de las puertas y las molduras a lo largo del techo y zócalo eran de caoba oscura.

Derek estaba bastante seguro de que la alfombra de oscuro burdeos en el centro de la gran sala de entrada era una alfombra persa, pero podría estar equivocado. Nunca había visto una fuera de una revista.

Silbó bajo en su garganta cuando miró hacia arriba y vio la enorme araña de cristal colgando del techo. Estaba muy contento de que él no era quien tenía que limpiar esa maldita cosa. Ni siquiera deseaba eso para un mayordomo.

—Ostentoso —susurró mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia Scott—. Si alguna vez decides que quieres una de esas lámparas de lujo, tú tendrás que limpiarla.

Scott sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, con una mirada de grandes ojos abiertos en su cara mientras miraba la araña. —No estoy muy seguro de para qué es esa cosa que no sea mirarla. Una lámpara sencilla lo haría si necesitas luz.

Derek se echó a reír. —¿Verdad?

Se volvió cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban sólo para ver al mayordomo caminando hacia ellos a un ritmo constante, pero sin prisas. Tenía serias dudas de que el hombre se apresurara a cualquier lugar.

—Lo siento, señores —dijo el hombre cuando se detuvo frente a ellos, sus manos mantenidas rígidamente a los costados—, pero el amo no está recibiendo invitados hoy. Pidió que tomara el mensaje y él se pondrá en contacto con usted.

Sí, eso no funcionaba para Derek.

Sonrió, mostrando un poco de colmillo. —Me temo que esto no puede esperar.

—Mis disculpas, señor, pero...

Derek mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro cuando se estiró y agarró la pajarita del hombre, acercándolo de un tirón. — ¿Sabes quién soy yo?

El mayordomo tragó saliva. —Sí, señor.

—Entonces sabes lo que puedo hacer.

—Sí, señor.

—Por lo tanto te sugiero que me lleves ante Theo en este mismo momento. Mi Omega, al que también estoy vinculado de alma, ha sido secuestrado, y tu amo tiene información al respecto. Quiero esa información. ¿Nos entendemos el uno al otro?

—Sí, señor —Los ojos del mayordomo estaban casi saliendo de la cabeza en el momento en que Derek dejó ir al hombre. Se enderezó la pajarita y a continuación alisó la parte delantera de su traje. Se volvió a medias y luego hizo un gesto con la mano—. Si los caballeros me siguen, voy a hablar con el amo y ver si estaría dispuesto a verlos.

Teniendo en cuenta que el hombre ya había dicho que no estaba recibiendo huéspedes, esa sentencia no tenía mucho sentido, pero Derek asumió que el hombre estaba tratando de hacer lo que él le exigió y lo que Theo exigió al mismo tiempo.

El mayordomo comenzó a conducir a Derek y Scott hacia la parte posterior de la casa. Cuando pasaron por la gran escalera, Scott hizo un gesto hacia las escaleras. Derek asintió y observó a Scott subir las escaleras antes de seguir siguiendo al mayordomo.

Cuando llegaron a una puerta de madera oscura, el mayordomo se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro hasta que Derek se encontró con él, y luego se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. Tan rápido como Derek había visto al hombre moverse desde que llegaron al umbral, el hombre se volvió y echó a correr por el pasillo.

Derek entró en la habitación, sus ojos rápidamente escanearon el interior antes de aterrizar en un hombre de pie al otro lado de la habitación junto a una fogata. El pelo castaño y rizado de Theo estaba cepillado hacia atrás de su rostro de una forma elegante. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y una chaqueta de vestir hecha del mismo color. Una corbata de seda blanca adornaba su delgada garganta.

Theo obviamente estaba vestido para algo especial.

Sostenía una copa de cristal en la mano. Estaba temblando tan fuerte que el vino rojo dentro chapoteaba sobre el borde de la copa. La sorpresa en el rostro de Theo sólo fue superada por el placer perverso que Derek sentía al verlo.

—Hola, Theo —Derek sonrió maliciosamente mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él, luego cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. —Tenemos que hablar.

 

Stiles murmuraba mientras volvía su cara hacia la mano que acariciaba el lado de su rostro. Le gustaba ese olor. Era completamente Derek. Era el más maravilloso aroma en la faz de la tierra. No era ─completamente Derek.

Stiles respiró hondo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras se echaba hacia atrás, sin saber quién lo estaba tocando pero seguro que no era su pareja. Olía mucho al gran Alfa, pero no totalmente. Le había tomado a su cabeza llena de niebla un momento hacer la distinción.

Una mujer mayor se sentó junto a Stiles. Tenía el pelo negro como el de Derek, excepto que tenía rayitos de color blanco puro entrelazado con sus largos mechones negros. Ella sonrió con calidez cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—Soy Talia Hale —dijo ella en la más dulce, más reconfortante voz que Stiles jamás había oído. Casi se fundió en una pila de contento sentimentalismo allí mismo, en el acto—. Hueles como mi hijo.

Stiles se inclinó hacia delante sólo un poco y olfateó. Sus ojos parpadearon cerrándose cuando un profundo gemido brotó en su interior. Ella olía como Derek, pero también olía a sol caliente, pan recién horneado y galletas con chips de chocolate todo mezclado en una pequeña mujer.

—Hueles como Derek.

Los ojos de la mujer se arrugaron en las esquinas mientras daba a Stiles otra cálida sonrisa y luego miró hacia la puerta cerrada. Cuando lo volvió a mirar, Talia levantó su dedo a los labios y luego golpeó sobre un lado de su cabeza en la sien.

—Las paredes tienen oídos, pequeño —dijo ella directamente en la cabeza de Stiles como Derek lo haría—. No menciones el nombre de mi hijo si tienes esperanzas de lograr salir de esto con vida.

—¿Qu... —Stiles se humedeció los labios secos y luego lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez en silencio—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? La última cosa que recuerdo es estar respondiendo la puerta.

—El Sumo Sacerdote de mi aquelarre te secuestró, pequeño. Él quiere usarte para atrapar a mi hijo.

Stiles sintió drenar la sangre de su rostro cuando el miedo lo agarró y lo sacudió con fuerza. Comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

—No, tengo que salir de aquí antes de que Derek venga por mí, y él vendrá por mí. No puedo dejar que algo le pase.

—Por tu olor, sospecho que eres la pareja de mi hijo. ¿Es eso cierto?

Stiles de mala gana asintió con la cabeza. No quería decirle a nadie acerca de su compañero, pero por alguna razón, no podía mentirle a esta mujer. Talia le recordaba a su propia madre, sin embargo había algo de otro mundo a su alrededor como si tuviera una conexión con el mundo espiritual o con un plano diferente de existencia.

No hacía que Stiles le temiera ─lo cual era más extraño que la mierda─, pero le hacía desconfiar.

—¿Cómo está mi hijo?

Stiles sonrió a pesar de su voluntad de no hacerlo. —Está bien. Derrotó a mi viejo Alfa cuando se estaba defendiendo en un ataque no provocado. Se convirtió en el nuevo Alfa de mi manada. No es... uh...

—No te preocupes, pequeño —dijo Talia mientras le daba una palmada a la rodilla de Stiles—. Sé todo acerca de los hombres lobos y lo que significa derrotar a un alfa durante la sed de sangre. No tienes que explicármelo.

—Ha estado preocupado por ti —Stiles por lo menos podía darle a la mujer esa cantidad de información.

Talia volvió a sonreír, pero las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos oscuros. —Gracias por decirme eso. Durante mucho tiempo también me he preocupado por él. Irse no fue su elección, pero en ese momento, era la única que lo mantendría con vida.

Stiles cogió una cosa de esa declaración. —¿En ese momento? ¿Qué hay de ahora? ¿Podría vencer al Sumo Sacerdote ahora que tiene los poderes de Alfa?

—Tal vez —Talia suspiró profundamente—. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

—Él va a venir por mí —Stiles estaba seguro de eso.

—Sí, sospecho que lo hará —Talia frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia la puerta cerrada una vez más—. Sólo espero que llegue antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¿Demasiado tarde? —Stiles tragó saliva—. ¿Demasiado tarde para qué?

—El Sumo Sacerdote de mi aquelarre es un hombre malvado, pequeño —dijo mientras se volvía hacia Stiles—. Ansía el poder, y no le importa utilizar a aquellos que le rodean para conseguir ese poder. Es por eso que quiere a mi hijo. Derek es un Magi muy poderoso.

Stiles rodó esa declaración una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero sin importa en qué dirección lo mirara, no podía conectar los puntos. —No entiendo. ¿Y qué si Derek es un poderoso Magi? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que el Sumo Sacerdote me secuestrara?

—Tú eres un simple medio para un fin, querido —Talia le dio nuevamente una palmadita en la pierna de Stiles. No estaba seguro de si estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo a él o a ella—. El Sumo Sacerdote te está utilizando para traer a Derek aquí para que pueda tomar su poder.

Stiles se estremeció, sintiéndose súbitamente frío hasta los huesos. —Eso no suena bien.

—No lo hace. Si el Sumo Sacerdote es capaz de drenar el poder de Derek, se convertirá en uno de los más poderosos Magi que jamás haya vivido. —Algo angustiante brilló en los ojos oscuros de la mujer—. Y la única manera de ganar tanto poder es matando a Derek.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dejo este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y mas en la noche les subo el proximo :)


	13. CAPÍTULO 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

 

—Alfa —dijo Scott—. Si no dejas de zapatear con tu pie, vas a atravesar directamente el suelo.

Derek gruñó y frunció los labios hacia atrás a su Beta, pero dejó de zapatear con el pie el piso del coche y se giró para mirar por la ventana del pasajero. Sus nervios se arrastraban sobre su piel como un millón de hormigas. No sabía si arañarse la piel o gritar.

La necesidad de encontrar a Stiles y matar al hombre que se lo había llevado estaba montando duro a Derek, mucho más duro que cualquier cosa que jamás había experimentado. No sabía si venía de ser un Alfa y tener a uno de los miembros de su manada apartado de él o del hecho de que el hombre que había sido raptado era su pareja vinculada de alma.

Sólo sabía que si él no recuperaba a Stiles, no habría ninguna razón para que continuara respirando. En el poco tiempo que había conocido a Stiles, el hombre había llegado a significar todo para él. Derek ni siquiera quería contemplar la vida sin el magnífico hombrecito.

—¿Cuánto falta? —Derek preguntó mientras volvía la cabeza y miraba a Scott.

—A juzgar por las indicaciones que me diste, unas diez millas más.

Derek asintió. —Scott, ¿cuán lejos puede un lobo correr y todavía conservar su capacidad para pelear en una batalla?

—Bueno, dependiendo de la fuerza y la salud del lobo, tres o cuatro millas con certeza. Después de eso, el esfuerzo comenzará a afectar a un cambiaformas. —El rostro de Scott estaba un poco pálido cuando se volvió para mirar a Derek—. ¿Por qué? ¿Vamos a una batalla?

—Oh, sí —Derek no tenía ninguna duda de eso—. Por lo que me dijo Theo, Deucalion está utilizando a Stiles como cebo para atraerme. Él quiere drenar mis poderes Magi, y la única manera de hacerlo es asesinándome.

—¿Por qué tiene que matarte? —preguntó Scott—. ¿No puede simplemente drenar los poderes de ti?

—Los Magi son Magik, Scott. No es algo que sólo aprendemos con el tiempo. Es parte de lo que somos, al igual que el lobo es parte de ti. Piensa en ello de esta manera. Deucalion lo que quiere hacer conmigo es esencialmente tomar mi lobo de mí.

La mandíbula de Scott cayó, su piel palideció. —Eso te mataría.

—Exactamente.

—¡Maldición! —Scott volvió a mirar por la ventana delantera del coche. Sostuvo el volante en un estricto control con una mano y frotó la otra sobre su cara—. No se puede vivir sin tu lobo, Derek. Simplemente no es posible.

—No planeo hacerlo —respondió Derek—. De hecho, creo que tener a mi lobo va a ser la ventaja que necesitamos para ganar esta batalla.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Deucalion es un idiota. Él cree que los Magi son superiores a cualquier otro ser vivo en el planeta. Como un Magi, soy bastante poderoso, pero aun así no creo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlo. Ha drenado la energía de muchas otras personas. Con mis poderes Magi y mi lobo, soy más fuerte que él ─Derek rió profundamente cuando la ansiedad de la próxima batalla lo llenó—. Y él no está preparado para mí.

—¿Porque él cree los hombres lobos están por debajo de él?

—Síp.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó Scott—. Si Theo le habló acerca de que te convertiste en un Alfa, ¿no crees que estará preparado para ti?

—Por el modo de pensar de Deucalion, creerá que al convertirme en un lobo Alfa mis poderes disminuyeron, no que se añadieron a ellos. Probablemente es por eso que está atacando ahora, mientras cree que soy tan impotente. —El labio de Derek se curvó en disgusto—. Deucalion nunca peleó justo.

Los labios de Scott empezaron a curvarse en una sonrisa. —Supongo que va a volver a morderle en el culo.

—No, yo voy a morderlo —Derek chasqueó los dientes— . Pero no en el culo.

—Eso espero —Scott se echó a reír.

—¿Verdad?

Derek miró por la ventana de nuevo, rodando en su cabeza la próxima batalla. No sería fácil derrotar a Deucalion. El hombre era muy poderoso. Bajo circunstancias normales, Derek nunca se habría enfrentado al hombre. Pero estas no eran circunstancias normales.

Él ahora tenía algo por qué luchar.

—¿Cómo crees que Theo supo de Deucalion?

—Cuando le pregunté, Theo me dijo que me había investigado. Después de que lo desterré de la manada por tratar de atacar a Stiles, estaba tratando de descubrir mis trapos sucios para llevarlos al Consejo así podría ser removido como Alfa. Lo que encontró lo llevó a Deucalion, y decidió que sacarme de la imagen completamente era mejor que sólo me quitaran de mi posición.

—¡Qué hijo de puta bastardo!

—Una de las creencias básicas que mi madre me enseñó fue en el poder del karma. Lo que va, vuelve. Theo va a pagar por las cosas que ha hecho y la gente que ha herido, y pagará mucho.

Scott le lanzó una rápida mirada. —¿Lo entregaste al Consejo?

—No, porque entonces el Consejo lo interrogará y no tengo ninguna duda de que él les dirá todo lo que sabe, incluso que soy Magi. Como no quiero que sepan acerca de eso, entregar a Theo al Consejo no sería lo mejor para mí.

—Entonces, ¿cómo va a pagar por lo que ha hecho?

Derek sonrió pensando en lo que el hombre se había buscado. —Por ahora tengo a Boyd reteniéndolo, pero cuando regresemos a casa, entregaré a Theo a mi madre. Deseará nunca haberme conocido en el momento en que mi madre termine con él.

—¿Debería estar preocupado?

—¿Acerca de mi madre?

Scott asintió.

—No —Derek se rió entre dientes al pensar en su madre—. Mi madre es una mujer muy amable, pero tampoco es una con la que te debas meter. Ella no lastimará a Theo, simplemente le hará desear estar muerto.

—Pagaría buen dinero para ver eso.

—Probablemente tengas la oportunidad. Ya que voy a rescatar a Stiles, voy a recuperar a mi familia al mismo tiempo. Mi madre vendrá a casa con nosotros.

Scott parpadeó. —Hombre, sólo te gusta hacerme difícil la vida, ¿no es así?

Derek levantó una ceja a manera de pregunta. — Explícate.

—Esconderte de todo el mundo va a ser bastante difícil. Ocultar a dos de ustedes va a ser aún más difícil.

Derek se echó a reír. —No va a ser tan difícil, te lo prometo. Nadie va a ser capaz de decir que soy algo más que un hombre que se convirtió en un Alfa. En cuanto a mi madre, me atrevo a decir que nadie se enfrentará a ella, incluso el Consejo. Ellos nunca sobrevivirían.

Derek sabía que probablemente tenía una visión exagerada de su madre, pero él había crecido con la mujer. Era plenamente consciente de lo que ella podía hacer. Fue una de las razones por las que su ex Sumo Sacerdote se aferraba a ella con tanta fuerza. Ella era muy poderosa.

Derek se puso tenso cuando pasaron un cartel que decía que estaban a sólo unos pocos kilómetros fuera de la pequeña ciudad en la que había crecido. La ansiedad que corría desenfrenada a través de su cuerpo estaba rallando sus nervios.

—Hay una curva en la carretera justo adelante —le dijo a Scott—. Estaciona a un lado de la carretera al llegar más allá de la curva. Eso es unas dos millas de la casa del Sumo Sacerdote. Si aparcamos allí, podemos correr el resto del camino y tal vez sorprender a quien sea que nos esté esperando.

—¿Crees que va a haber un montón de gente esperando por nosotros? 

—Es más que probable. Deucalion es un cobarde sin gente a su alrededor para luchar por él. No había mucha gente en nuestro aquelarre en el momento en que fui expulsado, pero eso pudo haber cambiado. Yo estaría listo para todo.

—Debidamente anotado.

El corazón de Derek empezó a latir un poco más rápido cuando Scott detuvo el coche a un lado de la carretera varios minutos más tarde. En el momento en que salió del coche y caminó alrededor para encontrarse con Scott y Isaac en la parte delantera, estaba tan tenso que un fuerte viento podría haberle quebrado por la mitad.

Scott frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Derek de arriba abajo. —Necesitas calmarte, Alfa.

—¿No crees que lo estoy intentando? —Derek espetó—. Siento que un centenar de pequeñas hormigas están corriendo por mi piel.

—Ese es el poder Alfa —explicó Scott—. Tú lobo se está alistando para la pelea, amplificándose a sí mismo. Puesto que eres un Alfa y no un lobo normal, la cantidad de poder que tienes dentro de ti es astronómico. Por lo general, está bastante inactivo, y cuando no es así, Stiles está ahí para ayudar a mantenerte bajo control, pero...

—Déjame adivinar —Derek sonrió—. Debido a Stiles no está aquí para calmarme, estoy en peligro de perder el control.

—Sí, básicamente.

—Bien.

Las cejas de Scott se dispararon arriba. —¿Crees que perder el control es algo bueno?

—Oh, sí. —Los labios de Derek se extendieron en una sonrisa amenazadora—. Tengo la intención de perder el control completamente sobre el idiota de Deucalion.

Scott lo miró por un momento, como si estuviera considerando los méritos de las palabras de Derek, y luego asintió con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa cayendo de sus labios. —Está bien, puedo ver eso. Sólo asegúrate que cuando tu lobo se libere recuerdes quien está de tu lado.

Derek tenía serias dudas de que su lobo fuera el monstruo que todo el mundo estaba tratando de hacerle parecer. El Alfa anterior podría haber tenido problemas con sus poderes de lobo, pero Derek los veía como algo bueno.

Y tal vez esa era la diferencia.

Derek sólo quería usar su poder para el bien de su compañero y su manada. No tenía intención de utilizarlo para controlar a los demás, como el Alfa anterior lo había hecho o como Deucalion hizo con el aquelarre. El poder sólo era poder, como la Magik sólo era Magik. Era lo que la persona hacía con él lo que hacía la diferencia.

Eso no quería decir que Derek no planeara usar sus poderes Alfa para desgarrar a Deucalion en pedazos si tuviera la oportunidad, porque lo haría. El hombre tenía que morir, tanto como el Alfa anterior lo hizo.

—Partamos —señaló hacia los árboles frondosos, justo al lado de la carretera—. La casa de Deucalion está aproximadamente a dos kilómetros en esa dirección.

Tan pronto como los tres llegaron a la línea de árboles, Derek vio como Scott y Isaac sin ningún esfuerzo cambiaron en lobos de pelaje gris. Era algo increíble de ver. Cuando terminaron, los dos se quedaron allí y miraron a Derek.

—Lo siento, chicos —Derek se echó a reír—. Nunca he hecho esto antes. No estoy muy seguro de cómo se hace.

Scott se reía cuando cambió de nuevo a su forma humana. Se levantó de la posición en cuclillas en la que se encontraba y le dio unas palmaditas a Derek en el hombro. — Es muy fácil, te lo prometo. Tu lobo quiere salir tanto como tú quieres dejarlo salir. Piensa acerca de ser un lobo y luego simplemente deja que suceda.

«Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo».

Derek cerró los ojos y se imaginó ser un lobo ─cuatro patas, una cola, un hocico con dientes afilados. No estaba seguro qué color su lobo sería, pero sabía que tendría pelaje de algún tipo. Conociendo su suerte, acabaría moteado como un perro dálmata.

Derek sintió algo así como una descarga eléctrica dispararse a través de su cuerpo, corriendo por cada nervio hasta que se disipó en los dedos de sus manos y pies. Sus dientes comenzaron a doler, sentía que su mandíbula tenía que estallar.

Su piel le picaba. Cuando fue a rascarse el brazo, la mandíbula de Derek cayó ante el abundante pelaje negro que estaba cubriendo su piel bronceada. Cuanto más miraba, más grueso se volvía el pelaje hasta que no pudo ver un atisbo de piel en ningún lugar.

Un dolor repentino en la espalda hizo caer a Derek de rodillas y luego hacia abajo a cuatro patas. El largo grito agudo que se inició en su garganta mientras sus huesos empezaron a remodelarse se convirtió en un aullido en el momento en que salió de su alargada boca.

Derek parpadeó mientras miraba hacia abajo a sí mismo y luego miró a Scott y Isaac. Ambos hombres se habían dejado caer al suelo e incluso ahora se arrastraban hacia adelante en sus vientres, manteniendo sus ojos hacia el suelo.

Algún instinto que Derek ni siquiera sabía que tenía lo animó a inclinarse y bajar primero la mandíbula sobre el cuello de Scott y luego sobre Isaac, dándoles a ambos hombres una ligera mordida, lo suficientemente fuerte como para reconocer su lealtad pero no para romper la piel.

Derek sintió que algo muy dentro de él encajaba en su lugar, y un sentimiento de pertenencia a algo más grande que él mismo lo superó, casi derribándolo donde se encontraba. Podía sentir a Scott y Isaac, casi tanto como podía sentir a Stiles cuando había reclamado al hombre como su pareja.

Una vez hubo terminado, los dos lobos saltaron y comenzaron a saltar alrededor, ladrando de excitación. Derek tomó que eso significaba que ellos estaban felices. Les dio un momento y luego dejó escapar un ladrido bajo antes de partir al bosque hacia la casa de Deucalion.

Se sentía fortalecido y más libre de lo que nunca podía recordar haberse sentido. La sensación del viento soplando a través de su pelaje, sus garras clavándose en la vieja tierra, y el limpio, fresco aroma del aire de la noche en la nariz era liberador.

Ahora comprendía por qué a Scott y Stiles les encantaba tanto ser un lobo. Y ahora que él había sentido la libertad de ser un lobo, no quería volver a vivir sin ella. Con suerte, no tendría que hacerlo.

Derek disminuyó la velocidad cuando llegó al linde del bosque que rodeaba la vasta propiedad de Deucalion y cambió de nuevo a su forma humana. Su estómago se revolvió mientras miraba hacia el lugar. Deucalion era tan ostentoso como Theo. Vivía en una gran mansión de piedra de cuatro pisos ubicada en el bosque detrás de una cerca alta y rodeada de guardias. El interior lucía tan elegante como el exterior.

Y Derek lo odiaba.

Tal vez si Deucalion no hubiese vivido allí, no habría sentido lo mismo. Después de todo, sólo era un edificio. Pero sabiendo que Deucalion vivía allí parecía hacer que las mismas piedras apestaran a ruin malevolencia.

Derek se estremeció sólo de mirar el lugar.

—¿Es esa? —Scott susurró.

Derek asintió. —Sí, Deucalion compró el lugar justo después de que se convirtiera en el Sumo Sacerdote. Pensó que la casa en la que vivía el anterior Sumo Sacerdote no estaba al nivel de su estándar. La rata bastarda hizo que todo el aquelarre donara hasta que tuvo lo suficiente para comprar toda la finca.

Considerando que su padre había sido el ex Sumo Sacerdote y la casa que Deucalion odiaba tanto había sido en la que creció Derek, el desdén que Deucalion mantenía por su antigua casa lo irritaba especialmente.

—No es de extrañar que Deucalion y Theo trabajaran tan bien juntos. Los dos son idiotas.

—Bueno, Deucalion no parece ser tan estúpido —Derek señaló hacia el frente de la casa en la que varios hombres vigilaban la puerta principal—. Parece que está esperando por nosotros.

—Eso va a hacer las cosas un poco más inTaliantes.

—De una forma u otra me voy a meter dentro de esa casa. Stiles está dentro.

—¿Está seguro?

—Sí. —Derek apostaría su vida en ello. Podía oír un leve zumbido en la cabeza, aunque aún no podía hablar con Stiles mentalmente. Supuso que cuanto más se acercara, más posibilidades tendría de ser capaz de hablar con Stiles.

—Podríamos hacer como la última vez —sugirió Scott—. Isaac y yo podemos ir hasta atrás mientras tu subes y llamas a la puerta principal. Como Theo, dudo que Deucalion este esperando que simplemente te acerques y llames a la puerta de entrada.

Podría funcionar.

Derek asintió. —Tienes cinco minutos para llegar a la parte posterior de la casa antes de que me dirija al frente. Una vez que estés dentro, hay una escalera de criados cerca de la parte trasera de la casa. Sospecho que Deucalion está manteniendo a Stiles arriba en alguna parte. Ya que Stiles es un lobo y puede cambiar, Deucalion no le querría en la planta principal donde él podría ser capaz de salir por una ventana o algo así.

—Entiendo.

Isaac y Scott empezaron a alejarse cuando otro pensamiento golpeó a Derek. —Scott, espera —sacó la billetera del bolsillo trasero y sacó una foto—. Si ves a esta mujer, tráela contigo.

—¿Tu madre? —Scott preguntó mientras tomaba la foto y luego se la entregó a Isaac.

—Sí. Su nombre es Talia Hale. Sólo dile quien eres y que pedí que se fuera contigo —Derek tragó saliva sabiendo que los próximos minutos iban a ser más difíciles de lo que él jamás había atravesado—. Y, Scott, si algo me pasa quiero que te lleves a Stiles y a mi madre lejos de aquí. No me importa donde los lleves, pero no dejes que Deucalion llegue a ellos.

—Los protegeré con mi vida, Alfa.

Derek asintió con la cabeza y observó a los dos hombres partir. Cuando desaparecieron de vista, Derek se volvió hacia el frente de la casa. Contó cuatro hombres en los escalones de la entrada de la mansión. Sabía que habría más en el interior.

Deucalion era un idiota, pero no era estúpido. Se rodearía con guardias, cuanto más grande mejor. Por experiencia, Derek estaba condenadamente seguro que el número de sus zapatos era más grande que el de su coeficiente intelectual.

Derek esperó tanto como pudo luego salió del bosque y empezó a dirigirse por el camino hacia la parte delantera de la casa. Supo al segundo que fue descubierto. Los cuatro guardias en los escalones de la entrada gritaron y empezaron a correr hacia él.

Derek se detuvo y esperó, manteniendo sus manos ligeramente hacia los lados para que los guardias vieran que no estaba armado. Por supuesto, si ellos eran realmente estúpidos, y estaba bastante seguro de que lo eran, nunca imaginarían que él era un arma letal sólo con respirar.

Y lo que ellos no sabían solo le ayudaba a él.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les dejo en otro capítulo, mañana vuelvo a subir.  
> Plis háganme saber si tengo errores :) se los agradecería mucho   
> Besos :*


	14. CAPÍTULO 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Stiles saltó de la cama y corrió a la ventana cuando oyó gritos. Su corazón golpeó en su pecho, haciéndole difícil respirar, cuando vio a Derek caminando casualmente por el camino, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Stiles golpeó el cristal de la ventana para llamar la atención del hombre, para advertirle que Deucalion lo estaba esperando. Gritó en advertencia, llamando a Derek. Cuando eso no funcionó, gritó a través de su conexión mental.

Nada.

Ni una maldita cosa.

Stiles rápidamente escaneó la habitación. Sus ojos se posaron en la lámpara que estaba en la mesa de noche. Stiles corrió y la agarró, sacando el cable de la pared de un tirón. Corrió hacia la ventana y se quedó atrás, lanzando la lámpara a través de la ventana.

El sonido de cristales rotos y la gente debajo de la ventana gritando casi ahogó el leve chirrido que hizo cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, pero no por completo. Stiles inhaló bruscamente cuando se dio la vuelta.

—Sabía que él vendría por ti.

—Bueno, duh. Dale al hombre una galleta —Stiles le espetó a Deucalion, odiando al hombre más de lo que odiaba a su ex Alfa. Su viejo Alfa      prácticamente había dejado a Stiles solo a excepción de cuando necesitaba ser tranquilizado. Eso no era nada grande, considerando todas las cosas.

Deucalion mantenía alejado a Stiles de su compañero.

Deucalion gruñó ante las palabras de Stiles y se dirigió hacia él. Stiles corrió y saltó por encima de la cama, corrió hacia el otro lado y saltó hacia abajo. Agarró un jarrón sobre la cómoda y se volvió, arrojándoselo a Deucalion.

—¡Anotación! —Stiles gritó cuando el jarrón se rompió en un lado de la cabeza de Deucalion. Fortalecido, Stiles comenzó a agarrar todo lo que caía en sus manos, lanzándoselo a Deucalion mientras corría por la habitación tratando de mantenerse fuera del alcance de sus manos.

La tercera vez alrededor de la habitación, Stiles vio la puerta abierta. Le tiró el libro en su mano a Deucalion lo más fuerte que pudo para luego correr hacia la puerta abierta. Stiles gritó cuando sintió las manos de Deucalion enredarse en su pelo, pero él siguió adelante, sin importar lo mucho que le dolía.

Stiles no tenía idea de qué camino seguir, por lo que simplemente corrió. El pasillo era jodidamente amplio, pero estaba lleno de sofás y aparadores, e incluso un ocasional florero elegante con flores de seda. Stiles zigzagueó por todos los elementos, y buscó cualquier cosa que pudiera lanzarle a Deucalion. Podía oír al hombre detrás de él, dándole caza. 

Stiles intentó frenar a Deucalion tirando los grandes jarrones, agarrando los bordes de los aparadores, y tirando de ellos hacia la trayectoria del hombre. Desaceleró a Deucalion, pero también ralentizó a Stiles, y eso significaba que Deucalion estaba ganando terreno.

Cuando Stiles vio un pequeño conjunto de escaleras, decidió dejar de tratar de evitar que Deucalion lo persiguiera y simplemente corrió. Saltó los dos primeros escalones y se apresuró a bajar el resto de ellos, manteniendo las manos en las paredes para no caer.

Sólo cuando vio la parte inferior de la escalera de caracol, Stiles sintió algo frío y misterioso rodeándolo. Gritó a todo pulmón cuando sus pies repentinamente dejaron el suelo y empezó a flotar en el aire.

De la misma manera en que bruscamente flotó en el aire, Stiles fue tirado nuevamente hacia abajo. Su mandíbula cayó cuando miró hacia abajo y vio la mano de Scott envuelta alrededor de sus tobillos, tirando de él de regreso al suelo.

Un fuerte rugido de indignación pronto llenó desde lo alto el hueco de la estrecha escalera, y Stiles fue liberado. Gritó mientras caía, sabiendo que iba a estrellarse contra el suelo. Ya casi podía sentir los huesos rotos.

En lugar de golpear el suelo, Stiles aterrizó en los brazos de Scott. Antes de que pudiera inhalar una respiración profunda y gracias a que su hermano lo atrapó, Stiles fue pasado a Isaac, y Scott subió a toda prisa por la escalera.

—¿Estás bien, Stiles? —preguntó Isaac.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza, pero no pudo apartar la mirada de la escalera. Podía oír los gritos y aullidos procedentes de arriba y ruidos fuertes como cosas estrellándose contra el suelo. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que acababa de flotar en el aire, estaba aterrorizado de lo que podría estar sucediéndole a su hermano.

Golpeó a Isaac en el pecho hasta que el hombre lo puso sobre sus pies. —Tienes que ir a ayudarlo.

—Tengo que quedarme aquí y asegurarme de que estás bien.

—¡Isaac! —Stiles golpeó el suelo con el pie.

—No pasará, Stiles. Me dieron instrucciones estrictas no sólo mi Beta sino que mi Alfa también. Tu seguridad está antes que cualquier otra cosa.

—Que te jodan —espetó Stiles y se echó a correr escaleras arriba. Gritó de frustración cuando fue agarrado por la cintura y tirado hacia atrás—. ¡Isaac!

—No, Stiles, no puedes. Si algo te sucede, el Alfa será inútil, y pretendo que él consiga sacarnos de una puta vez de aquí.

—Creo que puedo ayudar con eso —dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Stiles gritó cuando Isaac gruñó y se dio la vuelta, desnudando sus colmillos. —¡No! —gritó mientras saltaba delante de Isaac, protegiendo a la mujer parada frente a ellos—. Es la madre de Derek. No nos hará daño.

Isaac gruñó, pero dio un paso atrás. —¿Usted puede ayudarnos a salir de aquí?

—Por supuesto que puedo —Talia asintió—. El Sumo Sacerdote está demasiado ocupado tratando de no ser vergonzosamente derrotado por mi hijo para prestar atención a cualquier cosa que estemos haciendo. Deucalion ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que hemos desaparecido.

—Entonces guíenos, mi señora.

La suave y lírica risa de Talia llenó el pequeño pasillo mientras se volvía y encabezaba la marcha. Stiles no tenía idea de a dónde iban, y no le importaba, siempre y cuando la dirección en la que se dirigieran lo alejara de Deucalion y lo llevara a su pareja.

—¿Dónde está Derek?

—Confrontando a Deucalion —dijo Isaac.

La mandíbula de Stiles cayó mientras se detenía en seco y se volvía para mirar al hombre. El terror lo inundó, casi paralizándolo en el lugar. Poco a poco, comenzó a negar con la cabeza. —No, él no puede hacer eso. Deucalion quiere...

—Hablamos de esto, Stiles —dijo Talia con calma. Había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. No estaba triste sino más que nada resignada como si supiera que esto tenía que suceder—. Derek va a hacer lo que tiene que hacer, y no debes interferir.

—Pero...

—No debes interferir, Stiles. —El tono en la voz de Talia cambió, un borde de acerada determinación la profundizó y drenó hasta la última gota de suavidad que Stiles pensó había oído en ella antes.

—Pero yo soy un Omega —Stiles trató de explicar. Tal vez ella no lo entendía—. Soy el Omega de Derek. Se supone que debo ayudarlo.

—Lo sé, hijo. —La voz de Talia se suavizó de nuevo, la sonrisa en sus labios elevándose. Ella se acercó y tomó la mano de Stiles entre las suyas, acariciándola suavemente—. Y estarás allí para Derek cuando esto termine, pero esto es algo que tiene que hacer por su cuenta.

Stiles quería golpear con fuerza el piso en señal de frustración. Era como un arma que camina y respira en el arsenal del Alfa. ¿Por qué nadie entendía que tenía que estar al lado de Derek, sobre todo si el hombre iba a la batalla?

—Mira —Stiles retiró su mano de las de Talia y dio un paso atrás, con la espalda completamente erguida—. Estoy seguro que piensa que es lo mejor, pero Derek es mi pareja. Tenemos nuestras almas vinculadas. Eso significa que somos compañeros, y los compañeros no dejan al otro luchar por su cuenta. Si Derek va a la batalla, él me necesita a su lado.

El pelo largo de Talia ondeó alrededor de su cara mientras ella ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza y observó atentamente a Stiles. Después de varios momentos de tensión en los cuales Stiles casi se meó en los pantalones del miedo y ansiedad, Talia asintió.

—Muy bien, pequeñito —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y emprendía el regreso por el pasillo por el que ellos acababan de llegar—. Si es como dices y de hecho tienes el alma vinculada con mi hijo, entonces supongo que debo llevarte con tu pareja.

—¡Sí! —Stiles gritó mientras levantaba su puño en el aire, y se precipitaba detrás de Talia. Podía oír a Isaac refunfuñando detrás de él, pero le importaba una mierda. Talia lo estaba llevando a Derek, y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Stiles se sorprendió un poco cuando Talia les llevó pasando justo por las escaleras por la que había bajado unos minutos antes. Teniendo en cuenta que Derek supuestamente estaba enfrentando a Deucalion, e ir junto a Derek era lo que Stiles quería, habría esperado que subieran las escaleras.

Estaba confundido como la mierda y un poco aprensivo acerca de hacia dónde se dirigían. Talia les condujo por el pasillo a una puerta oscilante. El hecho de que Talia parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando cuando nadie más lo hacía le preocupó.

El corazón de Stiles saltó a su garganta cuando ella se llevó un dedo a los labios y luego abrió la puerta sólo una grieta, mirando a través de ella. Él tragó saliva, tratando de calmar sus nervios, pero estaba bastante seguro de que sólo estar de vuelta en los brazos de Derek le haría sentir mejor.

Necesitaba a su pareja más de lo que necesitaba el aire.

Después de un momento, Talia abrió la puerta aún más y luego hizo un gesto con la mano para que Stiles y Isaac le siguieran. Stiles miró a Isaac, apenas evitando poner sus ojos en blanco cuando el hombre sencillamente se encogió de hombros. Tomó una profunda y fortificante inhalación y siguió a la madre de su pareja a través de la puerta.

Sólo rezaba que no estuviera caminando hacia su perdición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco corto estuvo este, lo se pero...  
> Ya solo quedan dos capítulos, :)   
> volveré a subir el jueves y el último lo subiré el sábado :)  
> besos


	15. CAPÍTULO 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, lo siento, quise subirlo antes pero no pude, se que soy una pesima persona pero eso de estar sin internet me mata :(
> 
> Pero al fin lo pude subir y ya solo queda uno :)  
> espero que les guste  
> besos :*

**CAPÍTULO 15**

 

Derek limpió una gota de sangre de su labio inferior y luego se echó a reír mientras miraba a través de la habitación a Deucalion. —Te has vuelto blando mientras avanzan los años, Deucalion. Antiguamente cuando me echaste del aquelarre, me habrías noqueado con un golpe como ese en vez de sólo dejarme un labio sangrando.

Arqueó una ceja cuando Deucalion le gruñó. —¿No te gusta escuchar la verdad, Deucalion?

La cara de Deucalion se puso roja de ira. —¡Te referirás a mí como Sumo Sacerdote!

—No soy uno de los miembros de tu aquelarre, Deucalion. No respondo ante ti —Derek sonrió, sabiendo que molestaría a Deucalion aún más—. Pero, si fuera a dirigirme a ti como cualquier cosa, sería idiota.

Tan rojo como el rostro de Deucalion se estaba volviendo, Derek estaba sorprendido de que el hombre tuviese algo de sangre en su cuerpo. En cualquier momento esperaba que la cabeza de Deucalion reventara y derramara sangre por todo el suelo.

Derek caminaba casualmente como si no estuviera enfrentando a su adversario más peligroso. No quería que Deucalion supiera lo asustado que estaba. No quería que nadie lo supiera. Tenía que mostrarse tranquilo, a pesar de todo confiado.

Incluso si estaba temblando en sus botas.

Lo había hecho desde que los cuatro guardias lo habían derribado, atado sus manos y escoltado a la casa. La única razón por la que había sido capaz de lanzar una bola de fuego a Deucalion fue porque los idiotas que trabajan para Deucalion le ataron las manos delante de él.

Había sido un golpe directo, aunque no letal, pero le había dado tiempo a Scott para escapar y desatarse. Derek no había planeado más allá de darle tiempo a Scott para escapar y buscar a Stiles.

Más allá de eso, sólo tenía algo de esperanza de no morir.

—Así que, ¿cuál era tu plan aquí, Deucalion? —Derek preguntó mientras lentamente mirada por la habitación, observando cada salida y en donde todos los guardias del Sumo Sacerdote estaban situados—. ¿Secuestraste a mi compañero porque esperabas que me atrajera hasta aquí?

La sonrisa de Deucalion era pura maldad. —Funcionó, ¿no?

—Es cierto —Derek asintió—. Pero esta vez creo que has mordido más de lo que puedes masticar —Muchísimo. La mordedura de Derek era mucho más grande de lo que incluso Deucalion podía concebir—. No soy el mismo hombre que era hace años atrás cuando me separaste de mi madre.

—Sí, lo sé. Soy plenamente consciente de tu nuevo estatus de Alfa. Con el estímulo adecuado, Theo se volvió muy comunicativo.

La malvada curva en los labios de Deucalion y el feliz tono en su voz le concedieron a Derek una pausa, y simplemente comenzó a preguntarse qué había hecho Deucalion para convencer a Theo de cooperar con él. Conociendo a Deucalion, no podría haber sido bueno, lo que significa que aunque Theo era un imbécil, podría no ser un patán al nivel de Deucalion.

Descubriría eso cuando llegara a casa. Ahora tenía cuestiones más urgentes. Derek podía ver tensándose los músculos de los brazos de Deucalion y supo que el hombre estaba a punto de arrojarle algo de Magik.

Derek contuvo la respiración y esperó el momento preciso. Sus ojos se estrecharon en diminutas rendijas cuando una bola de fuego apareció en la palma de la mano de Deucalion. Deucalion gruñó mientras lanzaba la pelota al otro lado de la habitación.

Derek esperó hasta el último segundo y luego simplemente giró la parte superior de su cuerpo. La bola de fuego voló junto a él y explotó cerca de una ventana, envolviendo las largas cortinas en llamas.

—Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso, Deucalion —dijo Derek mientras se volvía para enfrentar a su ex Sumo Sacerdote. Todo lo que le habían enseñado, leído o visto en la televisión decía que la manera más rápida de conseguir que alguien cometa un error durante una batalla era cabreándolos. 

Derek parecía estar haciendo un trabajo muy bueno en eso.

Deucalion lucía furioso. Comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego a Derek, una tras otra. A excepción de un poco de pelo chamuscado y algunas marcas de quemaduras en su ropa, Derek fue capaz de esquivar la mayor parte del daño. Y eso pareció enfurecer aún más a Deucalion.

Derek esperó hasta que los hombros de Deucalion comenzaron a hundirse, diciéndole que el Sumo Sacerdote estaba utilizando más energía de lo que podía permitirse, entonces curvó la mano y permitió que una esfera de hielo se formara en su mano.

 

A Deucalion le gustaba utilizar el fuego porque lastimaba a la gente, a menudo matándolos. Derek prefería utilizar el frío. No sólo podría congelar a alguien en donde estaba, pero si se hacía bien, sólo los incapacitaría, no los asesinaría.

Cuando las bolas de fuego de Deucalion comenzaron a esfumarse, Derek lanzó su esfera de hielo al hombre. Sabía que no debería haber tenido tanta alegría con el enojado grito de dolor que brotó de la boca de Deucalion cuando el hielo le golpeó, pero lo hizo. Conseguiría mal karma por eso, pero en este punto, a Derek no le importaba. Quería saber dónde estaba su compañero.

—¿Dónde está Stiles, Deucalion? —preguntó mientras formaba otra bola de hielo y simplemente la hizo rebotar hacia arriba y abajo en la palma de su mano—. ¿Qué has hecho con mi pareja?

—Estoy aquí, Derek.

Derek se dio la vuelta al oír el suave sonido de la voz que revoloteaba por su cabeza. Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta al ver a su compañero de pie detrás de él, junto con Isaac y una mujer en la que Derek no había puesto los ojos en años.

—Stiles —Derek parpadeó mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cuando se encontró con unos ojos ónices tan negros como los suyos—. Madre —dijo en voz alta.

—Hola, hijo mío. —La sonrisa de Thalia Hale era tan brillante como el sol mismo—. Te he echado de menos.

—Yo también te extrañé —dijo Derek mientras se acercaba a las dos personas más importantes en su vida— A ambos —añadió cuando la mirada de Stiles parpadeaba entre él y Thalia.

Stiles le honró con una sonrisa que casi coincide con la de Thalia. Empezó a correr hacia Derek cuando una curiosa expresión cruzó su rostro. Los pasos de Stiles se desaceleraron, tropezando para detenerse cuando el completo horror drenó la sangre de su rostro mientras miraba más allá de Derek.

Al mismo tiempo, Derek escuchó un fuerte estruendo a sus espaldas. Se volvió justo a tiempo para ver a Deucalion arrojar otra bola de fuego a través de la habitación. Sólo que esta vez, no estaba dirigida a Derek. La sangre se congeló en las venas de Derek mientras veía la bola de fuego volando justo junto a él. Cuando se volvió, cayó en cuenta hacia dónde se dirigía la bola de fuego, y su corazón casi dejó de latir.

—¡Madre! —Derek gritó mientras formaba una esfera de hielo en su mano y la lanzó hacia su madre, con la esperanza de que la alcanzara a tiempo para detener el golpe o disminuir el daño causado por la bola de fuego de Deucalion.

En el último segundo, Stiles se zambulló delante de Thalia tomando la peor parte de ambas bolas de energía. Cayó al suelo y no se movió. La habitación estuvo tan silenciosa por un momento que Derek podía oír su corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho.

—Stiles —Derek susurró mientras corría hacia él y caía de rodillas al lado de Stiles. Sus manos temblaban mientras tomaba a su pareja y gentilmente lo volvía sobre su espalda. Las ropas de Stiles estaban quemadas, diciéndole a Derek que había sido golpeado por la bola de fuego. Pero sus labios estaban azules, diciéndole a Derek que él también había sido golpeado por la esfera de hielo.

 —¿Stiles? —Derek susurró de nuevo—. **_¿Gatito?_** —La desesperación lo atravesó mientras comprobaba el pulso de Stiles, pero un momento después, el alivio hizo que soltara el aire atrapado en su pecho cuando sintió un latido lento pero constante bajo su dedo.

Stiles estaba vivo.

Derek gruñó mientras levantaba la cabeza y miró hacia el hombre que había tratado de apartar a Stiles de él. Deucalion tenía que morir, y Derek no podía pensar en una sola razón por la que no debiese ser él el hombre que le quitase la vida.

Derek empezó a levantarse cuando sintió una mano en su muñeca. Rápidamente miró hacia abajo para encontrar a Stiles mirándolo. —Stiles —susurró mientras llevaba la mano del hombre hasta sus labios—. ¿Estás lastimado? —Miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo el cuerpo de Stiles buscando alguna lesión—. ¿Puedes moverte?

—Estoy bien —dijo Stiles en silencio—. Siento como si me hubiera golpeado una pistola de aturdimiento.

—Está bien, gatito —Derek colocó la mano de Stiles en su pecho y luego levantó la otra para cubrir la primera—. Sólo quédate aquí, donde estás a salvo. Tengo algo de que encargarme.

—Oh, pero... —Stiles trató de alcanzarlo.

Derek rápidamente tomó las manos de Stiles y las presionó de vuelta sobre el pecho del hombre —No, **_gatito._** Sé lo que quieres, pero esta vez no puedes. Si espero tener alguna posibilidad de derrotar a Deucalion, necesito mi ira.

Stiles chupó su labio por un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza. —Sólo no hagas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir.

Los labios de Derek curvados hacia arriba. —No lo haré, **_gatito_** —se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los de Stiles, saboreando la sensación de su compañero vivo y respirando—. Regresaré de inmediato, amor.

Stiles sonrió. —Voy a estar aquí.

El labio de Derek se curvó hacia atrás, un bajo gruñido emanando de las profundidades mientras se volvía cuando vio un destello de tela con el rabillo del ojo. Tragó saliva cuando encontró a su madre de rodillas en el suelo, al otro lado de Stiles.

—Ve a hacer lo que debes, hijo mío. Cuidaré de tu pareja.

Derek extendió la mano y acarició la mejilla de su madre, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante el primer contacto de la piel de su madre contra la suya en tantos años, años solitarios. —Él es mi vida, madre.

—Lo sé, hijo mío. Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

Derek asintió. Sabía que su madre le entendía, las abrumadoras y profundas emociones que sentía cada vez que miraba a Stiles y sentía el aliento de su pareja soplar a través de su piel. El simple latido del corazón de Stiles significaba que el suyo continuaba latiendo en su pecho.

Determinado a que eso nunca lo volverían a apartar de él, Derek se puso de pie y se enfrentó a Deucalion una vez más. Sorprendentemente, el hombre aún continuaba de pie donde Derek lo había visto la última vez. Había esperado que Deucalion escapara o lo atacara mientras estaba viendo a Stiles. En cambio, Deucalion se quedó allí con todos sus guardias reunidos detrás de él como una pared de músculo.

—Vamos a terminar esto —Derek casi se rio con deleite ante el grito ahogado que provino de Deucalion cuando él comenzó a cambiar. En el momento en que se puso en cuatro patas en lugar de dos, Deucalion estaba haciendo exactamente lo que Derek había esperado que él hiciera hace unos momentos.

El hombre estaba corriendo.

Derek tenía cuatro patas. Podía correr más rápido. Y así lo hizo, justo detrás de Deucalion. El fuerte grito del Sumo Sacerdote cuando Derek hundió sus afilados dientes en su muslo sacudieron las ventanas. Deucalion cayó al suelo, la herida en su pierna emanando sangre.

Cuando Deucalion se dio la vuelta y levantó la mano, un destello de fuego comenzó a aparecer en su mano, Derek saltó hacia adelante y se aferró a la muñeca del hombre, sacudiéndola hasta que el amargo sabor de la cobriza sangre llenó su boca.

—¡Para! —Deucalion gritó—. Aléjenlo de mí.

Derek gruñó alrededor de la carne en su boca mientras levantaba sus ojos a los guardias que habían estado rodeando a Deucalion, desafiando a cualquiera de ellos a moverse.

—Yo no lo haría, si fuera tú —le advirtió una voz profunda desde el rellano del segundo piso—. Mi Alfa no tolera a las personas que interfieren en sus asuntos.

Los ojos de Derek se elevaron aún más. Parpadeó rápidamente cuando vio a Scott de pie en la parte superior de la escalera, con un hombre de pelo rubio acunado en sus brazos. Por la forma en que la cabeza del hombre cayó hacia atrás, Derek sospechaba que estaba inconsciente. Se preguntaba quién era, porque definitivamente no reconoció al hombre.

Derek se sorprendió cuando Scott simplemente bajó por las escaleras como si no estuviera pasando junto a varios hombres de gran tamaño que estaban allí para evitar que todos ellos escaparan. Parecía no tener idea del peligro en el que estaba, el peligro que todos ellos corrían.

—Hey, Alfa —dijo Scott, cuando se detuvo al lado de Derek—. Si no lo sueltas pronto, ese tipo se va a desangrar. Creo que le diste a una arteria o algo así. 

Derek miró hacia abajo y luego hizo una mueca mientras su estómago se revolvió. Deucalion estaba cubierto de sangre. Aunque la mayoría de ella parecía provenir de la herida del muslo, y no de la muñeca que Derek aún tenía atrapada en su mandíbula.

Derek retrajo de sus dientes y dejó caer el brazo de Deucalion. Empezaba a retroceder cuando una sombra cayó sobre él. Derek gruñó, tensándose mientras se giraba. Gimió un momento después cuando recibió un golpe ligero a través de su nariz.

—No me hables en ese tono de voz, jovencito —dijo Thalia mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo junto al Sumo Sacerdote y comenzó a presionar un paño sobre la herida en el muslo del hombre—. Alguien que me consiga algo para detener la hemorragia.

Derek hizo su mejor imitación lobuna de poner los ojos en blanco y luego cambió a su forma humana. Miró a los hombres que lo miraban fijamente y luego entrecerró sus ojos. —Hagan lo que dijo mi madre —espetó cuando ninguno se movió—. ¡Ahora!

Derek casi no saltó fuera del camino a tiempo cuando dos de los hombres pasaron a toda velocidad por las escaleras. Los otros dos subieron corriendo por las escaleras, desapareciendo de la vista. Derek suspiró mientras frotaba la parte posterior de su cuello y volvió a mirar a Deucalion.

—¿De verdad tenemos que salvarlo, madre? ¿No podemos dejar que se desangre?

—¡Derek!

Derek se rio ante la censura que podía oír en la voz de su madre. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había oído.

Llenó de cariño su corazón, incluso si significaba que estaba siendo reprendido.

—Está bien, madre —Derek suspiró dramáticamente, sabiendo que el sonido divertiría a su madre porque ella conocía todos sus trucos—. Si crees que debemos salvarlo, entonces vamos a salvarlo. Estoy en contra de ello pero...

Thalia de repente gritó. Sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás en su cabeza justo antes de que ella se desplomara en el suelo. Derek dio un salto hacia adelante para atraparla hasta que se dio cuenta de que su piel se estaba poniendo azul, por completo.

Derek gruñó cuando cambió de dirección y se abalanzó sobre Deucalion. Agarró el brazo de Deucalion, apartando la mano del hombre lejos de su madre. Su labio superior se curvó de nuevo mientras se inclinaba sobre el hombre y presionó sus manos sobre el corazón de Deucalion.

—¡Mal movimiento, idiota!

Los ojos de Derek se abrieron cuando una oleada de energía se estrelló dentro de él. Podía sentir a Deucalion intentar tenerla de vuelta, tratando de recuperar el poder que había perdido. El hombre incluso estaba tratando de arrastrar el poder de Derek dentro de él.

Que así sea.

—Quieres tanto mi poder, Deucalion. Puedes tenerlo — Derek sabía que perder su poder lo mataría, pero se llevaría a Deucalion con él. Recogió cada onza de poder dentro de él ─Magi y Alfa─ y lo metió en la esencia de Deucalion lo más fuerte que pudo.

Deucalion gritó. Sus ojos se agrandaron, sus labios se abrieron para dejar salir un pequeño jadeo. El aura a su alrededor parecía fluctuar dentro y fuera, aumentando y decreciendo y a continuación volviendo a crecer. De repente, una luz blanca cegadora explotó entre Derek y Deucalion.

Derek fue lanzado hacia atrás a través del aire. En la fracción de segundo antes de caer al suelo, vio a Deucalion desplomarse en el suelo. Derek aterrizó con un ruido sordo, sin aliento y con más dolor del que nunca pudo recordar haber sentido.

Había derrotado a Deucalion ─al menos estaba bastante seguro de haberlo hecho─, pero estaba seguro de que no iba a sobrevivir. Ya, el techo sobre su cabeza estaba comenzando a desdibujarse mientras su visión se desvanecía.

Derek estaba satisfecho sabiendo que Deucalion ya no lastimaría a aquellos por los que se preocupaba. Había hecho lo que había venido a hacer aquí. Sólo deseaba poder ver el dulce rostro de su compañero una vez más.

—Stiles —susurró con lo último de su energía—. Te amo.


	16. CAPÍTULO 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

 

Derek instantáneamente despertó, consciente de su entorno y el hecho de que él no estaba ─wow, déjà vu. Al menos no había sido atacado por un Alfa loco sediento de sangre mientras que estaba explorando una cueva. Por supuesto, eso no explicaba cómo estaba vivo cuando estaba tan seguro de que había muerto. Lo último que recordaba era estar muriendo.

¿O se había equivocado?

—No, no estabas equivocado —dijo la voz más dulce que Derek había oído en su vida—. Moriste. Pero, mi amor, también regresaste. Y tu madre piensa que tal vez no puedas volver a morir.

Derek volvió la cabeza para ver a Stiles tendido en el colchón junto a él. —Hey, **_gatito._**

—Hey. —La sonrisa de Stiles era tan dulce como lo había sido su voz ─justo hasta que golpeó a Derek en la boca—. Si alguna vez me asustas así de nuevo, vas a ver lo que es la verdadera sed de sangre. ¿Lo dejé perfectamente claro, Alfa Hale?

—Debidamente anotado —Derek se rio cuando se dio la vuelta sobre la parte superior de Stiles, sujetando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza contra el colchón—. Entonces, ¿soy invencible o algo así?

—Yo no diría que invencible, exactamente, pero vas a ser muy difícil de matar. Cuando empujaste todo tu poder en Deucalion —Stiles frunció el ceño profundamente, dejándole saber a Derek que no estaba contento con eso—, el idiota se sobrecargó y murió, y cuando murió, sus poderes además del tuyo volvieron completamente a ti. Eso fue lo que te noqueó.

—Supongo que eso explica mi dolor de cabeza.

Un gesto lleno de preocupación tiró de los labios de Stiles. —¿Estás bien? 

—Estoy bien ** _, gatito_** —Derek movió las cejas—. Y estaría más que feliz de demostrártelo.

—Sí, y más tarde podría llegar a aceptar la oferta —Stiles palmeó el brazo de Derek hasta que rodó a un lado. Se sentó, pero siguió mirando a Derek—. Tú adorado público está esperando para verte.

Las cejas de Derek se elevaron una fracción de pulgada. —¿Mi qué?

—Tú eres el gran malvado Magi Alfa, mi amor —Stiles se puso de pie luego se volvió y sonrió hacia abajo a Derek—. Cuando asesinaste a Deucalion, aun cuando murió por su propia codicia hambrienta, te convertiste en el Sumo Sacerdote de tu antiguo aquelarre. Y ya que eres el Alfa de esta manada, hemos tenido que combinar los dos para que puedas liderarnos a todos. —La nariz de Stiles se arrugó en la punta—. Acabas de doblar el número de personas en esta manada.

—Ohhh, maldita sea —Derek gimió mientras se agarraba la cabeza y la dejaba caer sobre las almohadas. En todo lo que podía pensar era en lo contento que estaba que la manada había sido tan pequeña cuando se hizo cargo—. Debí haber dejado que Deucalion me matara.

—Probablemente, pero esa no habría sido mi primera opción. Ahora levántate, Alfa. Tenemos a algunas personas que ver antes de que pueda arrastrar tu culo de regreso a la cama. — Stiles de repente sonrió, y fue una sonrisa que Derek no quería volver a ver otra vez en el rostro de su compañero. Era pícara, traviesa, y francamente malvada—. Además, no quieres perderte de ver a tu madre lidiar con Theo. Es muy gracioso.

Derek se levantó bruscamente a una posición sentada. —¿Theo está aquí?

—Oh, sí, y tú madre le ha estado dando tareas durante toda la mañana.

—Eso es algo que tengo que ver.

—También tienes que conocer a Liam, el hombre que rescató Scott —Stiles frunció el ceño—. Él no habla mucho, pero por lo que dice tu madre, Deucalion lo trajo a casa hace unos seis meses. A Liam no se le permitió salir mucho, por lo que tu madre realmente no sabe nada de él.

—¿Otra de las víctimas de Deucalion?

—Sí, no estoy tan seguro. Como he dicho, Liam no habla mucho —Stiles de repente se echó a reír—. Ni siquiera habla con Scott, y eso está volviendo loco a mi hermano. A Liam parece importarle poco que Scott sea el Beta de la manada. Mira a Scott cada vez que él le cuestiona y sólo pone los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, él me hablará a mí.

—Tal vez, tal vez no —Stiles se encogió de hombros—. En realidad no importa. Thalia dijo que no tiene que quedarse si no quiere.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y mi madre está a cargo cuando no estoy alrededor?

—Síp.

Derek se rio entre dientes, porque no podía estar en desacuerdo con eso. Su madre era una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

Balanceó las piernas por un lado de la cama y tomó los pantalones vaqueros que Stiles le tendía. Rápidamente se los puso y después una camisa. No se molestó con los calcetines o zapatos cuando tendría que volver a sacárselos una vez que regresara al piso de arriba.

—¿Qué le pasó al cuerpo de Deucalion? —Derek preguntó, cuestionándose si iba a tener que explicar las cosas a la policía humana. Por lo general, ellos se encargaban de los suyos, pero Deucalion estaba jodidamente bien conectado. Derek no tenía idea de quién podría enfadarse si Deucalion se había ido.

—Hizo puf.

Las cejas de Derek se dispararon. —¿Puf?

—Sí, puf —Stiles movió los dedos en el aire y sopló sobre ellos—. Una gran luz blanca golpeó a Deucalion, la cual te lanzó en el aire, y a continuación Deucalion hizo puf y la luz blanca te golpeó. Fin de la historia.

Derek estaba bastante seguro de que no era el final de la historia, pero no estaba dispuesto a cuestionar a Stiles al respecto, al menos no en este momento. Si lo que decía era verdad, su base de poder acababa de aumentar exponencialmente.

Y eso era aterrador.

Derek tomó la mano de Stiles y se la llevó a los labios. — Parece que realmente voy a necesitar ahora que me mantengas calmado, **_gatito._**

—No te preocupes —Stiles sonrió aún más mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el de Derek—. Soy un Omega vinculado de alma con el Alfa. Estoy bastante seguro de que puedo manejarlo.

Derek echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo. Amaba a Stiles. El hombre era casi temerario y totalmente devoto. Y ese tipo de lealtad merecía nada menos que todo lo que Derek tenía para darle.

—Deberíamos tener una celebración, Stiles, una que le haga saber a todos que estamos emparejados. Algo así como una boda humana pero algo que contenga las tradiciones de los hombres lobo y las prácticas de los Magi, algo que somos ambos, para que todo el mundo sepa que nos aceptamos uno al otro de la manera que somos.

—¿Algo Magi, también? Pensé que íbamos a esconder esa parte de ti.

—No —Derek negó con la cabeza con vehemencia—. Creo que he terminado con eso de ocultarme, **_gatito._**

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron como platos. Inhaló profundamente. —¿Quiere decir eso?

—Sí, **_gatito_** —Derek acarició con sus dedos la suave y sedosa piel de la mejilla de Stiles—. Lo digo en serio. Quiero que todos sepan que me perteneces.

—¿Incluso el Alto Consejo?

Derek se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué es lo que van a hacer, degradarme?

—Podrían.

—Podrían intentarlo —Derek se echó a reír—. Pero entonces tendrían que lidiar con mi madre y ni siquiera yo soy tan estúpido. Tengo la sensación de que voy a ser el Alfa durante mucho tiempo.

Las lágrimas brillaron en los ojos de Stiles mientras miraba a Derek. —El Omega y el Alfa. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? 

Derek sonrió. —Yo lo hice.

—¿Sí? —La sonrisa traviesa estaba de vuelta en la cara de Stiles—. ¿Pensé que sólo estabas afuera explorando las cavernas?

—Lo estaba, pero nunca se sabe lo que puedes encontrar dentro de una de esas profundas cuevas oscuras.

—Yo sé lo que encontré.

—¿Ah, sí? —Derek preguntó—. ¿Y qué fue lo que has encontrado, Stiles?

—Mi salvación.

 

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso fue todo chicos gracias por leer, estaba pensando subir también una adaptación de una historia se llama el tri-omega, y pensaba adaptarla algo como Stiles/Derek y Stiles/Jordan Parish, pero no lo se, ¿ustedes que opinan?


End file.
